Backyardigans battle for bikini bottom
by backyardgameboy
Summary: The backyardigans live in bikini bottom. Plankton attempts to steal the krabby patty secret formula with an army of robots but they turn against him. Its up to Austin, Tyrone, and Uniqua to go around bikini bottom and save the town!
1. The Duplicatron

** The duplicatotron**

The Backyardigans were in Bikini bottom for their next adventure.

But they didn't know they really would have an adventure.

In the chum bucket plankton was planning an evil plan.

"Today is the big day!" Plankton said, "I have devised an ingénius plan to steal the krabby patty formula! And if Bikini Bottom happens to get demolished in the process oh well!"

Plankton started laughing and walked over to a control panel.

"With my brand new duplicatotron 3000 I'll clone an army of robots that will reek mayhem and destruction at my commands!" Plankton said,

Plankton got up onto the lever and thought.

"Now lets go over our checklist." Plankton said, "Item number 1: Is plankton a genius? Answer yes! Ok checklist complete. I'm throwing the switch!"

He jumped and pulled a lever that turned on the machine.

Several robots popped out.

"Welcome my perfectly obedient robot army." Plankton said, "Hang on! I want to get a photo for my scrapbook."

The robots surrounded plankton.

"Hey! Hello! What do you think you're doing!" Plankton said

He looked at the control panel. And stared in shock.

The obey plankton switch was set to "don't obey."

"No no not this." Plankton said, "Wait! But I'm your master! I made you! No no!"

They threw him out of the chum bucket.

"My good china!" Plankton said

Meanwhile Austin and Tryone were in the pineapple playing.

"Another perfect day plaing robots and race horses." Austin said

"Yeah." Tyrone said, "But I keep getting the robots and the racehorses mixed up."

"Wouldn't it be great if we had real robots to play with Tyrone?" Austin said, "I'd name mine robot roscoe! Or rex! Or franky!"

"Yeah." Tyrone said, "These non real robots are getting boring. Hey! How about if we put all the robots in here."

He pulled out a shell and put a robot in it.

"Oh how Shellfish of you." Austin said

"Its not just any Shell." Tyron said, "Its my magic wishing shell!"

"Wow! That's great Tyrone!" Austin said

"So then we put the toy robots in here." Tyrone said

He put the robots in the shell.

"Ok!" Austin said

"We say the magic wishing words and shake the magic wishing shell." Tyrone said as he shook it

"Ok." Austin said

"And then we go to sleep and in the morning we'll have real robots to play with!" Tyrone said

"But Tyrone." Austin said, "Aren't we going to say the magic wishing words?"

"You just did." Tyrone said

"So ok is the magic wishing word?" Austin asked

"Yup." Tyrone said, "It used to be alakazamaalabalaweesnotickit onabushbargriddlebitsvonbeda shnozer but I kept forgetting it."

"Are you sure this will work?" Austin asked

"Sure!" Tyrone said, "Last week I only had one big cookie crumb and I was really hungry. So I put the cookie crumb in the magic wishing shell, said the magic words, shook it and the next morning, I had millions of cookie crumbs!"

"Tyrone! I proclaim that tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!" Austin said

"Good night Austin." Tyrone said

"Good night Tyrone." Austin said

The next morning.

"Gonna play with robots! Gonna play with robots!" Austin said, "Gonna play with WOAH!"

The living room was a big mess.

The words "your bikini bottom stinks" was written on the walls.

"Gary did you do that?" Austin asked his pet snail.

"Meow." Gary said


	2. Bikini Bottom part 1

** Bikini bottom part 1**

"Yeah Gary." Austin said, "It sure looks like were in a doozy of a pickle. I think I'm gonna have to learn a lot in order to fix this mess."

"Meow," Gary said pointing to a sign with a question mark on it.

"What a fantastic idea!" Austin said, "These signs will provide important tips to help me out!"

"Um how do I read the signs?" Austin asked

"Meow." Gary said

"Oh ok!" Austin said

"Meow." Gary said

"I better get started now Gary." Austin said, "I think that this is going to be a really long day."

Austin turned on the TV to see if there was any reports about the robots.

"Breaking news!" The realistic fish head said, "Bikini Bottom residents have been attacked by a raging torrent of robot horror!"

"So much for fixing this quietly." Austin said

"Authorities are not sure who is responsible for unleashing the mechanical menaces but they have assured us that the person is in big big trouble." The realistic fish head said

"Uh oh." Austin said

"Did I say big trouble?" The realistic fish head said, "I meant so enormous that its hard to comprehend trouble! We'll keep you posted as this tragic story unfolds….tragically we're sure."

Austin then turned off the TV.

He walked into his kitchen and looked at his computer.

"A note from Mr Krabs!" Austin said, "And it even smells sweaty just like him."

Austin looked at the note and read it.

"Ahoy there Austin," the note said, "As a faithful crewmember of the krusty krab, you've been er, promoted to head shiny object collector."

"Wow!" Austin said, "A promotion!"

"Thats right!" The note said, "A promotion! So what this here new job entails is you collecting all these shiny objects that the robots are leaving behind and bringing them to me! Now stop sea horseing around and get busy collecting!"

"So these robots leave shiny objects everywhere." Austin said, "I can see that."

There were several shiny objects in his kitchen.

Austin ran around and collected shiny objects.

They were shaped like the clouds with that unique flower shape.

Austin quickly figured out their value.

Red is worth 1

Yellow is worth 2

Green is worth 5

Blue is worth 10

Purple is worth 50

Austin grabbed them.

He had to jump on top of his fridge to get one.

"I'd make myself a snack." Austin said, "BUT THERES NO TIME!"

Austin walked into his bathroom to get some more shiny objects.

Then he went back into the living room and walked into his bedroom.

"Maybe I'll bounce on the ol bed." Austin said

There was a sign next to his bed.

"Jumping in midair will let you double jump to get extra height." Austin read

Austin grabbed a shiny object off his bed and some more nearby.

Then he practiced double jumping to get a high shiny object on the diving board.

"It shines!" Austin said

He read another sign next to a bar of chocolate..

"This is chocolate." Austin read, "You will lose some chocolate every time you get hit by a robot or touch dangerous objects or surfaces. Like this? Huh?"

A safe fell on Austin.

It surprisingly didn't hurt. But Austin lost one of his chocolate bars

The safe disappeared.

"If you lose all your chocolate you must start over from the last checkpoint you passed." Austin said, "You may get back chocolate you have lost by finding more bars. You start out with only being able to carry three bars but if you find golden candy bars the maximum amount increases. The golden candy bars are hidden throughout bikini bottom."

Austin grabbed the chocolate and walked into his attic.

It was a huge library filled with books.

"This is where I keep all my old comic books." Austin said

There were several signs and several buttons.

He collected some shiny objects and then read the first sign.

"Your main weapon is your bubble wand. Spin around to do a bubble spin. You can use them to smash open tikis, push buttons or defeat most robots," Austin said, "You can also do it in midair."

He read another

"Tikis contain shiny objects. There are several different kinds of tikis,. Wooden tiki's are harmless and don't do anything." Austin said

He smashed some tikis with his bubble spin and hit a button.

Several boxes came down with shiny objects.

Austin collected them.

He read another sign.

"Blow a bubble in midair to do a bubble bounce attack." Austin said, "It can smash things directly below you, or push buttons below you."

Austin jumped, waved his bubble wand over his feet, and two bubble feet appeared over them. He stomped onto the ground hard.

Then he hit the button and a spring appeared. It was a life preserver with a trampoline center.

He jumped on it and it bounced him up high through some more shiny objects.

He read the last sign.

"Blow a bubble on your head to do a bubble bash attack." Austin said, "The bubble bash can destroy tiki's attack robots or push buttons that are directly above you. When you see this icon you can stand on it and use bubble bash to break things directly above you."

Another sign appeared

"Floating tikis are never on the ground." Austin read, "They can carry several more tikis. Sometimes they can move."

Austin waved the bubble wand over his head and a bubble Viking helmet appeared. He shot up in the air and could bash things.

Austin tested it on some floating tikis.

He looked at the symbol underneath him.

It was a red ring around a red Viking helmet.

He ran over to a button and bubble bashed it.

A giant colorful beach ball appeared.

Austin saw another button that was too high to reach,

Austin rolled the beach ball over to the button.

Then Austin jumped onto the beachball and hit the button,

Several platforms appeared on the bookshelves.

Austin bounced on the spring, and jumped up across the platforms and at the top was

"A sock?" Austin said confused

The platforms receded and Austin fell to the ground.

He held onto the sock and went back into the living room.

"Meow." Gary said,

"Give me some credit Gary I remember how to read the signs." Austin said

"Meow." Gary said

"Look in the closet?" Austin said, "Well ok."

Austin opened the closet and inside was a golden spatula.

"A golden spatula?!" Austin said surprised

Austin read a sign

"This is a golden spatula." Austin read, "Golden spatulas are needed to unlock different areas of bikini bottom. You will need to collect many golden spatulas to find and defeat the source of the rampaging robots."

Austin grabbed the golden spatula.

Then he walked out of the pineapple into bikini bottom.

"Ah." Austin said, "There is nothing like the sound of the neighborhood."

"Go away Austin your polluting my thinking space." Plankton said nearby.

"Trying to steal the krabby patty formula again eh Plankton?" Austin said, "You won't get away with it!"

"I've got bigger fish to fry." Plankton said, "I've got to figure out how to regain control of the chum bucket from those robots."

"Where did they come from?" Austin asked

"Where?" Plankton said, "ummm I don't know. Not from me that's for sure. They just showed up out of nowhere and started calling me rude names and throwing things. They even bent all my spoons. I loved those spoons like they were my children!"

"That's terrible!" Austin said

"Oh won't you help me stop them?" Plankton said, "Before they bend all my forks?"

"Not the forks!" Austin said, "Of course I'll help! But wait! I'm supposed to collect a whole lot of golden spatulas."

"Golden spatulas eh?" Plankton said, "Austin If you can get me back to the chum bucket I'll give you a bucket full of golden spatulas! In your dreams."

"You've got a deal!" Austin said

"Well what are you waiting for Austin go show those robots whose boss! Me!" Plankton said

Austin ran around and collected more shiny objects.

He found a gate that lead to downtown bikini bottom but he didn't have enough golden spatulas, he needed 5.

There was also one that lead to jellyfish fields and he could enter that one.

Austin found Mr Krabs next to his house.

"Austin this flappin robot crisis is making the krusty krab lose money faster then a sinking ship! No more money means no more Krusty krab. No more Krusty krab means no more fry cooking for you." Mr krabs said.

" no more fry cooking?" Austin said

"But because you're gullible I'm gonna help you out. And of course make a small profit in return. I've got a few golden spatulas that id be willing to trade for some of those shiny objects." Mr Krabs said

"You will?" Austin asked.

"Of course!" Mr krabs said, "What are employers for? Besides them shiny objects is worth lots of money. Yer treasure chests lookin a bit light boy. Do you think I've got bilge water on the brain? I ain't runnin a charity here. Come back when you have more shiny objects."

Austin walked over to Tyrones rock.

"Hey Tyrone!" Austin said, "Nice sock!"

"What sock?" Tyrone said/

"The one your standing on." Austin said

"Oh that one." Tyrone said, "Its lost."

"If that ones lost where are the other ones?" Austin asked

"They're more lost." Tyrone said, "A bunch of robots came through here and stole my whole sock collection. I could use some help getting them back."

"Sure thing Tyrone. What are best friends for." Austin said

"Ok then." Tyrone said, "For every ten socks you bring me I'll give you a golden turkey baster."

"You mean spatula?" Austin asked

"Bless you." Tyrone said

"So now how about we travel together to stop the robots." Austin asked

"You got it." Tyrone said, "But we are going to need some more help. We should find Uniqua soon."

"Alright." Austin said

He collected the sock Tyrone had and found the entrance to goo lagoon.

"Locked." Austin said, "I need 10 golden spatulas."

There was also another path to another part of bikini bottom but they needed 15 golden spatulas to get there.

Austin found a couple signs.

He read the first one.

"You may check your left wristwatch to see your progress. The chocolate shows how much health you have left. The multicolored shiny object shows how many shiny objects you have. The golden spatula shows how many golden spatulas you have. The sock shows how many of Tyrones lost socks you found. Finally the item in the lower left corner shows how many of the objective for an area you have." Austin said.

Austin read the second one.

"You can check your right wristwatch to see how well you are doing in every area in the sea. Scroll up and down to check various locations. It will show how many golden spatula's you found in that area. It also displays a hint about the golden spatulas you haven't found. By tapping a spatula weather you found it or not will teleport you to nearby. You can teleport from anywhere to anywhere as long as you were there before." Austin said

Austin found an old friend

"Bubble buddy!" Austin said

"Hey Austin!" Bubble buddy said, "I just dropped by to give you a bubble hand! Your going to need some new bubble blowing moves to defeat all the robots."

"Its great to see you again." Austin said

Austin decided to visit squidward.

"First those stupid robots ruin a perfectly good mud bath this morning and now you show up. Can my day get any more dreary?" Squidward said

"I m so sorry squidward!" Austin said, "Tyrone and I were just paying a game and "

Squidward interrupted him.

"Oh I correct myself." Squidward said, "I should have known the whole robot problem involved both of you."

"Squidward I don't know what to do." Austin said, "How can I fix everything?"

"Why don't you move to another town?" Squidward said, "That should help out more then enough! HA HA! Move to another town! I crack me up! But seriously just jump around like an idiot. That should at least make me smile."

Austin started jumping around and destroying all of Squidwards stuff.

"Ok ok ok!" Squidward said, "Just stop jumping will you!? If you take this golden spatula will you please go away!?"

"See Squidward?" Austin said, "I knew you could help me out! You're the best!"

"Don't touch me." Squidward said

Then one of Patricks socks appeared.

Austin grabbed it and left Squidwards.

Then Austin and Tyrone went inside Tyrones house.

There wasn't much there.

Austin collected some shiny objects and destroyed some tikis.

Then Austin stared at Tyrones couch that was made of sand.

"I know!" Austin said

He did a spin attack on the couch and it reduced to a pile of sand revealing a sock.

He grabbed it and left Tyrones house.

Then Austin found two buttons on each Side of Squidwards house.

He bubble bashed one and platforms appeared between Squidwards and his house.

He bubble stomped the other and platforms appeared between Tyrones and Squidwards.

Austin Hopped across the platforms onto Squidwards house.

On Squidwards house he found a golden chocolate bar.

"Now I can carry four chocolate bars!" Austin said, "This is great!"

He hopped over to his house and on the roof was another golden spatula.

He grabbed it, Jumped down and thought.

Then Austin decided.

"I'll have to start at jellyfish fields." Austin said, "And when I get more golden spatulas I can explore other Areas."

Austin Walked over to the entrance and entered jellyfish fields.


	3. Jellyfish Fields: Jellyfish rock

** Jellyfish fields**

**Jellyfish rock**

"Ah the rolling green hills of jellyfish fields." Austin said, "A place to experience nature at its most raw. And sometimes a bit tender from the stings."

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Pablo said running, "AAHHHH!"

Pablo was being chased by a small robot with an electric wand.

Then three jellyfish surrounded him.

"Oh no." Pablo said

With a huge zap Pablo got stung.

Austin walked in to find Pablo in bandages.

"OOOOOOOW!" Pablo said

"Pablo are you Ok?!" Austin said

"No I'm not!" Pablo said, "Do I look OK?!"

"Well your beak looks pretty big" Austin said, "I mean bigger then usual cause normally its really big. And you look clammy! And OH MY GOSH YOU'RE BLUE!"

"I've always been blue." Pablo said, "But now I'm stung all over."

"Well." Austin started, "According to the jellyfisher field manual, severe jellyfish stings can be treated effectively by applying a thick layer of king jellyfish jelly to the affected areas. K K K Kin Jellyfish?!"

Austin was worried.

"Well I guess You're off to scale Spork Mountain." Pablo said

They looked off into the distance at Spork Mountain.

"And die a horrible death under the vicious tentacles of King Jellyfish." Pablo said, "Sorry about that. I'll stay here balled up in excrutiating pain."

"You do that!" Austin said, "Don't worry Pablo, I'll bring back that king jellyfish jelly for you to rub all over yourself."

Austin walked around and destroyed a few tikis.

"Another sign." Austin said, "This is goo. You, Tyrone and Uniqua can't swim so don't fall in."

He looked out at the lake of goo.

"Yikes." Austin said

Austin checked his watch.

He had 3 golden spatula's, 4 of Tyrones socks, 4 chocolates, 303 shiny objects, and a new feature, 0/1 bottles of king jellyfish jelly.

"Cool" Austin said, "I better get going."

A small robot with an electric wand noticed Austin and started to go after him.

"Take this!" Austin said

He hit the robot with his bubble wand and it was destroyed.

"I think I'll call that kind of robot Fodder." Austin said

He found a big cardboard box and a sign.

"This is a teleport box." Austin said, "Once you have both the teleport boxes open you can teleport between them by jumping inside. So I can't use it unless both of them are open."

Austin opened the box and ran on.

He passed a small goo waterfall and a tall tree.

There were some small tree's, some fodders, some jellyfish, and some tikis.

Austin climbed up a small ledge and saw six tikis next to the tall tree.

"That tree looks pretty bouncy." Austin said

Austin jumped up onto the tikis careful not to destroy them.

Austin jumped onto the bouncy tree.

He shot up really high and collected more Shiny objects.

Then he destroyed the 6 tikis by bubble stomping them from the top.

He then ran on and two Fodders noticed him.

They ran towards him.

Before Austin could get his bubble wand out they zapped him with their wands.

Austin did a bubble spin and shot them out at once.

He collected a chocolate bar and destroyed another Fodder.

He ran on behind a huge rock and found a tunnel hidden from view.

Inside were several tikis stacked.

Austin destroyed them all and cautiously stepped through.

He heard the loud roar of a big waterfall.

Austin found one of Tyrone's socks and grabbed it.

He went back and found a giant clam next to a bridge that didn't have by planks.

"Do I want to feed the clam 125 shiny objects to fix the bridge?" Austin said, "Yes."

He gave the clam 125 shiny objects.

Then suddenly a plane flew overhead and dropped several planks of wood.

Austin watched in surprise as the planks fell onto the bridge completing it.

Austin ran to the other side where he found a flag and a sign.

"This is a checkpoint." The sign said, "If you are defeated after activating a checkpoint you will restart at the checkpoint instead of the beginning of the area."

"That sure is handy." Austin said

Then Austin looked up at Jellyfish rock before moving on.

He jumped onto another bouncy tree.

He grabbed more mid air shiny objects.

When he landed he smashed more tikis and found more shiny objects.

Austin found what appeared to be a giant ice cube plant.

"This is a freezy fruit." Austin said, "Only Tyrone can use them."

Austin stopped reading since he couldn't use it.

Austin destroyed another Fodder, received another sting, and passed a tree that was covered in toilet paper.

Austin grabbed a chocolate bar and started to climb uphill.

Two more Fodders saw him after he destroyed them.

He bounced on another tree and flew onto a ledge too high to jump.

Austin bubble stomped a switch.

Several big barrels appeared in the water.

Austin hopped across them.

Then on the last one he slipped and splashed into the water.

Austin closed his eyes. He couldn't swim.

Then there was a big flash and when Austin opened his eyes again he was back at the button.

He pressed it again and crossed the barrels safely this time.

He was on a tiny island with a spring and one of Tyrones socks.

He grabbed it and used the spring to bounce all the way back.

Through the air he grabbed a purple shiny object,

Austin continued climbing until there was a shadow on him.

Austin looked up to see a giant puffer fish flying towards him.

Austin jumped out of the way and saw there was a cannon shooting them

Austin carefully made his way across and destroyed the cannon.

A small path lead to the waterfall directly underneath jellyfish rock. and another path lead to the jelly fish caves but there was a huge gap.

Beside the waterfall path was Gary.

"Hey Gary whats Shakin?" Austin asked

"Meow." Gary said.

Austin looked at the ledge where a hook appeared.

"Wow!" Austin said, "A bungee jump for a golden spatula!"

Austin ran up to the hook and read another sign.

"This is a bungee hook." Austin said, "Only you can bungee from it. Uniqua and Tyrone can't."

Austin looked at the hook then at the rushing water below where the golden spatula was.

"I know!" Austin said, "If I grab onto the hook with my tail I can bungee!"

Austin jumped and used his tail to grab the hook.

He dove downwards and grabbed several shiny objects he reached for the golden spatula but just missed it.

"Meow?" Gary called

"No Gary I still haven't gotten that golden spatula yet!" Austin called back.

He dove down again and grabbed it with his tail strong.

"GOT IT!" Austin said

He snapped back and let go landing on the ledge.

Austin held the spatula above his head and headed over to Gary.

"Meow!" Gary said

"You said it Gary!" Austin said

Austin hit a button with his bubble spin and several platforms appeared.

He jumped across.

Austin collected some shiny objects, destroyed a Fodder and hit a checkpoint.

Then he stopped and stared.

There was a new kind of robot that had a giant piece on ham on one arm.

It started hitting a person with it.

"Ah!" Ausitn said worried.

Then the robot started hitting itself in the head with it.

Austin ran toward them.

The robot noticed Austin and started to run towards him.

"Ham-mer!" Austin said, "That's its name!"

Austin dove out of the way and hit it with a bubble spin.

He ran along past several more bouncy trees and destroyed another Fodder and a couple more Ham-mers.

Austin then noticed a pressure plate and a box that had a bowling ball on it.

Austin found and read the sign next to it.

"You cannot do this until you have the right move." Austin said

Austin stepped onto the pressure pad and the box lifted showing ten big bowling pins.

Austin stepped off and the box lowered.

"I need to be on the pad and hit them at the same time." Austin said, "I can't do it yet."

Austin continued on and started to go up the winding path.

Austin destroyed a wall of tikis and hopped over two waterfalls on platforms.

He destroyed a Fodder and a Ham-mer and some tikis.

Then he came to the bouncy trees he passed earlier and saw they formed a path.

Austin backed up, got a running start, and bounce high across all those trees to the top of Jellyfish rock where he found another one of Tyrones lost socks and collect several shiny objects.

He used a spring to fly all the way back.

Austin crossed an unstable teetering platform.

Austin found the second box and opened it.

"I wonder if it works?" Austin said

Austin jumped in and the box shut, when it opened he was nearby Pablo.

Austin went back.

Then Austin continued up the path to a machine and a sign.

"This machine huffing and puffing over there is a duplicatotron 1000." Austin said, "It will continue to create robots until it is destroyed. Be carefull though. It goes out with a big bang."

Austin destroyed two Ham-mers, a fodder, and the D1000.

Austin hit a button that was behind it and a gate opened that lead towards the jellyfish caves.

Austin grabbed a golden spatula at the top of the hill and ran on.


	4. Jellyfish Fields: Jellyfish cave

** Jellyfish fields**

**Jellyfish caves**

Austin was at the top of a big slide where he saw.

"WOW!" Austin said, "Mermaid man! I have all your comics, and toys and mail!"

"Eh? Huh what?" Mermaid man said, "Oh its that kangaroo kid. Now what was I supposed to tell you?"

Austin looked off in the distance where he saw Tyrone surrounded by robots.

"That Tyrone is surrounded by robots and needs my help!" Austin said

"Huh? Oh no." Mermaid man said, "I think it had something to do with massaging my feet."

"Well if massaging your feet will save Tyrone then massage I must!" Austin said

"Help!" Tyrone called, "They're making me hit myself!"

"Massaging your feet isn't working!" Austin said, "I'll have to try a more direct approach!"

"By clipping my toenails?" Mermaid man asked

"Here I come Tyrone!" Austin said

Austin opened a box and quickly read a sign next to the slide.

"This is a slide." Austin said, "When you, Tyrone, or Uniqua jump onto a slide you will zip down at hydrodynamic speeds!"

Austin jumped onto the slide standing on his tail and using it like a surfboard.

Austin went around twists and turns and collected shiny objects, and destroyed tikis.

Finally the slide ended with a wall of tikis/

Austin smashed them and flew into the chechpoint.

Austin opened the box and ran to help Tyrone.

There was a big center platform and there were three separate platforms.

Each of them had a button and a D1000.

Another path lead to Tyrone but a platform was missing.

Austin ran around destroying robots.

Then he jumped onto the first platform and hit the button. Then Austin destroyed the D1000.

Austin repeated this with the remaining ones and after all the robots were destroyed Austin jumped onto the newly appeared platform too Tyrone.

"Hey Austin!" Tyrone said.

"Whew!" Austin said, "Thank goodness your safe Tyrone."

"Well of course Austin Why wouldn't I be?" Tyrone said

"Well the robots and the.. " Austin said

"Oh yeah!" Tyrone interrupted, "I found this for you. I dunno what it is but it looks important."

Tyrone handed Austin a golden spatula.

"Thanks Tyrone! We need to go to Spork mountain to get some king jellyfish jelly for Pablo." Austin said, "I tell you what. All that running around has left me pooped! Why don't you continue on for a while?"

"Ok!" Tyrone said

Tyrone headed back through the box to jellyfish rock where he used freezy fruit to get a sock.

"Wow." Tyrone said, "Jellyfish rock. I never thought I'd see it with my own eyes."

Tyrone passed by Gary/

"Darn." Tyrone said, "I sure wish I could bungee jump."

"Meow/" Gary said

Tyrone went Back to the slide,

Tyrone went down on his back and found a passage Austin didn't, and one of his socks.

Tyrone took a huge leap at the end and flew up to a high platform where he found another sock.

Tyrone came down and headed on.

Tyrone jumped onto another platform and read a sign next to a big fruit.

"This is a throw fruit." Tyrone read, "You can pick throw fruit and throw it. Throw fruit will push buttons, destroy tikis, or damage robots. But use it Quickly. A throw fruit wilts after a minute."

Tyrone picked up the throw fruit and crossed the bridge where a closed gate and button were.

Tyrone threw the throw fruit at the button and the gate opened.

Tyrone grabbed another throw fruit and threw it up some stairs.

Then He ran over to it, picked it up again and hit a button with it opening another gate.

He saw a sign next to a bus stop.

"This is a bus stop." Tyrone read, "You can use it to bring Austin over."

Then he saw a simple wooden teeter totter. One end had a target, the other had a moose on it.

"This is a special teeter totter that only you can use." Tyrone read, "Pick up a throw fruit, stnd on the moose end, and then throw it at the target end. It will fling you to the other side."

Tyrone did and was bounced across to a checkpoint.

Tyrone hopped across some platforms to a tiki he hadn't seen before.

"This is a thunder tiki." Tyrone said, "If you touch it, it will begin to storm and after a few seconds it will explode. Don't be near it when it explodes. You can pick it up and throw it like other tikis but you better throw it fast."

Tyrone picked it up and threw it at a floating tiki blowing it up.

"Cool!" Tyrone said

Tyrone ran along to the entrance to jellyfish caves but there was a gate.

"Hey you barnacle head! Watch where you're going!" Plankton said

"The rock is talking to me," Tyrone said, "O mighty rock! I am at your command!"

"Down here you big orange lummox!" Plankton said.

"Oh. Hello Mr Plankton." Tyrone said, "Are you going to vaporize me today?"

"So very tempting." Plankton said, "Unfortunately I find myself in the undesirable position of having to assist you."

"I was in an undesirable position yesterday!" Tyrone said, "And now my neck hurts."

"Heed my words my large future minion!" Plankton said, "Go into Jellyfish cave. Follow the instructions on the signs that you see. At the end of the cave you'll still be an idiot but you'll know enough to help me defeat the robots and get me back into the chum bucket."

"Then will you vaporize me?" Tyrone said

"I might spare your life so I can force you to work in my sweatshop making low quality designer knockoff wallets." Plankton said

"Oh thank you!" Tyrone said

"Now into the caves before all this being helpful gives me a headache." Plankton said

Tyrone read another sign next to a button on the ground.

"You can jump in the air and slam to the ground, damaging tikis, or pressing buttons below you." Tyrone said

Tyrone jumped and slammed down onto the button opening the gate.

Tyrone collected some shiny objects and ran into the jellyfish caves.

Tyrone ran past some geysers.

He came to an underground pond with two buttons and a closed gate.

Tyrone picked up a throw fruit and destroyed tikis on the other side.

Then he threw another throw fruit at each of the buttons and the gate opened.

Tyrone ran through to some floors where spikes were popping up.

He carefully made it through.

Tyrone passed another geyser to another lake and crossed it on logs.

He passed more geysers, spiked floors and grabbed shiny objects.

Tyrone came up to a wall of tikis and at the top was a thunder tiki.

Tyrone picked up a throw fruit and destroyed the wall.

"Another gate?" Tyrone said as he came to one.

There was a pressure pad and a throw fruit.

Tyrone read the sign.

"The weight of a throw fruit can also be used to activate pressure pads." Tyrone said

He picked one up and threw it on the pressure pad.

The gate opened and Tyrone ran through.

Then there were some high ledges.

"You can also jump on throw fruit to get to higher places." Tyrone read, "You can even stack one fruit on top of another."

Tyrone threw a throw fruit to the base of the ledge and jumped up.

Then he threw throw fruit on top of another one to get to the next ledge.

Tyrone turned around and saw a sock on a ledge.

He grabbed it and then stacked two more throw fruits to the next ledge where he opened an box then slid down a slide.

He landed in an underground lake and opened the box.

Tyrone hit a check point and read a sign next to a freezy fruit.

"This is a freezy fruit." Tyrone said, "You can pick up a freezy fruit and throw it. A freezy fruit will temporarily freeze goo. You can slide on the frozen goo until it thaws."

Tyrone picked up the freezy fruit and threw it at the lake. He watched as it froze over.

He slid across it and found a purple shiny object and one of his socks behind a rock.

He started to go up the path to the exit and read a sign.

"If you belly flop near robots you can damage or stun them. Small robots will simply be destroyed and larger ones will be stunned for a short period of time." Tyrone said

He looked and sw a D1000 that shot out 3 Fodders.

Tyrone ran over, jumped and did belly flop destroying them all.

Then Tyrone destroyed the D1000.

"You may also use throw fruits to defeat robots." Tyrone read.

He picked up a throw fruit and destroyed a Ham-mer and a D1000.

He continued on a little and read another sign.

"You may even pick up robots that you stunned and throw them at other robots." Tyrone said, "Cool!"

He saw two Ham-mers, and a duplicatotron with a golden spatula behind a gate.

Tyrone ran up, Stunned the Ham-mers and picked one up.

Tyrone threw it at a button and the gate opened.

Tyrone ran through, destroyed the D1000 and collected the golden spatula.

Then Tyrone ran out the exit to jellyfish caves to Jellyfish lake.


	5. Jellyfish Fields: Jellyfish lake

** Jellyfish fields**

**Jellyfish lake**

Tyrone rode on a platform to jellyfish lake where he saw Mr Krabs.

"Ahoy there!" Mr Krabs said, "Pablo tells me yer lookin for the king jellyfish!"

"Yes." Tyrone said

"Good thing too ." Mr Krabs said, "That monster has been stinging all my good costomers in their poop decks! I hear you can find him up on top of old spork mountain here. Go hook that beast sailor!"

"Oh boy Mr Krabs!" Tyrone said, "I'll see what I can do."

Tyrone looked up at the long path to the top of Spork mountain.

"I can see the king Jellyfish's shower at the top." Tyrone said

"What are you waiting for boy? Go get that king jellyfish!" Mr Krabs said

Tyrone started to go but he stopped when he saw a new robot.

It had a vat of tartar sauce on its back and a tartar sauce cannon.

It turned around and shot three cardboard figures.

A moose, a kangaroo, and a bug.

Tyrones teeth chattered.

The robot blew on its gun like in the old west.

Tyrone ran over.

He dodged the robots tartar sauce cannon and destroyed it. But this one took two hits to destroy.

"TarTar!" Tyrone said

He looked out at Jellyfish lake.

There were five giant water fountains so the tide was higher then normal.

Tyrone destroyed a few wooden tikis, and thunder tikis, some jellyfish, and then he crossed a part of the lake.

Tasha was waiting for him.

"Hello Tasha." Tyrone said,

"Hello Tyrone." Tasha said, "I have a job for you to do."

"Oh boy!" Tyrone said

"I found golden spatula." Tasha said, "But those robots out on the island stole it and threw it in the lake. If you can figure out how to get it back, your welcome it use it."

"Sure enough Tasha." Tyrone said

Tyrone found a bus stop and reunited with Austin.

"Heres what I collected." Tyrone said

Tyrone gave Austin the shiny objects, socks, and golden spatula.

"Thanks Tyrone." Austin said

Austin checked his watch.

4 chocolates. 4416 shiny objects. 12 socks. 7 golden spatulas. 0/1 bottles of king jellyfish jelly.

Then Austin checked his progress for jellyfish fields.

"There's eight golden spatulas in every area. A question mrk means I don't know anything about that spatula. A blue spatula means I have a little clue about where it is. (it really gives me a clue about it.) a golden spatula means I got it." Austin said, "0/1 bottles of king jellyfish jelly, 8/14 socks, golden spatulas. Top of the hill golden, cowa-bungee golden, spelunking golden, tyrones dilemma golden, navigate the caynons and mesas blue, drain the lake golden, and two more I don't know yet."

Austin and Tyrone walked over to Tasha.

"Tell me you haven't been driving Austin?" Tasha said

"Of course not Tasha I don't even have a lisence." Austin said

"Oh good." Tasha said, "It was just another bad dream. Did you get the golden spatula back from the robots on the island yet?"

"No not yet." Tyrone said

"I better wait here." Austin said, "I'm not strong enough to do that."

Tyrone ran across the bridge to the island where there were Ham-mers coming from the fountains.

"I know just what to do!" Tyrone said

Tyrone did a belly flop and stunned the Ham-mers.

Then he picked them up and threw them at the fountains destroying them.

He repeated that for each of the fountains.

When they were all destroyed the water receded and A platform appeared with a golden spatula.

Tyrone grabbed it and went back to Austin and Tasha.

"Well done Tyrone." Tasha said, "Now you two better go get that jelly for Pablo."

"Thanks Tasha." Austin said before they headed out.

They walked up to a sign near a new tiki that had big ears.

"This is a SHH tiki." Austin said, "You will have to sneak up on it carefully to destroy it. Tyrone my throw things at a distance to destroy it."

They both stared at the tiki.

Tyrone ran forward.

The tiki shrank out if sight.

Tyrone stepped back and it reappeared.

Austin carefully tiptoed up to it and it stayed.

Tyrone tried to do the same but it disappeared again.

"I geuss only I can sneak up on them." Austin said,

They continued on.

They destroyed thunder tikis, a TarTar, a D1000, and two Fodders.

They crossed a river and hit a checkpoint.

Austin destroyed another TarTar.

The path started to curve upward.

They destroyed two Fodders, got thumped by a Ham-mer, and opened a box.

They crossed another river and destroyed more robots.

They found another sign with a stone tiki.

"This is a stone tiki." Austin said, "It cannot be destroyed by ordinary moves but it can be blown up with a thunder tiki."

They passed by it and came to an area with three Ham-mers, a wall of stone tikis, one thunder tiki, and a duplicatotron.

Tyrone stunned the Ham-mers with a belly flop while Austin blew up the tikis and the D1000.

They went through the path to a clam and a gate.

"Do I want to feed the clam 2000 shiny objects to open the gate?" Austin said, "Yes."

Austin gave the clam 2000 shiny objects and the gate opened.

They walked through to some high platforms.

After they crossed them they hit a checkpoint.

Austin shot out a TarTar and a Fodder as well as a D1000.

Then they destroyed tikis in the area.

"Hey look." Austin said, "One of your socks is past these unstable platforms."

"I see it." Tyrone said

"I'll get it." Austin said, "I'm more nimble."

Austin hopped all the way across the unstable platforms and grabbed the sock.

Then he used a bouncy tree to return.

Austin crossed a bridge of SHH tikis and opened the other box.

Then they destroyed a TarTar and crossed a river to more platforms.

They collected one of Tyrones socks and crossed several more unstable platforms.

Austin destroyed a Fodder and a Ham-mer.

Then he destroyed more Ham-mers and some tikis that were blocking the path.

They crossed a waterfall and grabbed some shiny objects and a chocolate.

"We're almost at the top of Spork mountain." Austin said.

They came up to two walls facing each other. They had purple kangaroo's on them.

Austin read a sign next to it.

"Austin can jump up walls with this symbol." Austin said, "You can bounce between the walls all the way to the top."

They looked at it.

"You're going to have to get on my back Tyrone." Austin said

"Are you sure you can carry me up there?" Tyrone asked

"Hey I may not be Tyrone the strong like you but I can lift some good weight." Austin said

Tyrone climbed onto Austins back and held onto his shoulders.

Austin took a deep breath and leapt between the walls kicking off with his feet.

He reached the top in seconds.

There were two TarTars guarding a golden spatula.

They destroyed them and grabbed it.

"This is it." Tyrone said

"We're going to have to fight the king jellyfish." Austin said

They ran to the top of spork mountain.


	6. Jellyfish Fields: Spork Mountain

** Jellyfish fields**

**Spork Mountain**

They were almost at the top when they met

"Bubble Buddy!" Austin said, "Gosh everyones trying to help out today!"

"Step quietly there." Bubble buddy said, "That king jellyfish is just at the top of this path. Good luck. You'll need it."

"Thanks Bubble Buddy!" Tyrone said

"But are you sure your ready to tackle the king jellyfish?" Bubble buddy asked

"Gulp." Tyrone said, "yeah."

They peeked over the edge to see the king jellyfish in his shower singing. He had a kings robe, a shower cap, and a brush he was using as a microphone.

They climbed up to it.

Both of them stared at him.

"I knew the king jellyfish was big." Austin said, "But who knew he had such a beautiful voice."

The king jellyfish noticed them.

He quickly stopped singing and replaced his shower cap with a crown.

"This is where we fight him." Tyrone said

The king jellyfish zapped Austin paralyzing him.

"I mean this is the part where I fight him." Tyrone said

It started to go after Tyrone with its electric tentacles.

Tyrone ran around the shower.

The king Jellyfish got onto the ground and shook.

Suddenly a shockwave of electricity shot out.

Tyrone jumped over it and attacked the king jellyfish.

It flew into the air again angrily.

Then a few jellyfish appeared

Tyrone quickly destroyed them and jumped over the king jellyfish's shockwave again.

He attacked it again and even more jellyfish appeared.

After Tyrone defeated them the king jellyfish shot out two shockwaves.

Tyrone jumped over them both and hit ut one more time,

The king jellyfish knew he lost the battle.

By now Austin had recovered and seen everything.

The king jellyfish floated over to the shower curtain and moved it revealing a huge slide and a bottle of king jellyfish jelly.

The king jellyfish picked up the bottle.

Then he threw them the bottle, tipped his crown, turned off the shower, and flew off holding a suitcase.

Austin and Tyrone waved goodbye.

They picked up the bottle.

"We got the king jellyfish jelly!" Austin said, "We better return to Pablo."

"You go ahead," Tyrone said, "I'll see you later."

"Alright Tyrone." Austin said

Bubble buddy called to them

"Nicely done my purple and orange friends!" Bubble buddy said

Austin opened a box near the slide.

Then he jumped into the tub and grabbed several shiny objects.

Then Austin jumped out.

"Lets check my progress." Austin said

Austin checked his watch.

"4 chocolates, 9 golden spatulas, 14 socks, 7034 shiny objects, and 1/1 bottles of king jellyfish jelly." Austin said, "now to check the area."

Austin hit a button and it displayed the progress for jellyfish fields.

"1/1 bottles of king jellyfish jelly. 10/14 of Tyrones socks," Austin said, "Now then golden spatulas. Top of the hill golden, cowa bungee golden, spelunking golden, Tyrones dilemma golden, navigate the caynyons and mesas golden, drain the lake golden, a question mark, defeat the king jellyfish blue? How can that be blue? I defeated it."

Austin thought and shrugged.

Then Austin jumped onto the giant slide and rode down on his tail like before.

He rode and grabbed one of Tyrones socks on a shortcut,

At the end there was a golden spatula on a platform high up.

Austin saw Larry the lobster.

"Wow!" Larry said, "Your going to need to make a massive leap at the end of the ramp to get that golden spatula."

"I'll have to do it later." Austin said

"Well I have faith in you anyway." Larry said

Austin opened a box and found a spring next to a sign.

"Use this spring to go back to jellyfish rock." Austin said

He jumped on and was rocketed all the way back to the entrance of jellyfish fields.

He ran over to Pablo.

"Here you are Pablo I got it!" Austin said

"OHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAH! That makes me feel a lot better!" Pablo said

"Anything for my friend Pablo." Austin said, "Want me to rub some on?"

"How about you just take this instead?" Pablo said

He handed Austin a golden spatula.


	7. Downtown Bikini Bottom: Downtown streets

** Downtown bikini bottom**

**Downtown streets**

Austin got back to Bikini Bottom.

He checked his progress for Bikini Bottom.

"4/8 socks, golden spatulas. Austins closet golden, on top of the pineapple golden, annoy squidward golden, 5 question marks." Austin said.

Austin walked over to the gate to downtown Bikini Bottom.

"I need 5 golden spatulas to enter." Austin said, "I have 10"

The gate opened and Austin headed to downtown Bikini Bottom.

"To downtown Bikini Bottom!" Austin said

"With streets," Austin said

"And rooftops," Austin said

"And a lighthouse!" Austin said

"Downtown Bikini Bottom." Austin said, "once a bustling metropolis. Now a debree covered freighter."

Austin met Tasha.

"Austin!" Tasha said, "The robots are destroying downtown Bikini Bottom! We have to evacuate!"

"Alright." Austin said, "But its going to take a while to get all this dust."

"Not vacuum evacuate!" Tasha said, "We have to get everyone to safety!"

"Can we just load them up in the boats?" Austin asked

"That won't do any good." Tasha said,

"Why not?" Austin asked

"Because the robots have taken all the steering wheels." Tasha said

"Couldn't we just drive in a straight line?" Austin asked

"No!" Tasha said, "There are too many turns!"

"Those fiends!" Austin said, "They thought of everything! Never fear Tasha I'll get those steering wheels back!"

"Austin if your involved I never fear, and I'll tell you what." Tasha said, "If you can pull this off I'll give you a golden spatula!"

"How about a drivers liecence instead." Austin asked

"Nice try." Tasha said, "Without those steering wheels we can't use the boats to evacuate. Find them for me in downtown Bikini Bottom. Hurry."

Austin ran to some tikis and found a steering wheel.

"I need to get 11." Austin said

Austin noticed a new robot nearby.

It was small, had horrible breath, and a strong jaw.

"I think I'll call that thing a Chomp-bot." Austin said as he destroyed it.

Austin saw a cannon shooting giant sinks.

There were stacks of stone tikis with a thunder tiki on top.

"I better come back later for this." Austin said

There were wire fences all around downtown Bikini Bottom.

Austin saw a button and a sign with a glowing purple ball

"This ball will let you roll around in a ball really fast like sonic the hedgehog. If you take damage or jump you return to normal." Austin said

Austin jumped and did a bubble stomp on the button and the fence opened.

A couple seconds later it closed.

"I get it." Austin said,

Austin stomped on the button and grabbed the ball which made him curl up and do a spin dash.

He shot through the gate and returned to normal.

"That was just like sonic's spin dash I think I'll call it that." Austin said

He turned and saw another new robot.

It looked like a purple and green striped parasol without the handle and it had an arm with a glove on each end.

Another one appeared.

They surrounded an anchovie as one of them tapped his shoulder.

Then they both spun around and hit him back and forth.

Then an anvil fell on one of them.

"What the?" Austin said

Austin looked up to see Gary on a roof.

"Meow." Gary said

Austin nodded and read a sign.

"This robot will try to smack you away," Austin said, "The best way to defeat it is with a bubble bounce."

Austin ran over to the robot as it tried to swing at him.

"Somehow I don't think he needs a hand," Austin said

Austin rolled underneath it as it passed over him then he jumped, waved his bubble wand, and bubble bounced the robot.

"G-Love!" Austin said

Austin noticed a spring next to the building next to him.

Austin jumped on it and landed on an awning.

Then Austin crossed more awnings and had to cross on some floating tikis but then at the end he found a steering wheel.

"Heres another one!" Austin. said, "Number one in the Bikini Bottom scavenger hunt three years running. Thank you."

Austin went back to the spring.

Austin ran on, grabbed some shiny objects and destroyed some tikis.

"The robots here are knocking over some buildings." Austin said as he looked at a toppled building.

Austin turned to look down another street and gasped

"Theres hot sauce everywhere!" Austin said

The robots had broken several giant bottles of hot sauce and it now covered the road.

Austin tapped some with his foot.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Austin said, "It burns!"

Austin took a minute to grab another chocolate which made him feel much better.

"The fence over near the Bikini Bottom first national bank is shut," Austin said, "I'll have to avoid all the hot sauce just to get there!"

Austin then looked at a button on the ground and a spinball.

"And this opens it!" Austin said as he bounced the button,

Then Austin grabbed the spinball and spin dashed past the sauce, took a detour to grab another steering wheel, and shot through the fence.

Once it was jammed open Austin doubled back to hit two thunder tikis blowing up part of the fence for a shortcut back.

Austin ran behind the bank where he destroyed some tikis, a TarTar, and grabbed one of Tyrones socks.

Austin saw that robots were throwing things out of a window in a building.

Austin had to dodge those and more hot sauce until he came to another spinball and button.

There was a big gap in the path ahead.

Austin hit the button.

A boat fell into the gap making a platform halfway across.

And some of the street cracked which made a ramp.

"I see what I need to do." Austin said

Austin grabbed the spinball and spin dashed over the ramp. He hit the boat and bounced off it to the other side.

Austin went on.

He destroyed a Fodder, a Chomp bot, and a G-love.

Then Austin stared at another building that had furniture flying from it.

Austin bounced a switch next to it and the window shut so no more furniture was flying,

Then Austin ran over to Bubble buddy who was right next to the lighthouse.

"This door is locked from the inside." Bubble buddy said, "You'll have to find another way in.

Austin nodded and continued on.

Austin bounced on a spring and crossed three wobbly oily platforms to another one of Tyrones socks.

Austin destroyed a Chomp bot and a Fodder but they reappeared again from a duplicatotron that was on the other side of the fence.

The street had been raised into a ramp while there was a hole in the fence.

Austin also saw a boat on its end that had a steering wheel at the top.

"Thats to high for even me to reach." Austin said

He passed a clam and a gate to the Bikini Bottom sea needle.

"Do I want to feed the clam 2100 shiny objects to open the gate to the sea needle?" Austin said, "Yes."

Austin fed the clam 2100 shiny objects and the gate opened.

Austin went inside the sea needle.

Mr Krabs was there.

"Ah there you are boy." Mr Krabs said, "The robots have broken the sea needle and locked all but the west door."

"I'll get them open Mr Krabs but then I need to be off." Austin said

Austin ran along the west door through a path full of holes as he looked down at the long drop to Bikini bottoms streets.

Austin destroyed a TarTar and went to the north door.

He destroyed a Chomp bot them grabbed a steering wheel there.

"I guess it's a good thing I came in here after all." Austin said

Austin bounced on the button and the north door opened.

Austin ran and found the entire floor to the east end was gone.

Luckily there were floating platforms.

Austin started to cross when he saw another new robot.

It was floating and it had an arm that threw water missles.

"Chuck." Austin said, "I better be careful now."

Austin tried to cross without it noticing him but it did and threw a water missile.

Austin tried to avoid it but he slipped and fell.

Austin fell as he stared at the sea needle getting farther away.

Then there was a big flash and Austin was back at the north door.

"Thank goodness for that." Austin said

He went on again and used a bubble bash to destroy Chuck.

Then Austin got to the east entrance.

Austin destroyed a G-love and hit the button opening the east door, and got another steering wheel.

Austin looked over at the path to the south entrance.

"The entire floor is gone." Austin said, "And theres no way for me to cross here."

Austin went back to Mr Krabs and told him.

"I opened the north and east doors but I can't get to the south one," Austin said, "I think I saw a button that might help but its too far and too high to hit."

"Well then just come back later." Mr Krabs said, "And thanks."

Austin nodded and took the elevator back down.

Austin then grabbed a spinball and spin dashed up the ramp and through the hole in the fence.

Austin then destroyed the D1000 which also blew up the fence.

Austin then destroyed some tikis, hit a checkpoint, and checked his watch.

"4 chocolates, 10 golden spatulas, 17 of Tyrones socks, 5/11 steering wheels, and 7119 shiny objects," Austin said, "Now for the area progress, 5/11 steering wheels, 2/9 socks, golden spatulas, end of the road blue, 6 question marks, come back with a new move blue? What?"

Austin looked down the road and saw Gary next to a box.

Austin opened the box and walked over to Gary.

"Hi Gary." Austin said "Thanks for your help earlier."

"Meow." Gary said

"Yes I have been getting some excirsize today. Thanks for noticing." Austin said

"Meow." Gary said

"Not done?" Austin said, "Doesn't that mean?"

"Meow." Gary said

Austin looked up to see a way to the rooftops. And there was a golden spatula there,

"Oh that's the entrance to the rooftops which leads to the lighthouse!" Austin said, "And theres another golden Spatula! I can use that!"

"Meow." Gary said

Austin turned atound and saw some pipes that he could climb on to head there.

"Meow." Gary said

"What do you mean get Uniqua to help me? Can't I get through this myself?" Austin asked

"Meow. Meow/" Gary said

"Oh that gap looks big." Austin said, "Ok I'm definitely not making that jump. How is anyone going to get across there? Uh oh. More robots. HOLY DUTCHMANS GHOST THAT GAP LOOKS IMPOSSIBLE! ITS IMPASSABLE!"

"Meow/" Gary said,

"Your right." Austin said, "I do need to find Uniqua to help me out. Get Uniqua and then head to smoke stacks door check."

Austin looked around and blew up more tikis.

Then he found Uniqua.

"Uniqua I need your help." Austin said, "I have to get across the rooftops to get to the lighthouse,"

"Of course I'll help Austin." Uniqua said

"Ok good." Austin said, "Now what moves can you do?"

"I can do a Karate chop," Uniqua said, "A midair Karate kick, I can lasso enimies with my lasso, and I can use my lasso to hover for short periods of time."

Uniqua did each one as she said it.

"Hovering!" Austin said, "That's the one I need right now! We need to use it to cross the rooftops to get to the lighthouse!"

"OK!" Uniqua said, "But before we go what can you do?"

"I can do my bubble spin," Austin said, "A bubble bounce, and a bubble bash."

Austin showed her.

"Tyrone can do a slam attack, a body slam that stuns enimies and is strong enough to use throw and freezy fruits." Austin said

"Well we better get going." Uniqua said

Austin nodded.

They climbed up some pipes to low roof top.

Uniqua read a sign.

"Have Uniqua swing her lasso in midair to glide." Uniqua said

They ran to the first gap.

"Do you think your lasso is strong enough to hold both of us?" Austin asked

"You bet!" Uniqua said, "Just grab onto me!"

"But wait." Austin said, "We need to get that steering wheel."

Austin pointed to the one on the boat that he couldn't get earlier.

Uniqua swung down, grabbed it and came back.

"Lets do this." Austin said

Austin wrapped his arms and legs around Uniqua.

Uniqua jumped and hovered over the gap to the other side.

They grabbed a hidden purple shiny object and blew up some fence parts.

"Check behind that building." Austin said

Uniqua flew around the nearby building and found another purple shiny object.

"That's awfully pretty." Uniqua said

They crossed to the next building and hovered over another gap.

Uniqua chopped and kicked all the tikis there and lassoed floating tikis.

Then They saw another sign and a floating object.

"You can lasso a trailer hitch in midair and swing from it." Uniqua read.

Austin held on.

Uniqua jumped and lassoed the trailer hitch.

Then they swung across to another building.

"That was fun!" Uniqua said

"You said it!" Austin said

"Theres another robot." Uniqua said

"That's a G-love" Austin said

"I can lasso robots too." Uniqua said

She lassoed the G-love by tying its hands together.

"I'm getting dizzy just watching you." Uniqua said

They climbed up some smokestacks, destroyed another D1000 and stared at the long gap to the building. Luckily there were Trailer hitches.

They swung along 4 trailer hitches to get to the other buiding and opened a box.

Uniqua then flew to another nearby building that had a cannon on it.

Uniqua destroyed the cannon and grabbed a steering wheel before heading back.

Then She swung behind another building and grabbed one of Tyrones socks.

"Before we go to the rooftops," Austin said, "Lets take one last look around here."

Uniqua flew high and Austin ran low.

"Well if it isn't Uniqua." Tasha said

"Hey there Tasha." Uniqua said

Uniqua flew across a broken building to another sock.

"I think we have everything for now." Uniqua said

"Lets check our progress first," Austin said

Austin checked his watch.

"Three chocolates, 7/11 steering wheels, 8908 shiny objects, 11 golden spatulas including this one, and 19 socks." Austin said, "7/11 steering wheels, 4/9 socks, golden spatulas, end of the road blue, learn Uniquas moves golden, 5 question marks, come back with a new move blue."

They grabbed the golden spatula and ran to the rooftops.


	8. Downtown Bikini Bottom: Rooftops

** Downtown bikini bottom**

**Downtown rooftops**

They found Pablo at the rooftops.

"Hey Pablo Whats shakin?" Uniqua asked

"Uniqua! Austin!" Pablo said, "Boy am I glad to see you! I need your help. My Tv antennae has been getting bad reception lately so I need someone to replace my old antennae with this shiny new one!"

"Yes sir!" Uniqua said, "That antennae is shinier then a three dollar bill!"

"Why can't you replace it yourself?" Austin asked

"I'm not really much of a jumper." Pablo said

"So?" Uniqua said, "Whats jumping got to do with it?"

"Because the old antennae is up there." Pablo said

He pointed up to another building across downtown that had the antennae and a golden spatula.

"Wow!" Uniqua said, "That's taller then a glass of texas iced tea!"

"The robots have blocked off the rooftops." Pablo said, "I can't do all those fancy moves you two can do to cross gaps."

"So what are you going to do with the old antennae?" Uniqua asked

"Its yours if you switch it out with this new one." Pablo said

"Well I have been getting bad Tv reception at home." Uniqua said, "You got a deal."

They went behind the building they were on to see if there was anything.

Austin bubble bounced a button and a spring appeared.

Austin jumped on and it rocketed him up through several floating tikis onto a big metal windmill.

Austin found one of Tyrones socks and jumped back down.

Then they opened a box.

"Lets head for the lighthouse." Uniqua said

They flew across a building to see a Chuck and a lady.

They watched as it threw a water missile at the lady.

"This robot is called Chuck." Austin said, "It throws those water missiles."

"Yikes." Uniqua said

They swung across a trailer hitch and Uniqua lassoed Chuck.

They climbed to another building and Uniqua lassoed a G-love.

"Be careful Uniqua." Austin said, "Theres a TarTar on the next one."

They crossed avoiding TarTar's shots and Austin destroyed it.

But the blast caused him to knock into Uniqua who then fell off the building.

"Uniqua!" Austin said

There was a big flash and both of them were back on the building.

"I'm so glad for that." Uniqua said

Austin jumped onto a smokestack and grabbed a steering wheel.

"Theres another one." Uniqua said

Then they got onto a moving platform and destroyed a D1000, a Fodder, and a Chomp-bot.

They had to swing across another trailer hitch to get to another building and destroy another G-love.

They flew to another building where they opened another box and found a clam.

"Do we want to feed the clam 2100 shiny objects to create a new trailer hitch path?" Uniqua said, "Yes."

She fed the clam and several more trailer hitches appeared.

"This doesn't look like the way we need to go Uniqua." Austin said, "We'll come back later."

They swung across another trailer hitch to another building.

They destroyed some Tikis and flew to the next one.

Austin destroyed a TarTar, a Fodder, and a Chomp-bot.

Then they bounced on a spring to another building where there were two more Chomp –bots.

Uniqua turned around and saw a steering wheel on the smokestack of the building they were just on.

Uniqua flew to get it and then came back.

They crossed a conveyer belt to another building and swung across trailer hitches.

On the next big building there were 2 Fodders, 2 G-loves, and a D1000.

Austin and Uniqua quickly destroyed them all.

Austin then hit a button that was behind the D1000.

A spring lowered.

They bounced across four springs to the next building.

They destroyed some Tikis and flew to the next building where there was a Chuck.

Uniqua lassoed it.

They rode a floating platform to a gap filled with more floating platforms.

They crossed and found a steering wheel, and a purple shiny object.

On the next building Austin destroyed a TarTar and more tikis.

They found a D1000 and two G-loves.

Austin destroyed the G-loves and Uniqua destroyed the D1000.

They crossed more floating platforms to a pipe that made a slide.

Uniqua slid down on a snowboard while Austin used his Tail like before.

They jumped and grabbed another sock.

On the next building they could see the lighthouse.

"We're almost there." Austin said

They crossed several conveyer belts and destroyed more Chucks and they got to the lighthouse where they found the antennae.

Uniqua switched them and Then they grabbed the golden spatula.

Then Austin Bubble bounced a button and a spring appeared.

They bounced up to the lighthouse entrance.

Uniqua opened a box and they found another one of Tyrones socks behind the lighthouse.

Uniqu ran over to the box.

"I'm going to tell Pablo that we fixed his antennae." Uniqua said, "I'll meet you in a minute."

Uniqua jumped in the box and was teleported back To Pablo.

"Hey Pablo we fixed it." Uniqua said

"Oh thank you." Pablo said, "I can finally watch those reruns of the rockfish files."

Uniqu jumped back in and went back to the lighthouse where Austin was waiting.

"Lets check our progress first." Austin said, "4 chocolates, 10/11 steering wheels, 12 golden spatulas, 22 socks, 9618 shiny objects. Now for the area progress. 7/9 socks, 10/11 steering wheels, golden spatulas. End of the road blue, learn Uniquas moves golden, a question mark, across the rooftops golden, Swingin Uniqua blue, two more question marks, come bck with a new move blue."

"Lets go." Uniqua said

"The last steering wheel should be in here/" Austin said, "Then we can bring them back to Tasha and evacuate downtown Bikini Bottom."

They ran inside.


	9. Goo Lagoon: Goo laggon beach

** Goo lagoon**

** Goo lagoon beach**

When all the bubbles and light was gone they were back in front of Austins Pineapple house.

They saw Tyrone and walked over to him.

"Hey Tyrone!" Austin said, "I found twenty socks so far."

"Now their back home safe where they belong!" Uniqua said

"Heres your golden spatulas." Tyrone handed then each a golden Spatula.

They took it and explained their plan.

"We need to go around and help in these places so I'll go there and one of you will come with me." Austin said, "The other should stay here. The one with me should wait by the bus stop so I can bring them if I need their help."

They agreed.

"Now then." Austin said, "We need to go to Goo Lagoon next!"

"Then we should have enough golden spatulas to get to the next part of Bikini Bottom." Uniqua said

"You got it!" Austin said, "Tyrone Your coming with me to Goo Lagoon!"

"Alright!" Tyrone said, "I love the surf sand and sun!"

They walked over to the gate to Goo Lagoon and it opened since they had enough golden spatulas.

"See you later Uniqua!" Austin said

"To Goo Lagoon!" Tyrone said

"With a beach," Austin said

"And Caves," Tyrone said

"And a peir carnival!" Austin said

"Ahh Goo Lagoon." Austin said, "A sundrenched beach of sludge at the bottom of the sea. But all is not well here on Paradise."

Austin was in a parking lot and walked towards the beach.

Austin destroyed some tikis and a Ham-mer.

Then Austin walked up to a ledge he couldn't jump up to.

There was a platform with a bubble bash symbol underneath but it was facing the wrong way.

Austin read a sign next to it.

"You can use the bubble bash to move things." Austin said, "Stand under the platform and bubble bash to flip the platform over."

Austin waved his bubble wand over his head and Bubble bashed the platform.

It flipped over and Austin jumped to the ledge.

Austin destroyed some tikis and stayed away from some goo.

Austin rn on and saw Goo Lagoon.

But he also saw a new robot.

This one was floating and had a parasol on its head and sunglasses. Austin also noticed a remote in its hand.

Austin watched as it flew up to a nearby person then it pressed a button on its remote and made a deep honking noise. Like Austins alarm clock. Then a storm cloud appeared and zapped the person with lightning.

"Monsoon!" Austin said

Austin ran up and bubble Bashed Monsoon and ran on.

He arrived at Goo Lagoon and saw Tasha.

"Austin do I look burned?" Tasha asked,

"Well you do look a little orange." Austin said

"Barnacles! that darn robot!" Tasha said

"Robot?!" Austin said

"Yeah!" Tasha said, "A big robot came nd stole everybodies sunscreen!"

"Oh No!" Austin said, "Everyone will burn! Then they'll get all itchy and peel!"

"Exactly!" Tasha said, "You can't spend a day at the beach without sunscreen. That sun is way too hot! The robot is way over there on the island!"

Tasha pointed out a distance to an island where there was Monsoon and a whole stack of crates filled with sunscreen.

"Austin maybe you can use those sun reflectors to point the suns rays on the robot." Tasha said, "If you hit one of the buttons on the side of a lifeguard tower the reflector will turn. Connect all the towers and the light will shoot out to the big reflector on the island. Then all you have to do is swim out to the island and turn the big reflector onto the robot. I'll stay here."

"But I can't swim." Austin said

Austin walked over to the first tower which was next to Tasha and a bus stop.

Austin looked at it.

"There are two buttons." Austin said

Austin shrugged and hit one.

The light went to another tower.

Austin ran towards it and destroyed a Ham-mer and a G-love.

Austin ran to the second reflector, destroyed a Fodder and a Ham-mer, and looked at the positions.

"This one goes to two towers!" Austin said, "I'll have to see which one is right."

Austin bubble bashed one of the buttons and the light shone on another reflector.

Then he Ran to the reflector, hit a checkpoint and opened a box.

Then Austin hit a button and the reflector shined on the other one that was there before.

"This one might not be right." Austin said

Austin ran to the reflector the light was at and hit both buttons.

Neither of them shined the light on a reflector.

Austin ran back to the other reflector and hit the other button so that it shined on a different reflector.

Austin ran to the reflector near the juice bar and hit a button.

It was the wrong one.

Austin hit the other button and the light shone on the reflector on the island,

"Well now I have to figure out how to get there." Austin said

Austin looked into the distance.

"I got it!" Austin said, "I can get there through the peir on the other side of the Goo Lagoon caves!"

Austin ran over to a hill and destroyed a Monsoon next to it.

Then Ausitn destroyed two Ham-mers and destroyed a Duplicatron.

Then Austin jumped on top of one of the lifeguard towers.

There was a throw fruit and a button.

"I need Tyrone." Austin said

Austin ran back to the bus stop and switched with Tyrone.

Tyrone ran up the hill and threw the throw fruit at the button.

Several platforms appeared.

Tyrone ran across them to another tower where he hit another button.

More platforms appeared but these were moving Back and forth.

Tyrone hopped across them and hit the next button.

Then spinning platforms appeared and Tyrone crossed them.

Tyrone hit the last button and severl more platforms appeared.

Tyrone ran across them and got to the other side.

On top of the last beacon was a sock.

Tyrone grabbed it and found Pablo.

"Hello lady." Tyrone said.

"Hello Tyrone." Pablo said. "Have you seen Austin? If you see him tell him I need him. I'll be over by the juice bar."

"Sure thing Lady/" Tyrone said

Tyrone ran back to the bus stop where he switched with Austin.

Austin ran over to the Juice bar where he saw Pablo.

"Oh no!" Pablo said "Those childrens ballons have been overfilled! Their carrying the children out of control!"

"I don't know Pablo It looks like their having lot of fun." Austin said.

"Yes." Pablo said, "Too much fun if you ask me. You can save the children By bubble bashing Each of the Balloons. Pop all the ballons then come see me for a reward."

"Can do Pablo." Austin said,

Austin ran to the side of the Juice bar and climbed some poles to pop one of the Ballons.

Then Austin ran to some more Poles, bubble bashed a platform, and destroyed a G-love and popped more Balloons.

Austin destroyed a D1000 and found a sock on top of the Juice bar.

Then Austin saw a high ledge but couldn't get to it.

Austin then ran on to the shore where there were severl poles sticking out.

"Uh Oh!" Ausitn said, "I can't swim!"

Austin hopped across the poles to a small island where Austin destroyed a Monsoon.

Then Austin hopped across more poles and avoided fire breathing inflatable dragons to a giant sandcastle.

Austin opened a box and destroyed a Monsoon,

Then Austin destroyed a floating Tiki holding up several more.

Austin climbed the staircase of Tikis to a turret and found sock.

Then Austin ran up to the entrance to the castle where he saw Bubble Buddy..

"Austin I heard you were collecting golden spatulas." Bubble buddy said.

"Yes Bubble Buddy I am." Austin said, "Have you seen one?"

"Why Yes!" Bubble buddy said, "We were having a sand castle contest and somebody put a golden spatula on the top."

"If I had a castle I would name it Fort Pattytown the third. And Fort Pattytown the third would have a big bake sale every Monday." Austin said,

"UHHH " Bubble buddy said, "The golden spatula?"

"Oh at the top of the castle right!" Austin said, "That should be easy to reach/"

"Well perhaps you should see for yourself/" Bubble buddy said

"You know Maybe I should get Tyrone to help me." Ausitn said

Austin found a bus stop nearby and Brought Tyrone over.

Austin destroyed several tikis in front of the gate while Tyrone talked to Bubble Buddy.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Bubble buddy asked

"I'm a moose." Tyrone said, "What are you?"

"I'm a figment of Austins imagination." Bubble buddy said

"Oh that makes sense." Tyrone said

Tyrone and Austin walked through to a wall and a button.

Austin hit the button.

The wall in front of them opened but another wall appeared behind them.

They saw a pipe that was shooting water.

"Water's rising!" Austin said, "we have to get to higher ground!"

They ran across several barrels nd platforms until they got to ledges high enough.

"A freezy fruit!" Tyrone said

Tyrone picked it up and froze the goo.

They ran across the ice to get to a sock.

They crossed to the other side and the water level receded.

They destroyed a D1000 and looked at the walls.

"We're going to have to cross this to get to the caves." Tyrone said

They crossed the first part on the wall and were bombarded by beach balls.

Austin saw a beachball cannon on one of the turrets.

They ran on and dodged beach balls until they destroyed the cannon and a Monsoon.

They ran to the next turret and destroyed a Ham-mer.

Then they dodged more beach balls and destroyed another cannon along with another Monsoon.

They climbed a staircase and grabbed the golden spatula at the top.

Then Austin bounced on a series of springs to the top of the castle.

Austin destroyed several tikis and grabbed a sock.

Then Austin went into the Goo Lagoon caves.


	10. Goo Lagoon: Goo lagoon caves

** Goo lagoon**

** Goo lagoon caves**

In the caves Austin found Gary.

"Hey Gary whats new?" Austin asked

"Meow." Gary said

"You don't say!" Austin said, "Squidward bought a new sweater! Oh he's so crazy!"

"Meow," Gary said

"And theres a golden spatula at the end of this cave! WOW!" Austin said "Thanks Gary!"

"Meow." Gary said

Austin ran along the cave and opened a box.

Then He hopped across some rocks to a ledge.

"Uh oh." Austin said, "It looks like the water level changes here too."

Austin destroyed a Chomp-bot and some floating tikis.

Then he ran on until he saw a button on the ceiling and a buoy.

Austin also noticed there was a platform right next to the ledge.

"If that's there then that must mean somethings hidden/" Austin said

Austin jumped down and grabbed one of Tyrones socks just before the water level changed.

Austin bubble bashed the button and several stalagtites fell into the water making platforms.

Austin bounced across some thunder tikis to a pair of two movable platforms.

"These are the ones I have to bubble bash." Austin said

Austin looked at the layout/

The cave went around in a circle and there was a path right in the middle.

"I can only go around counterclockwise/" Austin said

Austin Bubble bashed one of the platforms and he hopped onto it and jumped over to another Stalagtite.

Austin hopped onto a small peir and stared,

There was a thin plank which was the only way to cross but there were beachballs rolling down the path.

Austin took a deep breath and bounced over each of the balls but one of them hit him.

"Well that was interesting." Austin said

Austin jumped onto and across some floating tikis.

The tikis led to a small ledge where Austin destroyed several tikis, a Monsoon, a Chomp-bot, and a Fodder.

Then Austin grabbed one of Tyrones socks and ran back.

"Actully wait." Austin said, "Let me check my progress."

Austin pulled up his progress.

"3 chocolates, 17 golden spatulas, 15940 shiny objects, 9 socks, and 2/5 balloons." Austin said, "Now area progress. 2/5 balloons, 6/11 socks, now golden spatulas. King of the castle golden, connect the towers blue, save the children blue, one question mark, through the sea caves blue, and three more question marks."

Austin continued on.

He grabbed a chocolate and ran onto a bouy.

Austin Bubble bashed another button above him.

Another stalagtite fell.

Austin hopped across to a bridge and was halfway across the circle/

Austin destroyed a Fodder, and a Ham-mer.

Austin jumped to another ledge and carefully continued on until he came to another checkpoint.

Austin jumped to another platform but slipped and fell into the goo with a splash.

Austin closed his eyes. He waited until the flash and he reappered at the checkpoint.

This time Austin made it to the platform.

Austin destroyed another Ham-mer and Chomp-bot and hit another button.

Then More stalagtites fell.

Austin hopped cross them back to where he started.

More stalagtites had fallen so Austin ran straight through to the end.

Austin destroyed a Ham-mer and a Monsoon and grabbed the golden spatula at the end.

Then Austin opened the box.

Austin then ran out of the cave to the peir


	11. Goo Lagoon: Goo lagoon peir

** Goo lagoon**

** Goo lagoon peir**

Austin ran out of the caves and destroyed a fodder.

Then Austin opened a box and ran over to the entrance where he saw Mr Krabs.

"Hey Austin." Mr Krabs said, "Help me find Tyrone. I have a task that I think he can help me with."

Austin found a bus stop and brought Tyrone over.

"Mr Krabs needs you." Austin said

They went back to the entrance and talked to Mr Krabs again.

"The carnivals closed." Mr Krabs said

"A pesky robot has taken over me Ticket booth and worse me money," Mr Krabs said, "If you help me get rid of that no-good robot I'll give you a big reward."

They ran over to it.

There was a Ham-mer in the ticket booth.

Tyrone and Austin did every attack they had but no effect.

"I know!" Tyrone said

Tyrone stunned a nearby G-Love and picked it up.

Then Tyrone carried it over to the ticket booth and threw it at the Ham-mer.

The robots and the ticket booth were destroyed.

They watched as the peir cracked and made platforms to the ferris wheel,

But then the ferris wheel fell into the water so it was floating there spinning.

"Lets go Talk to Mr Krabs." Austin said

They went Back to Mr Krabs.

"Well thats not exactly what I had in mind." Mr Krabs said, "I hope my insurance covers all this. Why don't you try something less expensive I mean dangerous. I need them crazy robots cleared out of the bumper boats. When you guys destroyed them all come back and see me."

They ran on to the ferris wheel.

Tyrone destroyed a D1000 and they ran on to a game booth.

"Whack a Tiki." Austin said

"I'll do it." Tyrone said

Tyrone picked up a throw fruit and threw it at the button to start the game.

Tyrone ran around and destroyed the tikis tht came up,

When he won a sock appeared.

"Heres our prize." Austin said

They destroyed a Fodder and crossed more platforms to the next ride.

"The teacups of madness." Tyrone said

"I think I'll go that wy." Austin said

"Ok I'll go around." Tyrone said

Austin went on the ride nd collected some shiny objects hidden in the cups.

Austin came off a little woozy.

Tyrone destroyed several tikis along with a Ham-mer, a G-Love, and two Fodders.

Tyrone was waiting for Austin at the end.

They continued on.

They jumped across more platforms to a giant skee-ball game.

"But all the balls are missing." Ausitn said

"Hey theres a sign." Tyrone said, "You can't play this until you get a new move."

"Lets just ignore it for now." Austin said

They crossed more platforms to an icy area.

They looked and saw a D1000 at the end of the path.

Tyrone picked up a throwfruit and slid down the ice to throw it at the machine.

Once it was destroyed another sock appeared.

They grabbed it and crossed another platform.

There was a tall ride and a clam.

"Do we want to feed the clam 2200 shiny objects to create a bunjee jump?" Austin asked, "Yes."

The gave the clam 2200 shiny objects and a spring appeared.

"We'l hve to do it later." Tyrone said

Austin agreed and they continued to a giant slide.

"I always have time for this." Austin said

Austin took off down the slide.

It was yellow in the center. There was a blue stripe on ech side of the yellow and on the other sides of the blue were red.

Austin sailed around destroying tikis and grabbing shiny objects,

At the end Austin made a huge jump and grabbed a purple shiny object.

"I saw another sock!" Austin said

Austin jumped onto an ice cream stand , then onto a cotton cndy stand and grabbed a sock at the top.

Austin jumped down and they ran on to the bumper boats.

Tyrone picked up a throw fruit and threw it at a button which brought up some stairs.

"Lets do this." Austin said

They jumped up and were ready to fight,

There were two G-Loves, and two Ham-mers.

Each of them destroyed one.

They opened another box and jumped in to go back to mr Krabs.

"Here is your reward." Mr Krabs said, "Now try not to destroy any more of the peir will you?"

They took his golden spatula and went through the box again.

They found one of Tyrones teetertotters.

"This will take us to the island in goo Laggon beach!" Austin said

"Yeah and I can see it from here!" Tyrone said

"Can you carry both me and a throw fruit?" Austin asked

"Lets find out." Tyrone said

Austin got onto Tyrones back.

Tyrone picked up a throw fruit and stood on one end of the teeter totter.

He threw it at the target and they were launched to the island.

"Theres the last reflector!" Austin said

Austin walked up to the button on it and Bubble Bashed it.

The light shined onto the Monsoon and it was destroyed.

They watched as a spring appeared.

They bounced on it and flew back to the beach.

"Lets go see Tasha." Austin said

They ran over to her,

"Congratulations guys you're the kings of the beach!" Tasha said, "Have a golden spatula. Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Austin said

"Lets go back to Bikini Bottom" Tyrone said, "We can probably get into the next area there."

Austin brought up his watch and hit the golden spatula in bikini Bottom marked on top of the pineapple.

With a flash and a swirl of bubbles they disappeared.

818-318-5766


	12. Posidome

** Posiedome**

They reappeared in front of Austins Pineapple.

They noticed Uniqua and ran over to her.

"We can go to the next part of Bikini Bottom!" Austin said

"And Austin." Tyrone said, "Heres another golden spatula for finding my socks."

"Thanks." Austin said taking it.

They went to Mr Krabs.

"So do you want to trade 3000 shiny objects for a golden spatula?" Mr krabs said.

"Yes." Uniqua said

They gave Mr Krabs 3000 shiny objects and he gave them a golden spatula.

"Now onto the next part of Bikini bottom!" Austin said

They ran to the gate and fence that was blocking the next part of Bikini bottom.

They were about to open it when Suddenly Tyrone and Austin disappeared in a flash of light and a swirl of bubbles.

"Guys!" Uniqua cried

Meanwhile Austin and Tyrone had appeared in a big boxing ring surrounded by a huge crowd and in front of them was King Neptune.

"I have brought you two here to face a great challenge!" King Neptune said

Austin and Tyrone quickly understood the situation.

"I've got nerves of steel and muscles of sand." Austin said

"And eyes of jelly!" Tyrone said

"My posidome has been bleached! By a mighty foe who you must vanquish." King Neptune said

"Bring it on your highness!" Austin said, "BRING! IT! ON!"

The realistic fish head started anouncing.

"In this corner defending the Posidome!" The realistic fish head said, "A small purple guy! And his challenger! A huge murderous robot shaped like a bug!"

A giant robot jumped into the ring. It looked just like Uniqua.

"Look!" Tyrone said, "It's a giraffe!"

"I think I have to go home." Austin said, "To feed Gary!"

The robot took a couple steps forward and then slammed the ground.

Austin ran around trying to find an opening or a weak spot.

The robot suddenly jumped up high over Austin.

"Yikes!" Austin said

Austin dove out of the way as the robot landed on its back.

Austin gasped as the robot was too heavy to get up right away.

"Now!" Austin said

"Looks like the robots left itself vurnerable!" The realistic fish head said

Austin jumped over it and bubble bounced the body.

The robots head flew off straight up high and then landed back on its head.

"That's not enough." Austin said

Austin quickly looked around.

"There are beams, lights, and a big scoreboard above us. Thats it!" Austin said

The robot got up and repeated the same patterns. This time Austin got hit by its slam attack.

This time Austin lured it to the center underneath the scoreboard.

The robot jumped again and Austin dodged its attack.

This time Austin bubble bounced it again and the head flew up into the score board where it got a big zap and several sparks flew before falling back onto the body.

"That's it!" Austin said, "That's how I fight it!"

"Great Barrier reef!" The realistic fish head said

Austin grabbed some Chocolate and was ready to do it again.

Austin dodged the robots attacks and when it was on the ground under the scoreboard Austin bubble bounced It and electrified the head again.

"Now the robots taking a beating out there!" The realistic fish head said

Austin repeated the process once more.

Once the robot was on the ground

"Austin has an opening!" The realistic fish head said, "But will he go for it?"

Austin bounced and electrified the head,

"The robot had better change tactics and fast!" The realistic fish head said

But this time something happened.

The scoreboard broke and fell.

It crashed beside the ring with its wild electricity.

"It won't work now!" Austin said.

Tyrone called from the sidelines.

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" Tyrone said

"Tyrone were not Playing!" Austin said, "Were fighting for our lives!"

"I wanna play!" Tyrone said, "I know what to do now!"

"Oh all right!" Austin said

They switched places as the robot got up.

It walked around a bit and did a slam like before,

But then it did something new,

It ran to the ropes on the side and slingshoted to the other side.

Its legs shot out all the way and springs flew,

"Sproing!" The realistic fish head said, "It's the old clothesline move!"

Tyrone jumped over the legs with surprise.

Then the robot did its jump, and Tyrone dodged.

As it was trying to get up Austin watched wondering what Tyrone would do,

Tyrone did his own body slam on the robots body,

The head flew up and landed on the ground.

"The robots losing its head!" The realistic fish head said

Tyrone ran over and picked it up.

Then Tyrone ran over to the scoreboard and threw it at the live electricity,

"Oh!" Austin said, "I get it now!"

The head and the body crackled with electricity before the head flew back to the robot.

"What a shocking takedown by Tyrone!" The realistic fish head said

Tyrone ran around and dodged the robots two attacks, But this tome he was unavle to dodge the robots jumping attack.

The robot jumped up easily, and did a battle pose that said, "bring it on."

Tyrone grabbed another chocolate and dodged its attacks again.

Then he dodged the jumped attack and slammed down on the robot.

The head came off and Tyrone ran, grabbed it, and threw it into the electrified scoreboard.

"Ooh!" The realistic fish head said, "Nice flying uh head thing move by Tyrone!"

Tyrone repeated the whole process again.

"Wow!" The realistic fish head said, "I've never seen such an electrifying match!"

Meanwhile Austin had seen something that no one else had.

"That was fun!" Tyrone said,

"Tyrone!" Austin called, "I have an idea! Switch with me!"

"OK!" Tyrone said, "Your turn Austin!"

Austin and Tyrone switched places again and The robot stared at Austin

"Oh uh Whee." Austin said nervously.

The robot did its first usual attack.

Then it ran to the side to do its clothesline move again.

Austin got ready to jump.

It sprung out but Something happened that Austin didn't expect.

Its arms shot out too.

Austin did a quick backflip through the limbs and landed.

The robot jumped and slammed the ground again,

Austin bubble bounced it and the head came off.

But instead of it flying away the robots body grabbed it and held it out in front of it.

The body couldn't balance properly so it was swaying.

Austin looked underneath the head and his suspicions were confirmed.

"There's a self destruct button on the neck!" Austin cried

Austin bubble bashed the button and the robot got zapped.

"OOH!" The realistic fish head said, "What an uppercut!"

Austin repeated it again.

"Nice move by Austin!" The realistic fish head said, "This match is just about over!"

Austin repeated the process one more time and the robot collapsed on the ground.

King Neptune came into the ring Aplauding.

"Well!" King Neptune said, "That was quite a battle! Tell him what he's won!"

The realistic fish head announced.

"It's a new power!" The realistic fish head said, "The bubble bowl! But wait theres more! A golden spatula! And that's not all! A gift certificate for $5.32 to little deans dried fish flakes and flowers!"

"Oh thank you it all means so much I!" Austin said as he started to tear up, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"Cry all you want." King Neptune said, "But not here. We just waxed the floors."

With another flash and swirl of bubbles they reappeared in Bikini Bottom to see Uniqua run up and hug them.

"Oh guys I was so worried!" Uniqua said, "Where were you?"

"King Neptune brought us to the posiodome." Austin said, "We had to fight a giant robot that looked just like you."

"Wow!" Uniqua said, "How did you fight it?"

"To sum it up in one sentence we had to electrify the head." Austin said

"Wow." Uniqua said

"And we got some prizes." Austin said,

"A golden Spatula." Tyrone said,

"And I got new move." Austin said, "But I don't know what it is yet."

"Anyway now we have access to the next part of Bikini Bottom." Tyrone said

"That's where my house is." Uniqua said, "I'll head over there for now."

"I'll go look around the new part of Bikini Bottom." Tyrone said

"I'll check the place out too." Austin said

818-318-5766


	13. Bikini Bottom part 2

** Bikini Bottom part 2**

Austin found Plankton on a rock.

"Hey Plankton." Austin said,

"Yes what is it?" Plankton said

"I was just wondering why all the robots seem to be coming from inside the chum bucket." Austin said.

"Have they?" Plankton said, "I really haven't noticed."

"Uh yeah" Austin said, "And then theres that big flashing neon sign that says robot headquarters."

"Austin I'm your friend right?" Plankton said

"No not really" Austin said

"Exactly." Plankton said, "And as your non friend I worry about you. Like right now, Your thinking too much. I'm worried you might really hurt yourself, Tell you what I;m going to do. I'm going to think for you, This way you won;t hurt yourself. And you can just keep working on getting me into the chum bucket."

"Thanks plankton!" Austin said, "You're the best non friend a friend could have! No more thinking for me! Not thinking. Not thinking."

"Hurry up I've got big plans to proceed with!" Plankton said

Austin looked around and destroyed some tikis.

"Its basically a big 4 way intersection." Austin said, "On three of the corners are Uniqua's house, Shady Shoals rest home, and the police station. The left path leads to rock bottom but I don't have enough golden spatulas to enter. To the right is sand mountain but I can't get there either."

Austin thought,

"I'll check out that fountain next to Shady Shoals then go to Uniquas house." Austin decided.

Austin walked over to the fountain.

"I thought this thing was hiding something." Austin said

Austin did a bubble spin on it and a sock appeared.

"I was right!" Austin said as he grabbed the sock.

Austin then walked into Uniqua;s house and got a surprise.

"Uniqua your house is overrun by robots!" Austins said

"Their wrecking the place Austin!" Uniqua said, "Help me defeat them!"

"You got it!" Austin said

They ran around destroying Fodders, TarTars, and a new robot that simplt blow up which Austin called a Bomb-bot. There were even three Duplicatotrons in Uniquas house.

"Thats much better." Uniqua said, "You can take this."

Uniqua handed Austin a golden spatula and they walked out together.

Austin noticed Bubble buddy nearby.

"Hey Bubble Buddy!" Austin called

"Hey Austin!" Bubble buddy said,

"I have a new bubble move but can you show me what it is?" Austin asked

"Of Course!" Bubble buddy said, "Its called the bubble bowl! Swing your wand underhand in a circle to launch a bubble that can knock down robots from a safe distance."

"Wow!" Austin said

"Remember though." Bubble buddy said, "the Bubble bowl only works on things close to the ground,"

"Got it!" Austin said

"Bubble Bowling is an important skill to master." Bubble buddy said

"I won't forget!" Austin said

Austin and Uniqua saw a line of tikis.

Austin pulled out his wand and swirled it in a circle. An image of a bowling pin appeared on the ground to show his aim.

Then a big bubble resembling a bowling ball flew from the wand and destroyed all the tikis.

"Now that is cool!" Uniqua said,

Austin then saw a pressure plate and a button in a cage next to the police station.

Austin jumped onto the plate and the cage lifted.

"I get it!" Austin said

Austin shot a Bubble bowl at the button.

A spring appeared along with several floating rotating cubes.

Austin bounced on the spring and flew to the top of the police station.

Hidden inside an exaust vent was

"A golden chocolate!" Austin said

Austin grabbed the golden chocolate.

"Yes!" Austin said, "Kid with five candy bars coming through!"

Austin hopped onto several rotating blocks to get on top of Shady shoals where there was another golden spatula.

Austin grabbed it and jumped down.

Then they entered the police station and grabbed some shiny objects.

There was a big machine with pressure plate.

"This is the robot viewer." Austin said, "Step onto the pressure plate to activate it. You can use the robot viewer to read the case files of the captured robots."

Austin jumped onto it curious.

A screen displayed the robots he found and a holographic projector made a rotating image of the robot.

"Lets see what there is," Uniqua said

Austin selected Fodder.

"Fodder." Austin read, "nifty electrical attack. Not tall enough to ride most roller coasters, but more vicious then a pack of wild clams."

They got off and went back outside.

"Lets go into shady shoals." Austin said, "Mermaidman and Barnacle boy should be able to help. And Uniqua? I want Tyrone with me on this. So tell him to be ready."

Uniqua nodded

Austin ran into Shady shoals.


	14. Mermalair: entrance area

** Mermalair**

** Mermalair entrance area**

Austin saw Mermaidman and Barnacle boy.

"Wow!" Austin said, "Mermaid man and Barnacle boy! My heroes! Hit me with a waterball! Hit me! Hit me! Hit me!"

"We don't do that stuff anymore kid were retired." Barnacle Boy said

"Is that the Tv repairman?" Mermaid man said

"No its that kangaroo kid again." Barnacle boy said

"Oh. Are you sure he can't fix the TV?" mermaid man said

"Mermaid man it would my greatest honor to fix your television!" Austin said

"Goody!" Mermaid man said

"Hey kangaroo kid." Barnacle boy said, "Do you really want to help out?"

"Oh boy would I!" Austin said

"Ok then but lighten up a bit on the enthusiasm." Barnacle boy said, "Your making my bowels act up. We've got a little problem with some robots down in the mermalair. Are you sure your up to this task?"

"Absolutly barnacle boy!" Austin said

"Well then," Barnacle boy said, "Go over to the couch to access the mermilair. We'll meet you down there."

"Is it pudding night yet?" Mermaid man asked

Austin ran over to the tv and watched.

"This is a bikini bottom news update!" The realistic fishhead said, "Were getting unconfirmed reports that the robot menace is emanating from the chum bucket! The proprietor plankton has released this statement!"

"Hear me now! I'll crush you all beneath my.."

The realistic fishhead interrupted.

"And now back to your regular programming retirement home girls gone wild!" The realistic fish head said

Austin smacked the tv with a bubble spin.

A sock appeared on the table.

Austin grabbed it and mermaid man said

"Is it the tv repair kid again?" Mermaid man said, "Maybe he can rub my feet!"

"Ew." Barnacle boy said, "Kid if I were you I would get going. Fast."

Austin nodded and ran over to the couch.

Mermaid man pressed a button on the remote and the couch raised to show a door.

It opened and Austin jumped in.

"To the mermalair away!" Austin said,

"With the entrance and computer area,"

"And the tunnels and ball area,"

"And the villain containment chamber!"

Austin was in the mermalair.

There were several platforms made from steel..

Austin opened a box and destroyed a Fodder and some tikis.

Then he ran over to Mermaidman and Barnacle boy next to some machinery.

"EEEEVILLLL!" Mermaid man said

"Mermaid man and Barnacle boy!" Austin said,

"Ahh!" Mermaid man said

"You shouldn't sneak up on Mermaid man like that." Barnackle boy said, "His hearts not so good anymore. Come to think of it nothing on him is that good anymore."

"Sorry Mermaid man.." Austin said, "Its just that I'm always so excited to see you two! Standing here in your awesome presence gives me chills of justice!"

"Alright kid just tell us what you want." Barnacle boy said

"Well I really want a new pair of sunglasses." Austin said,

"That's not what I meant!" Barnacle boy said

"Actually it's a good thing you showed up young kangaroo of goodness!" Mermaid man said

"It is?" Both Austin and Barnacle boy said

"Yes!" Mermaid man said, "A bunch of evil robots have taken over the Mermalairs security system! Its up to you to shut it down and stop them!"

"But why him?" Barnacle boy asked, "Were perfectly capable superheroes."

"Because its Thursday and we have a whole bunch of doctors appointments." Mermaid man said

"Aw fish sticks." Barnacle boy said, "I forgot."

"Go talk to the mermalair computer in the next room." Mermaid man said, "She'll tell you what to do."

"I accept this awesome responsibility Mermaidman!" Austin said, "You won't be disappointed!"

"To the doctors office away!" Mermaid man said

"This is a job for!" Austin said

Ustin spun around

"Captain hammer!" Austin said, "With my hammer I can build anything!"

Austin destroyed some tikis and ran on to what looked like a small disco floor.

There were flashes on certain parts.

Austin read a sign next to it.

"Don't step on the red squares on the disco floor." Austin read.

Austin easily crossed,

Two Ham-mers appeared and whacked Austin.

Austin fell off the platform onto a lower one that ws a straight shot and a ramp that lead to a Duplicatron.

"This should be interesting." Austin said

Austin aimed a bubble bowl and fired.

Austin grabbed a purple shiny object and got back up onto the platform.

Austin destroyed the Ham-mers.

Then he rang along the path and saw a sign and two sparking poles.

"These poles are power generators." Austin said, "Don't touch them or their energy beams."

Austin hopped onto a thunder tikis and through the poles.

Austin stopped as he saw a new robot.

It looked like a cowboy carrying a doghouse.

Small robot dogs bit a machine and they exploded.

"Arf." Austin said, "And Arf Dawg."

Austin jumped up and threw a bubble bowl.

Arf jumped back onto a staircase of platforms

Austin jumped and gave it a bubble spin in the head, It moved again.

Austin attacked it one more time defeating it,

Then Austin got to the top of the platforms and destroyed a Ham-mer and a Bomb-bot.

Austin looked behind a machine and saw a bungee hook.

"Whats this one for?" Austin asked

Austin jumped and locked his tail with it.

Austin bounced down a colorful chamber to a sock.

Austin grabbed it and came back.

Then Austin saw a horizontal paddle wheel.

"You can use the Bubble bowl to turn paddle wheels." Austin said "Bowl one side to make it turn."

Austin hit it with a bubble bowl and it turned.

Then another platform turned.

Austin ran across and found another sign.

"The bubble bowl can also be used to press buttons." Austin said

Austin bubble bowled a button and a bridge extended

Austin destroyed two more Ham-mers and opened the next box.

Then Austin grabbed a golden spatula and entered the main chamber of the mermalair.


	15. Mermalair: main chamber

** Mermalair**

** Mermalair main chamber**

"The mermalair." Austin said, "Secret fortress of the wrinkly superheros mermaidman and Barnacle boy."

Austin found Pablo.

"Pablo!" Austin said, "Am I happy to see you! And not just the kind of happy you feel in the front of your knees but the kind of happy that you feel in the back of your elbow! You'll never believe whats been Happening!"

"Yeah yeah I've already been briefed by the geriatric duo." Pablo said, "Those two sent me in to get updated with the Mermalair computer. But since you're here now I'll let you do it. Its right over there."

Pablo pointed across the room.

"Look at this place!" Pablo said, "I mean puh lease! Would it kill them to lay down a few throw rugs? And all this wasted space! How did those two make all this?"

"Oh that's easy." Austin said, "In episode 27 the mermalair is invaded by the digging monsters of Bermuda and they"

"Never mind!" Pablo said, "Uh Austin how do I get out of here?"

"Well that depends." Austin said, "Do you want the booby trapped or non booby trapped exit?"

"Non booby traped please/" Pablo said

"Then go that way." Austin said

"AAAAAAHHH! WOOOAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAGH! AH! AH! AH! AAAAHH!" Pablo screamed

"Or maybe it was that way." Austin said.

Austin opened a box and jumped onto a path with a paddlewheel.

Austin launched a bubble bowl and it turned.

Austin jumped onto a spinning platform with several electric poles.

Austin jumped over to one path and passed a bus stop.

He found Mermaid man sitting on a chair watching tv/

Austin jumped back onto the platform and noticed a button.

It was tricky but Austtin bubble bowled it and a conveyer belt appeared leading towards the mermalair computer.

Austin crossed and destroyed a duplicatron and a Chuck.

Then Austin found a wall jump wall.

Austin jumped onto it and used his legs to kick off until he got to the top.

There was another wall jumpe wall but something was wrong.

"The walls are retracted/" Austin said, "I'll have to find some way to bring them out."

Austin went back to the spinning platforms and took a staircase of platforms.

Austin destroyed some tikis and a Ham-mer and found another paddlewheel.

Austin bubble bowled it and a spinning platform lowered.

Austin jumped onto it and it carried him up to a big spinning platform with electric poles.

Austin destroyed a Chuck and found another button.

Austin hit it with Bubble bowl and one side of the wall jump wall extended.

Austin jumped onto another platform and hit a checkpoint.

Austin destroyed an Arf and hit another paddle wheel.

He hit it and got onto another spinning platform.

Austin hit another button and the other half of the wall appeared.

Austin slid down a slide using his tail and jumped at the end to grab a sock.

Then Austin ran over to the wall jump walls and bounced up them both.

Austin grabbed a golden spatula at the top, opened the other box and then went to the Mermalair computer.

"In order for me to regain control of the security system you have to press all the override buttons spread throughout the mermalair. The first one is here."

Austin looked at a rectangular shaped button to the right of the computer.

"Well it'll be easy to tell the difference." Austin said

"Press the buttons! Got it!" Austin said

"When you have pressed them all you should return here to press the master shutdown button. You will be rewarded." The mermalair computer said

Austin looked at diamond shaped button in a cage to the left of the computer.

"Return here! Got it!" Austin said

"Are you listening to me?" The mermalair computer said

"Listening! Got it!" Austin said

Austin bubble bowled the first button.

"Austin you need to press all four of them." The computer said

Austin rn on and noticed a path that lead to a gap,

"You have to shut down the security system to acess the villian containment chamber." Austin read

Austin was about to go on when the computer called to him.

"Austin wait!" The computer said, "Theres another button in this room but according to my calculations only Tyrone can reach it."

"Got it!" Austin said

Austin ran all the way back to mermaid man and used the bus stop to bring Tyrone over.

"I noticed a part of this room we can't get to." Ausitn said, "I have an idea."

"What?" Tyroen asked

"Grab a throw fruit and bring it over here." Austin said

Tyrone did,

"Now to use my power!" Austin said

"Build!" Austin started, "A teeter totter! WHACK!"

Austin hit the throw fruit and it became a teeter totter.

"Now go." Austin said, "I'll wait by the computer. And remember you need to hit the rectangular button,"

Tyrone picked up another throw fruit and threw it onto the teeter totter.

He was launched up to a par with Barnacle boy, a slide, some generators, and a button.

"Hey I know you!" Tyrone said, "Your Barnacle boy!"

"Hmm." Barnacle boy said, "We're going to need a lot more power to activate the Hydro acoustic Doppler modulator. Do you think you can handle this?"

"I can see Pablo's house from up here and hes not wearing any pants. But he never wheres pants." Tyrone said

"Now listen up." Barnacle boy said, "There are 8 cylanders over there. If you throw something at them it will turn to the power side. Turn them all to the power side and I'll give you a reward."

"What was that?" Tyrone asked, "I was watching pablo."

"Just start turning those cylanders!" Barnacle boy said

"Thanks but I need to help shutdown the security system." Tyrone said

Tyrone hit the button and slid down the slide.

Then he met Austin back at the wall jump walls.

"We'll do the same thing we did back in jellyfish fields." Austin said

Tyrone got on Austins back and Austin jumped all the way to the top.


	16. Mermalair: rolling ball area

** Mermalair**

** Rolling ball arena**

"So what is this room?" Tyrone asked

"It's the rolling ball arena." Austin said, "It's a big contraption that holds Mermaid man and Barnacle boys most secret things."

They ran over to the case and saw Tasha.

"Look guys." Tasha said, "Theres a golden spatula under there! To open it all you have to do is get that great big ball into that cup."

"How do we get the ball rolling?" Tyrone asked

"You start by bubble bowling up that ramp to hit that button." Tasha said, "In order for the ball to reach the end you need to move the pieces of machinery along the track. Good luck."

Austin noticed

"The last security override button!" Austin said,

Austin hit it.

"So we need to move fast to work the track." Tyrone said, "Before we hit it lets look."

They looked at the track to thing that needed to be changed.

First there was a piece of track on a turntable that was facing the wrong way.

Then it ended at a giant spoon that was raised. Austin hit it and it lowered then raised again.

Then Austin stepped on a floor switch opening a cage to another button.

Austin hit it and a paddlewheel with buckets turned.

Then there was a raised bridge on the track. Tyrone stepped onto the floor switch and it lowered.

Next was a big swinging hammer. Austin hit a button and the hammer raised out of the way/

Then there was a table with holes tuned to weight.

Lastly there was a small windmill with a button.

"Lets do this." Austin said

Austin ran to the ramp. Tyrone ran to the spoon.

Austin shot a bubble bowl and the ball appeared.

Then Austin turned the turntable so it was facing the right direction.

Then he ran past Tyrone onto the pressure plate.

Tyrone pushed the spoon over.

The ball went into the spoon and onto the next track.

Austin waited and then bubble bowled the button activating the paddle wheel.

Tyrone ran onto the upper pressure plate and lowered the bridge right before the ball passed.

Then Austin hit the next button raising the hammer.

Tyrone jumped onto the table and pushed the ball into the tube.

Lastly Austin ran to the windmill and bubble bowled the button between the arms.

The bubble launched out of the tube into the cup opening the case.

They ran back and grabbed the golden spatula.

Then Tyrone looked behind the teeter table and saw a sock.

Tyrone jumped to get it and fell into the cave.

With a flash they were back by Tasha.

"Good work guys." Tasha said, "Your going to need every golden spatula you can get."

They nodded and Austin used his watch to teleport back to the mermalair computer.

"I have regained control of the security system." The computer said, "Here is the reward I promised you."

It gave them another golden spatula.

"You pressed all the security buttons." The computer said, "Now press the master shutdown button."

The cage opened and Austin hit the master shutdown button.

A bridge to the villain containment area opened.

"You should go help mermaid man." The computer said, "Hes in the villain containment area."

They nodded and ran across the bridge to the villain containment area.


	17. Mermalair: villian containment chamber

** Mermalair**

** Villian containment area**

Austin and Tyrone ran into the villain containment area and found Mermaid man and Barnacle boy.

"Well the security system has been shut down." Barnacle boy said, "And we got a good checkup."

"Hooray for justice in all its most high splender glory!" Austin said,

"Yeah well justice boy,." Barnacle boy said, "you also cut the power to the mermalairs VCS. That's villain containment system."

"Is that bad?" Tyrone asked

"Does mermaidman smell like sour milk?" Barnacle boy asked

"Yes! Yes I do!" Mermaidman said

"Oh no!" Barnacle boy said, "It looks like one of the villains has broken free!"

"Whats that?" Mermaid man said, "An evildoer on the loose? Who is it? Man ray? The atomic flounder? The dirty bubble?"

"No worse then that!" Barnacle boy said, "He's your arch enemy! Prawn!"

"PRAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWNN!" Mermaid man screamed

"Did someone call me?" Prawn said, "Oh I thought maybe I was looking at now I see its just a couple of pieces of driftwood."

"Prawn!" Mermaid man called, "I'll never forgive you you madman!"

"What did Prawn do?" Austin asked

"The worst thing you can imagine." Barnacle boy said, "He put all of mermaid mans white clothes in the washer with a red sock!"

"Everythong I owned turned pink!" Mermaid man said

"How horrible!" Austin said

"Well personally I thought pink made you very pretty." Prawn said

"Really?" Mermaid man asked

"Sure pretty stupid!" Prawn said, "Hey what is that purple thing? Some kind of rat?"

"I'm not a rat! I'm a Kangaroo!" Austin said, "Theres a cellular difference!"

"Yeah yeah thanks for the lesson dr Science." Prawn said, "See you later pinky!"

"By the seven seas Prawn I shall not rest until you are captured!" Mermaid man said, "But first I'll have to change from my secret identity into mermaid man!"

"You don't have a secret identity you old coot!" Barnacle boy said, "Maybe you better take care of Prawn while I take care of this."

"I'll avenge you mermaid man!" Austin said as he ran across the bridge to Prawn.

Suddenlly the bridge retracted before Tyrone could follow.

"Your on you own Austin!" Tyrone called

Austin was ready to fight,

It was a big circular platform.

Prawn was in the center with a physical shield around him.

"Physical attacks won't work." Austin thought.

Prawn was also surrounded by a disco floor

"Why do those too have so many dance floors?!" Austin said

Prawn started attacking with this horn that looked like Austin foghorn alarm clock.

The disco floors started up too and it was going to fast for Austin to launch a bubble bowl.

Austin jumped over the sound waves and the floor changed patterns,

Austin suddenly saw a straight shot to the center.

Austin launched a bubble bowl and it hit Prawn.

The horn and floors started up again but two Ham-mers appeared.

Austin destroyed them and jumped over Prawns attacks.

Then he saw another opening and shot prawn again.

This tome four Ham-mers appeared.

It was harder for Austin to defeat them but he eventually did and shot Prawn one more time.

An ice beam froze Prawn back in place.

"No no not the can this is not fair!" Prawn said, "I got a frozen wedgie for this! Is this the end of Prawn?"

"Prawn is safely locked away again thanks to you Frankie!" Mermaid man said

"My name is Austin." Austin said,

"Here I found this in my sock drawer next to a bunch of pink socks!" Mermaid man said, "Its another one of those golden spatulas!"

"Thank you mermaid man I shall always follow your example letting goodness and kindness"

"Are you still here?" Mermaid man interrupted from the other room.

Austin Grabbed the Golden spatula and he and Tyrone decided.

"Our work is pretty much done here." Austin said,

"So teleport us home." Tyrone said

Austin pulled up his watch and pressed on top of shady shoals.

With a flash and a swirl of bubbles they were back.

"That's the best way to travel." Tyrone said,

Austin quickly changed into his normal clothes.


	18. Rock Bottom: Downtown rock bottom

** Rock Bottom**

** Downtown rock bottom**

They got back to Bikini Bottom and Tyrone went back.

Austin went into Uniqua;s house and asked her to help him with Rock bottom.

Then Austin walked over to the gate to rock bottom and it opened.

Then Austin jumped to rock Bottom.

"To rock bottom!" Austin said,

"With its dpwntown,"

"And meuseum"

"And the trench of advanced darkness!"

"Welcome to the dark depths of rock bottom." Austin said, "Home of strange creatures and souvineer t shirts."

Austin noticed another robot.

It looked really sleepy.

A person walked up and tapped it.

The robot spun around and zapped him.

Then it fell asleep again.

"Sleepy time." Austin said

Austin found Tasha.

"OH Austin I'm glad you're here!" Tasha said,

"I'm glad I'm here too Tasha." Austin said

"The robots have stolen priceless artwork from the museum! If you can return it all to me I'll reward you with a golden spatula." Tasha said

"Why do you want all that artwork?" Austin asked

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS YOU AREN'T PREPARED TO HANDLE THE ANSWERS TOO!" Tasha yelled.

"Consider the artwork saved Tasha." Austin said

Austin found one a little further up the road with some shiny objects.

"You don't quite have them all Austin." Tasha said, "Keep looking."

Austin crept over to the Sleepytime and saw there was a night light above it.

It shone a yellow light around Sleepytime for some distance.

"Heres a sign." Austin said, "You must sneak by this robot carefully or he will see you. The yellow light is his line of sight. When you go into it it turns red. This means you are in his sight so be careful. If you are too noisy or too fast he will zap you."

Austin took a step into the yellow light. It turned red.

"This is too easy." Austin said

Austin launched a bubble bowl expecting it to hit the robot/

But Sleepytimes laser automatically pushed it away.

"That won't work. I'll have to attack it physically. Time for a little sleepy sneak." Austin said,

Austin crept over to him.

"I wonder what will happen if" Austin thought.

Austin ran and the robot woke with an alarm and zapped Austin.

"Youch!" Austin said,

Austin ran out of the light and the robot fell asleep again.

Austin crept over into the red light and bubble spinned,

"It worked!" Austin said

Austin ran on and destroyed some tikis as he came to a rickety bridge.

"These platforms will collapse unless you sneak across them very carefully." Austin said

Austin carefully crossed them to the other side where he destroyed two Fodders.

Then he crossed more rickety platforms where hw founf Bubble buddy.

"I gotta say Bubble buddy." Austin said, "For a bubble you really get around."

"Austin the robots are plundering rock bottoms meuseum!" Bubble buddy said, "But they broke the roadway leading up to there. You'll have to be clever and find another way in."

"What if I lick all these stamps and mail myself?" Austin said

"Could work but pherhaps being sneaky would be faster." Bubble buddy said.

Austin ran off.

He hit a checkpoint and continued up the road.

Austin destroyed a Fodder and snuck by a Sleepytime.

Then Austin jumped onto a roof and destroyed two Fodders and a Bomb-bot.

Then Austin opened a box.

There was a path that went upwrd but it was blocked and a D1000 was behind it.

Austin continued along the road until he came to the broken meuseum road.

Austin hit a Button and nearly got hit by a surprise attack from Chuck.

Austin watched as the button activared a trailer hitch.

Austin ran along a different path.

He destroyed a Tartar and a D1000.

Then he found another button which activated another trailer hitch.

Austin jumped over the edge and landed on another platform where he found a sock and another button.

This activated another trailer hitch and a spring,

Austin sprung back up and went down another path to a Sleepytime.

Austin activated another trailer hitch with another button and destroyed the Sleepytime.

Austin realized there were actually two Sleepytimes as he snuck over to another button and a box.

Austin hit the button which removed the barrier and Austin jumped into the box.

Then He ran up the path and destroyed a D1000

Austin saw a button and a spinball.

Austin hit the button then grabbed the spinball and did a spindash along the path.

He passed an open gate that the button opened.

Then Austin hit another button and a very narrow bridge appeared.

Austin spin dashed across.

Austin dropped the spinball and rounded a corner to see a Cannon shooting safes.

Austin crossed safely (no pun intended/) and destroyed the cannon.

Then Austin found pools of hot sauce and two walls that had the wall jumpe symbol/

Austin hopped between them to the top.

Austin found a bus stop and brought Uniqua over.

"We need to cross the rooftops." Austin said

They used Uniquas lasso to cross to the first rooftop and destroyed 2 Fodders and a Bomb bot.

Then they swung across a trailer hitch to another roof top where there was a Tartar.

They destroyed it

Then they swung onto a big rock where they found another painting and a hidden button which activated another trailer hitch.

"That one doesn't lead to the meuseum." Uniqua said, "We'll come back later."

They returned to the building and took another trailer hitch to another roof with a Bomb-bot and two Tartars

"Not as good as texas barbecue sauce." Uniqua said,

"Oh Tartar sauce!" Austin said, "The horror!"

They each destroyed one.

Uniqua then flew over to a rock where she found

"Another one of Tyrones socks!" Uniqua called

They flew over a wide gap and snagged a trailer hitch that was moving back and forth.

They landed at the meuseum roof.

Austin quickly destroyed a Chuck.

They grabbed the golden spatula on top.

"Go in Uniqua I'll be there in a second." Austin said

Uniqua dove into an air vent.

Austin opened a box and then jumped down to the road below to open the other box.

Then Austin jumped in and teleported back at the top.

"Better check." Austin said bringing up his watch.

"5 chocolates, 32 golden spatulas, 16559 shiny objects, 9 socks, 2/6 paintings. Area progress. 2/6 paintings 2/9 socks, golden spatulas, get to the museum golden, one question mark, return the meuseums art blue, swingalong spatula blue, 4 question marks."

Then Austin dove through the air vent to join Uniqua.


	19. Rock Bottom: Rock bottom meuseum

** Rock Bottom**

** Rock bottom museum**

Uniqua rolled out an air vent into the museum.

"Howdy Barnacle boy." Uniqua said

"Can you let me know if that Kangaroo kid comes in here?" Barnacle boy said

"He should be here in a second." Uniqua said

A few seconds later Austin rolled out of the vent.

"Barnacle boy!" Austin said, "Are you on patrol down here?"

"No this is my second job." Barnacle boy said, "I work security. Now listen. If you want to reach the golden spatula at the end of the meuseum, you'll need to shut off the museum security system."

"Do you have to iron those pants or are they wrinkle free?" Uniqua asked

"Pay attention guys this is serious stuff. Now if we don't get this robot thing resolved shady shoals will shut down and I'll have to move back in with my son and his wife and his four screaming kids. Now you see that vent on the other side of the meuseum?"

"Yes sir." Austin said

"That's where you exit the meuseum. Good luck kids." Barnacle boy said,

"I won't let you down barnacle boy." Austin said

"Well what are you waiting for kid get in there." Barnacle boy said

"Ok." Austin said, "Uniqua I'm really gonna need you here."

They looked.

The entire floor was covered in lasers so the only way to cross was by hopping on top if the display cases.

But there were metal electric balls just like in the mermalair that electrified the cases from time to time.

There was also a wall of lasers that prevented them from going on until the shut it off.

"Well lets do this." Austin said

Uniqua pulled out her lasso and swung onto and over the display cases.

Austin jumped between the cases and hit one button.

One of the metal balls blew up.

Uniqua flew over and hit another and another ball blew up.

Austin jumped over but got zapped by a ball.

He flew back.

"AUSTIN!" Uniqua cried.

"Ahhhhh!" Austin screamed,

Austin fell onto the laser floor.

With a flash they were back on the air vent.

"Next time we travel together." Uniqua said

"Agreed." Austin said

Austin grabbed onto Uniqua as she flew.

Then they hovered in the middle watching the electricity.

"How should we get the next one?" Austin asked

"Lets try a thunder shoot." Uniqua said,

"Are you sure about that?" Austin asked

"Hey it worked for sonic the hedgehog." Uniqua said

"Well what the heck." Austin said

"It would be easier if you had your spinball." Uniqua said, "Ready?"

"Go for it." Austin said

Uniqua did a back flip mid air and kicked Austin.

Austin curled up into a ball and bounced against the button.

The third ball exploded.

Uniqua tried to catch Austin but missed.

Uniqua was scared that Austin would fall into the lasers another time but Austin dis something else.

Austin uncurled himself and kicked off the wall like his wall jump,

Austin repeated kicking off the wall as Uniqua watched.

Uniqua sudden;y saw what he was doing and got ready.

Austin bounced off the ceiling and gave Uniqua a swift kick.

Uniqua curled into a ball and hit the last button,

The last ball exploded and all the lasers disappeared so Uniqua and Austin landed on the floor safely.

"Cool move Austin." Uniqua said

Austin nodded.

They destroyed a couple Fodders and Bomb-bots on the floor.

Uniqua found a sock.

Then they ran over to the path to the next room but it was guarded by two Sleepytimes.

"You have to sneak past this robot or else." Austin said

They started to sneak by.

"Austin the lught turned red!" Uniqua said

"Don't worry that's normal. That always happens." Austin said

The moment Uniqua stepped into the red light the robots alarm went off and zapped her.

Unqiua jumped back and the laser missed.

The robot fell asleep again.

"Maybe it only works for me." Austin said, "Give me a second."

Austin snuck over and destroyed it.

Then Uniqua lassoed the other.

"Whats so great about being quiet anyway?" Uniqua said

They ran over to another one and destroyed it.

Then they opened a box and looked at the next room.

"The lasers here aren't on the floor." Uniqua said

"There are balancing platforms we can use." Austin said

They looked around and Uniqua hit a button.

They jumped onto the platforms and went over the lasers.

They hit two more buttons and all the lasers turned off.

Austin found a painting behind where a laser was.

They jumped onto a ledge and grabbed the golden spatula but they still needed to get out.

Austin crossed some rickety platforms while Uniqua flew over them.

On the next platform they destroyed a Chuck and flew to the next one/

They opened the box there and destroyed another Chuck.

They crossed more platforms and destroyed a Tartar and some tikis.

They climbed onto a display case and jumped to the next ledge.

"We need another way to cross." Uniqua said

"And I know just how." Austin said, "I've always wanted to do this."

Austin jumped and swung from the lights to another ledge.

Uniqua followed.

"I always wanted to do that too." She said

They ran a little and crossed three more lights.

Then they destroyed some tikis in their path,

Then they crossed more lights.

Uniqua stood on one and Austin on another.

They looked between two paths

Suddeny Austins ears perked up as he heard a faint foghorn.

"That means,,," Austin said

"Austin look out!" Uniqua called

Uniqua lassoed Austin and pulled him onto her light.

They looked and saw a Monsoon.

"Its going to get us!" Uniqua said

"I've got an idea!" Austin said, "Give me your lasso!"

Uniqua gave it to him

Austin made a bubble bowl and tied the lasso to it.

"Now throw!" Austin said

Uniqua threw her lasso at the Monsoon and the bubble bowl destroyed it.

They ran on and grabbed a sock and another painting.

"Theres another one." Uniqua said

Then several trailer hitches appeared across the ceiling.

They dove through the air vent out of the meuseum.


	20. Rock Bottom: Trench of advanced darkness

** Rock Bottom**

** The trench of advanced darkness**

When they came out of the air vent they landed on a slide.

Austin used his tail while Uniqua used a board.

At the bottom they found Gary.

"Meow." Gary said

"Say. That's a good idea Gary!" Uniqua said, "I'll try that!"

"Hey Gary!" Austin said, "Your on an awfully long walk aren't ya?"

"Meow." Gary said as he pointed.

They looked and saw the exit.

"The trench of advanded darkness huh? Sounds dark/" Austin said,, "Ok Gary I'll be extra extra extra careful."

"Meow." Gary said

"HA HA HA HA! That's a good one Gary!" Austin said

They continued on and destroyed some Fodders and a D1000.

"Austin look." Uniqua said

They looked up and on a platform they saw a golden spatula.

"HOW IN TARNATION DO YOU GET THERE?!" Austin screamed

"We'll have to get it later." Uniqua said

They jumped onto a path and found a sock,

They found a button and a spinball.

Austin hit the button and grabbed the spinball dashing through a gate jamming it open,

"You can come in now." Austin said

They rode a platform up.

Then Uniqua swung across a nearby trailer hitch and found another painting.

"Only one more." Austin said as she returned.

Austin destroyed a Tartar and a Sleepytime along the path and opened a box.

They could see the path to the exit but there was no way across. They continued on,

While Uniqua was looking at another path Austin found Plankton.

"I've got my eye on yours plankton." Austin said

"Austin I command you bring Uniqua to me for this next job!" Plankton said

Uniqua noticed them

"Plankton you best not be stirring up no trouble." Uniqua said

"Nonsense I only want to help!" Plankton said, "Help crush you all inder my rise to power."

"What was that?" Uniqua asked suspisiously.

"Nothing." Plankton said, "Say see those lasers there?"

They looked and saw a giant laser and three smaller ones.

"You mean them things that look like fancy washing machines?" Uniqua asked

"To your puny brain I suppose." Plankton said, "You;ll need to turn on each of those in order to cross the last part of the trench of advanced darkness,"

"This better not be some kind of trick varmint." Uniqua said

They looked and saw the entire part ahead was a pit. But there were a few platforms and several trailer hitches.

"You ok?" Uniqua asked plankton, "You look kind of green."

"Fire the lasers," Plankton said, "Hurts so much to be helpful, need hatred soon."

Austin and Uniqua flew over to the central platform below the biggest laser.

They destroyed some robots.

Austin fell off the platform onto a hidden one below.

He found a sock, a button and a spring.

Austin hit the button and watched. A trailer hitch appeared nearby the

"Uniqua!" Austin called, "This button is what we needed to get that golden spatula earlier!"

Austin bounced back up.

"Should we take the left middle or right path." Uniqua said

"Lets just go right." Austin said

They swung on the trailer hitch and landed on a platform.

They destroyed a Chuck and a D1000.

Uniqua jumped up to the laser and hit a button.

The laser fired into the bog laser.

They flew back and went to the middle path.

They destroyed two Tartars and a D1000.

Then Austin hit the button and found the last painting.

"We found all the artwork!" Austin said

"We can go back to Tasha for our reward!" Uniqua said

They went to the third laser and destroyed two D1000s and a Tartar.

Austin hit the last button.

The giant laser fired through a rock which made a platform to the exit.

They flew back to Plankton.

"Notihng a little southern elbow grease can't handle." Uniqua said

"Now go step in front of the lasers." Plankton said.

"Nice try shrimp/" Austin said

Plankton grumbled as he gave them a golden spatula.

They jumped over to the exit and found one of Tyrones socks.

Unqiua kicked a Fodder into A Sleepytime and destroyed them both.

Then they destroyed a D1000 and activated a checkpoint

They crossed some more platforms and destroyed a Chuck and two Bomb-bots

They ran on and opened a box.

The path was guarded by two Sleepytimes.

Austin snuck past and destroyed the two Duplicatrons behind them.

Then Austin destroyed the Sleepytimes and Uniqua ran over.

They grabbed the golden spatula and went on to the lower level of downtown rock bottom.

They continued along the path until they came to Pablo.

Austin opened a box.

"Hey Pablo what are you doing?" Austin asked

"Well I could have sworn I saw a golden Spatula here a minute ago But I think it fell down this slide." Pablo said

"Down the slide?" Ausitn said, "It might have broken its leg! I;ve got to save it!"

"Go boy go!" Pablo said, "Save that poor spatula!"

Austin and Uniqua jumped onto the slide.

They slid all the way to the bottom.

Austin grabbed the golden Spatula while Uniqua jumped onto a higher ledge.

"Whats up there?" Austin asked

"One of Tyrones socks." Uniqua said as she grabbed it and jumped down.

They opened the box and jumped into it back to Pablo

"Nice job Guys." Pablo said, "That was some fancy sliding.'

"Thanks." Austin said, "I guess all that pant wax has finally paid off."

Before they could ask what he meant Austin jumped down the slide again.

At the bottom they destroyed a Tartar and A Chuck.

They destroyed some tikis along with a Tartar and a Sleepytime.

They jumped onto a floating platform which took them back up to the street.

They went along the path to Bubble buddy.

"That wasn;t so hard was it?" Bubble buddy said, "I think Its time for a victory screech! OOOLOOLOOLOOLOOLOO!"

"OOOLOOLOOLOOLOO!" Both Austin and Uniqua said

They went all the way back to Tasha.

"Last piece of artwork saves Tasha!" Austin said, "I left no strange glowing stone unturned."

"Nice work Austin," Tasha said, "The meuseum will finallt be able to open again! Heres your reward.."

Tasha gave them a golden spatula.

"Before we go lets check." Austin said bringing up his watch.

"Four chocolates, 37 golden spatulas, 19514 shiny objects, 15 socks, 6/6 paintings." Austin said, "Area. 8/9 socks, 6/6 paintings, golden spatulas, get to the museum golden, slip sliding away golden, return the museums art golden, swingalong spatula blue, plundering robots in the museum gold, across the trench of darkness golden, lasers are fun and good for you golden, how in tarnation do you get there blue."

"Lets head back to Bikini Bottom." Uniqua said

Austin hit the on top of shady shoals golden spatula and they teleported there with a flash of light and a swirl of bubbles.


	21. Sand mountain: Lodge

** Sand mountain **

**Lodge**

Back in Bikini bottom Uniqua and Austin went to see Mr Krabs.

They gave him 7500 shiny objects for two golden spatulas.

Then they went to see Tyrone for a golden spatula.

"Here you go." Tyrone said, "And thanks for finding my socks."

"So where to now?" Uniqua asked

"the only place we haven't checked yet is sand mountain." Austin said

"Oh I love sand mountain!" Uniqua said, "Can I come with you for this one too?"

"Tyrone?" Austin asked

"Go for it!" Tyrone said

"Sure!" Austin said, "You can come with me."

"Alright!" Uniqua said

They ran over to the gate. They had enough golden spatulas and it opened.

"Lets go!" Austin said

"To sand mountain! And its lodge!" Uniqua said

"With Guppie mound." Austin said.

"And Flounder hill," Uniqua said

"And sand mountain!" Austin said, "That's also the name of its hardest course."

"Sand mountain." Austin said, "A place where sea creatures go to enjoy an afternoon of falling down."

They found Squidward.

"Squidward am I glad you're here!" Austin said, "I need to borrow your toothbrush again!"

"What?!" Squidward said, "You've used it before?!"

"Oh yeah lots of times." Austin said, "I figured if you didn't know you wouldn't mind."

"Fine." Squidward said, "What do I care. I;m a wreck anyways. I try to get some exciresize to relax from all this robot mess and now everythings ruined."

"Because of a toothbrush?" Uniqua asked

"No its those blasted robots!" Squidward yelled, "They've Taken over the ski slopes! How can I ski with those ugly things beating everyone up! Listen Austin you've got to help me! I'm going to lose my marbles if I don't get some relxation!"

"I found that if you keep your marbles in a bag they don't get lost as often. In fact I've got mine right here. Its embroided with this lovely" Austin said

"Forget the Marbles!" Squidward said, "I've got a better idea. If you get rid of the robots at the bottom of every slop for me I'll give you one of those golden spatulas."

"Well I don't know." Austin said, "Its hard to beat the extreme fun of Marbles."

"Okay! Okay!" SSquidward said, "I'll give you one for each slope you clear!"

"Now that's a deal!" Austin said

They ran off to the lodge,

They destrpyed two Fodders, two Bomb-bots, and a Chomp-bot.

Austin ran onto a small ice rink and destroyed a sandman.

Inside was a sock.

They grabbed it and destroyed a D1000.

At the lodge was

"Meow." Gary said,

"Hi Gary!" Austin said

"Meow." Gary said

Uniqua looked up to see a golden spatula on the roof of the lodge.

"You don't say." Uniqua said, "Well there must be a way up there."

"Meow." Gary said

"All the way up there?" Uniqua said, "Well there must be a way up."

Uniqua then found a secret path behind the lodge.

They ended up on the lodge balcony.

"I'll go this way." Uniqua said

"I'll go this way" Ausitn said

Austin went along the rocks to plankton.

Uniqua went to the balcony.

Uniqua hit a button and several trailer hitches appeared.

Uniqua swung on them all in a circle.

She reached the top and grabbed the golden Spatula.

Austin went over to Plankton and a clam.

"Hello my most favorite friend in the whole world." Plankton said, "I've found another golden spatula for you."

"Oh boy!" Austin said, "Can I have it?"

"Sure if you fall down to the bottom of this pit." Plankton said

"Isn't there a safer way?" Austin asked

"Its always safety with you people!" Plankton said, "Hmm I suppose you could bungee down."

"Do I want to feed the clam 2500 shiny objects to make an underwayer bungee?" Austin said, "Yes/"

Austin fed the clam and a bungee hook appeared.

Austin grabbed onto it with his tail and grabbed the golden spatula.

Austin and Uniqua met.

"Lets go onto the slopes." Ausitn said

"Lets start with guppy mound and work our way up." Uniqua said

They entered guppt mound,


	22. Sand mountain: Guppy mound

** Sand mountain **

**Guppy mound**

They arrived at Guppy mound and opened the box.

"Wanna see who can reach the bottom first?" Austin said

"Bring ti on." Uniqua said

They both dove onto the slope.

"Orange cliffs mean you have to jump only one to cross and blue cliffs mean you have to jump twice!" Austin called.

They slid down and smashed some tikis as they jumped an orange cliff.

Then the track split.

Uniqua jumped a blue cliff while Austin jumped an orange.

Uniqua rode on a higher path and grabbed a sock before the paths merged again.

Austin destroyed some robots on the lower path before it merged.

The path split again

Uniqua took the lower path.

Austin jumped onto the higher path and hit a button which caused a boulder to roll on the lower route.

Uniqua jumped over it and it destroyed thunder tikis lbocking the path.

Austin jumped an orange cliff back onto the path.

Both Austin and Uniqua jumped a blue cliff.

They turned a corner and jumped three orange cliffs in a row.

They came to another split in the path.

Uniqua went right onto the higher path.

She went over, then under the left path.

Austin took the left path where he found sock.

He went under then over the right path.

They met again and jumped a blue cliff together.

The path narrowed as it split again.

Austin took the lower path and went under Uniqua.

Then Austin jumped an orange cliff where the paths rejoined.

Uniqua took the higher path and jumped over the lower one. Then Uniqua Jumped a blue cliff to rejoin with the path.

They jumped a blue cliff together

Then the road changed.

Uniqua took the left route and they soon rejoined.

Austin jumped onto a higher route and grabbed one of Tyrones socks.

They jumped through two orange cliffs through the finish line.

"We made it!" Uniqua said

"And there are the robots!" Ausitn said

They landed on an ice rink.

There were two Chomp bots and a Monsoon. There were also two Duplicatrons.

Uniqua destroyed a chomp-bot and skated to one D1000 and destroyed it.

Then The Monsoon tried to zap Uniqua with several clouds.

Uniqua dodged then as Austin bubble bashed Monsoon.

Uniqua destroyed the last chomp bot while Austin destroyed the last D1000

They each hit a button and a boulder smashed the gate.

They ran through it, Grabbed the golden spatula at the end and opened the box.

"Let head to the next one." Uniqua said

"Yup." Austin said

They went back through the lodge area and onto Flounder hill.


	23. Sand mountain: Flounder hill

** Sand mountain **

**Flounder hill**

They arrived at Flounder Hill and opened the box.

Then they both jumped down the slope.

"This track has muptiple routes!" Uniqua called

They jumped an orange cliff and rounded a curve to a split.

Austin jumped onto the left track.

It had tall spikes blocking the sides.

Austin swerved to avoid them.

Uniqua stayed on the right path.

It had short spikes blocking the entire path.

Uniqua had to jump over them.

Then Austin jumped an orange cliff back to the main path.

They jumped two orange cliffs and destroyed some robots on the next platform.

They jumped two orange cliffs and a lbue one.

Then they came to another fork in the road.

Austin swerved right.

He jumped over more short spikes and jumped a blue cliff.

Uniqua took the left path with more tall spikes she had to steer clear of.

Uniqua ju,ped over two orange cliffs and a blue one.

The paths narrowed.

Austin rode around a really big curve and smashed through a sandman

"Who put that there?" Austin said

Austin jumped an orange cliff to more robotd.

Then he came to a path with spikes that he jumped over.

Uniqua swerved a turn and rode down to a blue cliff.

Austin jumped a blue cliff just as Uniqua jumped one next to him.

They jumped three more orange cliffs.

They entered cave where there were tiny splits in the track.

They swerved in and out and jumped a blue cliff at the end of the cave.

They got out and swerved to avoid holes in the path.

They jumped an orange cliff then jumped onto different platforms on the next jump.

They merged again

They turned left and jumped an orange cliff.

Then they jumped a blue cliff and an orange one right after.

"There are several different paths here!" Austin called.

There was an up, down, left, and right path.

Austin took the left path and Uniqua took the right.

Austin swereved down the track to a crossing.

Austin flew oast onto the left track agin,

Uniqua jumped over several tikis and hit another crossinf.

Uniqua swereved around some turns

Austin jumped several tikis and all the paths merged at an orange cliff.

Uniqua and Austin jumped together.

They ran down a straight shot through the finish line and onto another robot trap.

There were 2 Bomb-bots, a Chomp-bot, a Tartar, 2 D1000s and two buttons behind them.

Austin and Uniqu each destroyed a bomb bot them jumped and destroyed a D1000 together.

They attacked the Tartar and then jumped and smashed the other D1000

Then they destroyed the other robots.

"Hey Austin?" Uniqua asked

"What?" Austin said

"Di you notice all the sandmen that were on the track?" Uniqua asked

"Yeah I did!" Austin said

"I think Something happens if we smash them all!" Uniqua said

They hit the buttons and another boulder destroyed the gate.

They grabbed the golden spatula and opened the box.

"Ready for round 2?" Austin asked

Uniqua just jumped into the box as her answer.

Austin smiled and followed her.

They were at the top again.

"There were different tracks." Austin said

"Lets take those." Uniqua said

They jumped on the track again.

Instead of the normal path Austin broke through some signs and jumped.

"Come on!" Austin called

Uniqua followed him and they ended up on another track.

Austin then jumped onto an upper track while Uniqua went on the lower one.

Austin broke through another sandman as he jumped over more spikes.

Uniqua swerved past tall spikes.

They both jumped and landed on the normal path.

They were at the fork in the road,

This time they switched tracks.

Uniqua broke another sandman

They followed the usual path throught the cave.

They kept going until they came to the 4 way path.

Uniqua went up and Austin went down.

Austin broke through another sandman to the crossing Uniqua had previously encountered the last run.

Austin took the other track.

Uniqua Jumped on top of a big metal pipe.

She jumped a gap onto another one where there was one of Tyrones socks.

Austin came to the crossing he had come to the first time.

Austin took the other track and ended up taking the down route to the exit.

They joined again and went thorugh the finish line.

They found a sock at the bottom.

"Uh Uniqua?" Austin asked, "How many sandmen did you go through?"

"Four" Uniqua said

"Me two." Austin said, "I guess this is our reward for it!"

"Cool!" Uniqua said, "Now on to sand mountain!"

They ran back through the lodge area to sand mountain.


	24. Sand mountain: Sand mountain

** Sand mountain **

**Sand mountain**

They found a sock hidden under a ledge at the lodge.

Then Austin checked the progress.

"5 chocolates, 44 golden spatulas, 14557 shiny objects, 11 socks, 2/3 slopes." Austin said, "Area. 2/3 slopes, 7/10 socks, golden spatulas, frosty bungee golden, top of the lodge golden, defeat robots on guppy mound golden, a question mark, defeat robots on flounder hill golden, and three more question marks."

"Well then lets go!" Uniqua said

They entered the sand mountain slope.

"This is the best hill of them all." Uniqua said, "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah." Austin said

"Race you to the bottom?" Uniqua said

"I know one heck of a shortcut." Austin said

"Then lets go!" Uniqua said

They jumped down sand mountain.

Uniqua went down and over three orange cliffs.

Austin bounced on a spring which shot him high up to an upper left route.

Uniqua was surpised at this

Austin swerved around holes and grabbed a sock at the end.

Then Uniqua went around a really tight turn to a blue cliff.

Austin took a big leap and landed right next to Uniqua as they jumped over an orange cliff.

"That was surprising." Uniqua said,

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Austin called.

They hopped over 5 orange cliffs in a row followed by a blue one.

Then Austin jumped and bounced on another spring.

Uniqua lost sight of him.

Uniqua jumped two orange cliffs and then a blue one.

Uniqua heard a rumbling and then a crash.

Then Uniqua went through a pipe and rounded a corner past a pile of rocks.

Then the path split in two.

Uniqua took the left path since it was slightly shorter.

There were falling rocks.

The falling rocks broke some of the pathway so Uniqua had to steer clear of them

When she passed them all she got the shock of her life at what she saw

Austin burst out of the mountain and landed ahead of her.

"No way!" Uniqua said

"I told you!" Austin said.

They jumped over several cliffs as Uniqua tried to catch up.

They eventually came to a split in the road.

Austin and Uniqua sped down several different paths.

In the end Austin won.

"I did it!" Austin said

Uniqua followed him

"Austin this entire area is an ice rink!" Uniqua said as they slipped.

There were two buttons, two D1000s, two Chomp-bots, two bomb-bots, and a Chuck.

Austin and Uniqua had a hard time but they eventually won.

They hit the buttons and a boulder destroyed the gate.

Austin then grabbed the golden spatula in triumph.

They opened the box at the end.

"So come on Austin what was your big shortcut." Uniqua asked

"I'll show you." Austin said

Austin jumped in the box followed by Uniqua

They started to go down again

"Follow me exactly!" Austin called as Austin went ahead.

They bounced the first spring and went to a swerving path.

"I found a sock here." Austin said

They landed and hopped across several cliffs.

"Get ready Uniqua here comes the hard part!" Austin called

Austin bounced on another spring high up to another path.

Uniqua followed him.

"You have to hit this button!" Austin said as he passed over a button on the ground.

A boulder appeared and rolled along the path.

"That's what I heard earlier!" Uniqua called

Uniqua saw a Trailer hitch and Austin watched her swing on it to get a sock.

They dropped onto a path and through the pipe

"Hurry if you want to see it!" Austin called

They sped up/

Uniqua was shocked when she saw what happened

The boulder crashed into the rocks on the mountain making an enrtrance.

"My secret shortcut!" Austin called

They jumped in and rocks fell behind them sealing the path off.

"So that's Why I didn't see it!" Uniqua said

"We can just jump straight to the exit but lets go around." Austin said

The cave was beautiful.

It went around in a big circle and they grabbed a sock and a purple shiny object.

They got to the end and returned to Squidward,

"Thank Neptune you did it!" Squidward said, "Now I can go get my equiptment and ski in peace!"

"Actually I think that Tyrone borrowed your equiptment." Austin said

"What!?" Squidward said, "Who said he could do that!?"

"I did." Austin said, "I figured if you didn't know you wouldn't mind. Again."

"Wouldn't mind!?" Squidward said, "Of course I mind! Its only the most expensive skiing equiptment you can buy! And what does Tyrone want with that stuff anyway? He doesn't even know how to ski."

"I want the warm now!" Tyrone said nearby.

"I'm calling the moving company tomorrow." Squidward said

"Well I think our work here is done," Austin said

"Me too." Uniqua said

They returned to Bikini Bottom.


	25. Industrial Park

** Industrial park**

They returned to Bikini Bottom.

"I have enough golden spatulas to get to the next area." Austin said

"But we'll have to go through the industrial park." Uniqua said, "I'll go with you."

"Thanks Uniqua." Austin said

They went around and got a golden spatula from Tyrone and two from Mr Krabs.

"Lets go," Austin said

The gate to the industrial park opened.

They ran in.

Once they arrived they watched at what was there.

Pablo was running from a giant robot.

It tried to hit him but it missed.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Pablo screamed

"Wow!" Uniqua said, "That robot looks like Tyrone. And his breath seems just as bad."

The robot shot Pablo with freeze breath enclosing him in an ice cube.

"This day just doesn't seem to be getting any better." Austin said, sadly/

"Austin hurry!" Uniqua said pointing to Pablo, "Pablos in more trouble then a chili reano in a pan of grease! We have to help!"

"Your right Uniqua!" Austin said, "But if that robot really is like Tyrone he'll eat us for dessert! What should we do?!"

They watched the robot lick its giant ice cream cone made of toxic waste.

"Well we better figure something out and pronto!" Uniqua said

The robot turned around and they saw a kick me sign on the back.

"Maybe that button on hos back is a self destruct!" Austin said, "I'll try to hit it."

Austin whipped out his bubble wand.

"Good idea Austin but its time to stop yappin and ge to it!" Uniqua said

Austin looked at the layout.

"Yikes!" The realistic fish head said, "Looks like Ausitn is in for rough ride!"

Austin ignored him.

There was the big metal platform he was standing on, several conveyer belts around the area, a pipe and chain above the area, and the area itself in the center. The entire area was floating in a pool of toxic waste.

Austin also noticed several trailer hitches but He couldn't use those.

The robot did look just like Tyrone.

But While Tyrones shirt was red and blue striped the robots shirt was completely black with a red skull on the front.

The robot slammed the ground spilling lots of Toxic waste.

Then it took a lick of its ice cream and spat it out at Austin.

Austin jumped onto the conveyer belt and passed by Pablo

"Don't worry Pablo!" Austin called.

The robot then spun around and rapidly shot toxic waste in all directions.

Austin was so surprised that one blob hit him in the chest.

"Austin!" Uniqua called.

The robot pounded on its chest.

Then it repeated the same moves.

This time Austin was ready

Austin spun around like a top and shot out bubble bowls.

But he got careless and forgot where he was.

Austin gasped in horror as he fell off the edge of the conveyer belt into a pool of toxic waste.

"AUSTIN!" Uniqua cried

She watched as Austin drowned in toxic waste.

But luckily with a flash Austin was back.

This time Austin ran along the conveyer belts and was able to dodge the robots attack.

Then the robot suddenly fell on its rear end.

"Look at that!" The realistic fish head said, "The robots made itself dizzy!"

Austin ran up to it and hit its back.

"That's the ticket!" The realistic fish head said

The robot jumped up and did its slam move again which Austin barely avoided.

Then it licked and spat.

Austin easily dodged that,

Then it dis its spin attack.

Austin leapt and flipped through it all.

The robot collapsed again.

"Oh and the robot is down!" The realistic fish head said, "The robot had better change tactics and fast!"

Austin hit its back again.

The robot got up and Austin ran.

After its attacks Austin hit its back for a third time.

The robot collapsed and fell down.

Austin ran over to Pablo and jumped up to him.

Austin didn't notice the robot raise its head, and take a deep breath.

"Austin look out!" Uniqua called

Austin whirled around to see a blast of ice breath,

Austin was frozen in an ice cube too.

Uniqua was mad,

"That does it!" Uniqua yelled, "You pushed this girl too far! Get ready for a hot bun twister texas style!"

"What is Uniqua going to do to get Austin unfrozen!" The realistic fish head said

Uniqua jumped into the battle.

Uniqua flew and lassoed the trailer hitches.

Uniqua thought they were to help her move around quicker but when she swung on one crates dropped onto the ground.

"These aren't trailer hitches!" Uniqua said, "These are trailer switches!"

Uniqua flew around the robot activating the trailer hitches.

Uniqua dodged the robots first two attacks easily,

But then

"Dosy do and around you go!" The realistic fish head said

Uniqua flew around trying to dodge the robots toxic waste.

The robots spinning attack destroyed any crate it touched

Uniqua kept swinging.

"What are those crates for?!" Uniqua said

Uniqua lost her focus and got blasted.

She fell into the toxic goo too.

Uniqua closed her eyes as she drowned.

It felt like it was making her whole body really sick.

But with a flash Uniqua reappeared unharmed.

Unfortunatly Austin was still frozen.

Uniqua ran over and jumped on top of his ice cube.

"Don't worry Austin I'll find a way to get you out!" Uniqua called as she swung off.

Uniqua dodged the robots attacks again and this time she focused.

After it collapsed dizzy Uniqua ran over and gave it a swift kick in the back.

The robot jumped up but instead of attacking It ran to the center.

Uniquas instincts told her to get out..

Uniqua back flipped onto Austin ice cube again and watched.

The robot jumped up and pulled the chain.

Suddenly the pipe released toxic waste into the area.

Uniqua gasped.

The center part of the area was covered in toxic waste.

But the crates were floating unharmed.

"That's what the crates are for!" Uniqua said

"That toxic waste could melt anything!" The realistic fish head said

"THAT'S IT!" Uniqua said

Uniqua suddenly had to swing fast because the robot was what appeared to be burping out waves of toxic waste.

After that it did its two attacks.

Uniqua swung on all the trailer hitches to get as many crates,

The robot fell down dizzy again.

Uniqua gave it a chop in the back,

Then it pulled the chain again and even more toxic waste appeared.

"One more douse with that stuff and Austin will be back in the ring!" The realistic fish head said

"Thanks for the advice." Uniqua said

Uniqua repeated it all and gave it one more swift kick.

The robot pulled on the chain again but this time it broke off.

Then Uniqua watched as the ice around Pablo and Austin melted.

Pablo burned himself and ran.

"Woo hoo!" Uniqua said, "That's hotter then a june bug in july!"

Austin broke out of the ice.

Uniqua treated Pablo while Ausitn was ready.

"Time to roll out some robot punishment!" Austin said as he pulled out a bubble bowl.

"That does it!" The realistic fish head said, "Austin is back in the fight!"

The entire area was covered in toxic waste.

The only places not covered were the metal platform and the conveyerbelts.

The robot took a deep breath and blew its ice breath.

Austin jumped over it,

Then the robot did its spit attack,

Austin ran along the conveyer belts as the robot started spinning again.

Once it was dizzy Austin whipped out a bubble bowl and hit it in the back.

The robot blew its ice breath again and Austin dodged it. Then Austin ran and dodged its spin attack.

Austin hit it with another bubble bowl.

Austin repeated it all again.

The robot roared then exploded.

"Thanks for saving me guys!" Pablo said, "I owe you big time."

"Thank Uniqua." Austin said, "We'd still be popsicles if it wasn;t for her."

"I think I know what to do." Pablo said, "Heres a golden spatula! And a new move! The Cruise Bubble!"

"Thanks Pablo." Austin said


	26. Bikini Bottom part 3

** Bikini Bottom part 3**

They arrived at the final part of Bikini bottom.

"I;m sorry plankton" Austin said, "But the chum bucket lab is locked up tight. I don't know if I'll ever get enough golden spatulas to get in!"

"Yes it's the chum bucket security system" Plankton said, "I designed it myself. It makes me so proud. It was meant to keep out the hateful throngs of the unwashed. Unfortunatly I never thought Id be on this side of it."

"So What are you going to do Plankton?" Austin asked

"We (of course meaning you) are going to have to go out there and get those golden spatulas!" Plankton said, "Or I'll never get back into the chum bucket and regain control of my robots!"

"What was that?" Austin said

"Uh I said, Will I ever get back into the chum bucket to stain all my pots. Yes." Plankton said

"Hm somethings fishy here," Austin said

Austin went inside the chum Bucket.

He was in the dining area.

The door to the lab was locked.

Suddenly a tv fell onto the floor.

"Newsflash!" The realistic fish heaf said, "Authorities have confimed that the robots running amok through Bikini bottom are indeed coming from the chum bucket! Yes right where your standing! Plankton owner of the chum bucket and best known for the creation of robots whose sole purpose is to cause mayhem and destruction has denied any involvement."

"And then stomp on you children!" Plankton said, "And then stomp on your chidrens children!"

"this has been a bikini bottom news flash!" The realistic fish head said

"They serve food here yes," Austin said, "But they don't serve love.,"

Austin noticed something shiny.

Austin jumped behind the air vent and found a golden spatula.

Austin left the chum Bucket and went tinto the police station.

Austin jumped onto the robot viewer.

"Lets see," Austin said, "Fodder Nifty electrical attack. Not tall enough to ride most roller coasters but more viscious then a pack of rabid clams. Ham-mer Impressive meat by product attack. Smarter then it looks goes well with broccoli and a nice chianti. Tartar Uncanny flying tartar sauce attack, smells somewhat better then stale fish, G-love has the most vicious smack attack hands down. Expert foot masseuse, lemon squeezer and does delightful hand puppet shows. electrical attack. Rather sensitive, reads poetry, likes plants and enjoys zapping innocent denizens. Sleepy time mostly harmless unless woken. Somewhat moody, like to express himself by blasting everyone in sight or by fingerpainting. Chuck annoying missle attack. Likes to throw tantrums and other various military grade ordinance, not terribly friendly. Bomb-bot bot follow you go boom. This is just the bot to get for the friend you like the least. Chomp bot. somewhat unstable critter, beware his stinky doggy breath. Likes to chew toys, random citycens, and mimes. Arf this heres one mean varmint. Packs a .45 caliber kat crusher. Most powerful doghouse ever made. Arf Dawg Pesky lil critter. Biites the hand tht feeds it. Best trick is spontaneous combustion"

Austin got off and left the police station.

Austin went back to the next part of town and went to see bubble buddy.

"Bubble buddy I bet the next move you teach me will be the best one ever!" Austin said

"Absaposativelootly Austin" Bubble buddy said

"Super pinky shake on it?" Austin said

"I would if I had pinkies." Bubble buddy said

"Here I'll blow you some." Austin said

"Maybe later now pay attention Austin this next bubbles a doozy!" Bubble buddy said

"Paying my entire salary in attention." Austin said

"Use your bubble wand and wave it forward above your head to blow a bubble that you can steer as it flies through the air." Bubble buddy said

"Wow!" Ausitn said, "By any chance is it called a cruise bubble?"

"Yes" Bubble buddy said

"So that's what Pablo gave me." Ausitn said

"Aim carefully though." Bubble buddy said, "You've only got a fe seconds before the bubble pops."

"I;m a bubb;le blowing machine!" Austin said, "Say Bubble buddy why am I having to pay all these golden spatulas to these toll booths."

"Because." Bubb;e buddy said

"Well can't argue with that." Austin said

Austin waved his wand forward above his head and a bubble shaped like a torpedo appeared.

Austin steered it into some tikis.

"OH I almost forgot!" Bubb;le buddy said, "The cruise bubb;e is strong enough to break even stone tikis!"

Austin tried and it did.

Austin ran over to the Krusty Krab where he saw Mr Krabs

"Whats wrong Mr Krabs?" Austin asked, "You don't look so good."

"You gotta help me boy!" Mr Krabs said, "The Krusty Krabs beem overrun by a bunch of them hoodlum robots of yours, They booted me out! And worse! They've got all me beautiful shiny objects!"

"Defiling the Krusty Krab!?" Austin said, "Is there no end to their evil? What are we going to do Mr Krabs?"

"We (Meaning you) are going to clear the robots out get me back me restaurant, and most importantly rescue me money!" Mr Krabs said, "No more Fry cooking for you until the Krusty Krab is robot free!"

Austin ran into the Krusty Krab.

"I feel like I should be working." Austin said

There were robots everywhere.

Austin noticed a D1000 up on the rafters.

Austin jumped and landed up on one.

Austin destroyed The Duplicatron.

Austin jumped down and saw a new robot.

It shot a Gamma laser.

"Bzzt Bot." Austin said

Austin dodged them.

Then Austin ran and destroyed a Chuck and a Bzzt bot.

Austin jumped on the rafter again and shot a cruise bubble and destroyed a Sleepytime in the storage area.

Then Austin jumped down and destroyed more Bzzt Bots.

Austin them jumped and smshed the Chuck and then destroyed the final robot. A Sleepytime.

Then Austin ran around destroying tikis and other things.

Then A sock appeared.

Austin grabbed it and left.

"Whew!" Mr Krabs said, "You had me worried there for a bit boy! Worried for me money of course! AR AR AR AR! Here take this as your reward."

Mr Krabs gave Austin a golden spatula.

Austin ran behind the krusty Krab and moved the dumpster.

There was a sock.

Austin grabbed it.

Then Austin looked up at the chum bucket wondering wht to do next when he saw three buttons on the side of it.

Austin launched a few cruise bubbles and hit them all.

A spring appeared next to the chum bucket.

Austin bounced on it and found another golden spatula on top of the Chum bucket.

Then Austin took the spring to bounce onto the Krusty krab sign where he grabbed another golden chocolate.

"Wow." Ausitn said, "6 chocolates. I am one unbeatable kangaroo."

Austin walked over to the gate to Kelp forest and it opened.

Austin them told Tyrone that he wanted him to help.

Austin then entered Kelp forest.


	27. Kelp forest: Kelp woods

** Kelp forest**

**Kelp woods**

"To kelp Forest!" Ausitn said

"With its woods and swamps,"

"And caves,"

"And a giant vine slide!"

"Here we are in the Kelp forest." Austin said, "An interesting area with many sights to see. Although they don't get hopelessly lost first."

Austin watched a new robot in the distance. It was actually three, thwy were each small and had a pink inner tube and a beany. The bottom one spun around shooting flamethrowers. A guy jumped over it every time. Then he threw his hat at the bottom one and it was destroyed. Then the top one spun around and exploded. All three were back.

"Tubelet!" Austin said

Austin opened a box and ran on.

Austin bounced on some springy leaves over part of a lake with some sand.

Then Ask climbed some tikis to some high springy leaves and bounced up them to a sock.

Austin then saw the Tubelets below.

Austin waited until they were all lined up and jumped over them and bubble bounced them.

Austin destroyed a whole line of Shh tikis with a bubble bowl and found a sock.

Austin ran over to a camp where he opened a box and saw Tasha.

"Hi Tasha!" Austin said, "Driving class isn't out here today is it?"

"Uh no Austin." Tasha said, "Why do you think we'd have class out here just to hide from you? How silly. I'm just uh gathering twigs for the winter! Yes."

"Oh can I help?" Austin said, "I have a merit badge in twig gathering,"

"Actually you can help with something else!" Tasha said, "These robots showed up and scared off all the campers into the forest. Before the ranger arrives someone needs to go find them!"

"I'll help you find them Tasha!" Austin said, "I'm the kangaroo for the job!"

"Thanks Austin!" Tasha said "I'll be sure to give you a nice reward when you've found them all."

Austin headed off.

Austin destroyed two Fodders and a Tubelet,

He continued and destroyed an Arf and Tublets.

Then Austin crossed a bridge and Launched a cruise bubble that destroyed a Duplicatron.

Austin hopped across some leaves to a platform.

Austin crossed some more leaves to a pressure plate.

Austin jumped on it and it raised a cage revealing a button.

A quick cruise bubble got that.

Some plants grew with leaves.

Austin got on a springy leaf and bounced back to Tasha.

Then Austin bounced the new plant to a camper.

Then Austin came to a teeter totter.

He ran to a bus stop and brought Tyrone.

Tyrone climbed up there,

The teeter totter took Tyrone to a button.

The button made a springy leaf grow,

Tyrone jumped to another platform and picked up a throw fruit.

Then he bounced on the spring to another teeter totter.

It flung Tyrone onto a platform with a checkpoint.

Tyrone picked up a throw fruit and bounced on several leaves to another teeter totter.

It flung Tyrone onto a platform to another camper.

Then Tyrone jumped onto an island with a freezy fruit,

Tyrone froze the lake and grabbed a sock.

Then Tyrone ran to a button which raised a vine.

Tyrone bounced up the leaves.

Then he jumped to a platform.

Tyrone hit a button which made a plant grow and Tyrone found another camper.

Then He returned to Austin

"Lets check out the swamp." Tyrone said

They grabbed a golden spatula at the end and went into the swamp.


	28. Kelp forest: Kelp swamp

** Kelp forest**

**Kelp swamp**

They bounced over several leaves and destroyed two Bzzt bots.

Austin launched a cruise bubble and hit a button.

It made a plant grow.

Tyrone and Austin ran over to Pablo and opened a box.

"Hi Pablo what are you doing here?" Austin asked

"Hi guys." Pablo said, "I'm trying to return three stone tikis to this pedestal so I can get to the kelp cave across that bridge. I saw three tikis scattered around this area But I couldn't figure out how to get them up here."

"Can We try?" Tyrone asked

"Sure why not." Pblo said, "I need a good laugh. Theres a golden spatula up there if you succeed."

"Oh boy Pablo I'll see what I can do!" Tyrone said

Tyrone grabbed one next to Pablo and threw it onto one of the pedastals.

Austin noticed a hidden leaf.

"Over here!" Austin said

They went over there.

Austin opened a box and Tyrone grabbed the stone tiki.

Tyrone bounced across some leaves and threw it onto the second pedestal.

Then They hopped across more leaves to a ledge.

They destroyed a Bzzt bot and a Sleepytime.

They bounced several more leaves to a button and a freezy fruit.

They bounced up a higher leaf and destroyed an Arf and found another camper.

Tyrone bounced on some more leaves.

He landed on a bank and destroyed a G-love.

Austin followed and destroyed a Sleepytime and found another camper.

They bounced on some more leaves to a higher platform.

Then suddenly Austin screamed in pain.

He looked and his tail was bitten by an Arf dawg,

Tyrone threw a throw fruit at Arf and destroyed it,

Austin destroyed a Hammer and grabbed a chocolate.

They hopped across high leaves and platforms until the came to the third tiki.

Tyrone picked it up and threw it onto the pedestal.

A vine grew to the entrance.

They bounced up and grabbed the golden spatula.

Then Austin destroyed a Tartar blocking the entrance and the entered the Kelp forest caves.


	29. Kelp forest: Kelp caves

** Kelp forest**

**Kelp caves**

They entered the cave and found Barnacle boy.

"Hey guys." Barnacle boy said,, "I could really use your help if you have some time to spare."

"Sure Barnacle boy what do you need?" Austin asked

"I'm trying to find my lost energy crystals that power my new secret superhero power. It seems the robots found my supply and hidden them in this cave."

"Super secret superhero power?" Austin said, "What's it do?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret would it? Just trust me, its worth finding these six crystals!" Barnacle boy said, "I'd go searching myself but my bunions are acting up today."

"Well then you rest those super bones of yours." Tyrone said, "We'll get searching for those crystals."

They opened a box and saw a pressure plate, a gate, and a button in a cage.

Austin stood on the pressure plate and the cage opened..

Austin launched a cruise bubble and hit it opening the gate.

They grabbed a crystal which basically looked like a big purple shiny object.

They came to another cage and gate.

Austin went down a different path and found pedestal.

Tyrone grabbed the stone Tiki and threw it onto the pedestal

A vine grew.

Austin bounced up its leaves and found a pressure plate and another crystal.

Austin stepped on the pressure plate and shot a cruise bubble to the button which opened the gate.

They ran and found another caged button and a pedestal.

Austin snuck into the next room and destroyed a Sleepytime.

There was a stone tiki, a throw fruit, a pressure plate and a gate.

Austin jumped on the pressure plate and the cage a little back opened.

Austin launched a cruise bubble nd hit it which opened the gate.

Tyrone picked up the stone tiki and threw it onto the pedestal that was a little back.

A plant grew and Austin bounced on it to another crystal.

"Before we go any further lets check our progress." Austin said

Austin brought up his watch.

"6 chocolates, 54 golden spatulas, 9889 shiny objects, 10 socks, 5/6 campers and 3/6 crystals. That's the first time we had to find two objects." Austin said, "Area progress. 5/6 campers, 3/6 crystals, 3/7 socks. Golden spatulas. Through the woods golden, find all the lost campers blue, tiki roundup golden, down in the swamp blue, through the kelp caves blue, power crystal crisis blue, and two question marks."

They started to walk into the next room when Austin suddenly geld his arm out and stopped Tyrone.

Austins ears perked then he spoke.

"Theres a Monsoon in here." Austin said

"How do you know?" Tyrone asked

"Its dark and high." Ausitn said, "A Monsoon and its attacks would be well hidden here. And I just heard its horn."

Austin stepped into the room with his ears alert.

Then he did a back flip and bubble bashed a monsoon above him

"Ok you were right." Tyrone said

Tyrone entered the room.

It was a circular path around a tini lake with plants.

They found a locked gate and a staircase of platforms.

They jumped up and destroyed a Bzzt Bot/

There was a pedestal, a vine, and a pressure plate.

They went on and opened a box.

Then they jumped off a ledge and grabbed a sock.

They were t Barnacle boy again.

Austin handed Barnacle boy the three crystals they had found do far.

They jumped through the box and went to the pressure plate.

It opened a cage in the next room.

Austin stood on it and Launched a cruise bubble.

This opened the gate.

Tyrone grabbed a stone tiki and threw it onto the pedestal which made the vine grow.

They bounced up it to the top and grabbed a crystal

They looked around the lake and found another pedestal.

Tyrone went and grabbed one of the stone tikis and threw it onto the pedestal

This made a few vines grow in the lake.

Austin bounced up the leaves to look.

There was another button in a cage and a teeter totter.

There was also another pedestal and a crystal where the teeter totter went to.

Austin jumped down and told Tyrone.

"Were going to need to go back and get those other two stone tikis." Tyrone said

Tyrone went off to get them.

Austin wandered into the next room which was small.

There was another lake and another stone tiki.

"Tyrone theres a stone tiki in here!" Austin called

Tyrone brought the first one into the room and then grabbed the second.

Austin looked some more and found the last missing Camper.

Tyrone brought both tikis into the room.

"I'll have to make two trips." Tyrone said

Austin watched.

Tyrone picked up one tiki and bounced up to the platforms.

Then Tyrone stood on the target end of the Teetet totter and threw the tiki to the ledge.

"So far so good." Tyrone said

Tyrone jumped down and brought the second tiki up.

He took a deep breath then threw it onto the teeter totter.

He flew and landed on the ledge.

Austin was relieved.

Tyrone grabbed the crystal and threw the tiki onto the pedestal

It caused a plant to grow in the other room.

Tyrone jumped down and they went into the other room.

Tyrone bounced to one ledge and grabbed the last crystal

Austin found a pressure plate at the top.

He jumped on it and the other cage opened

Austin launched a cruise bubble and hit it.

This opened the gate and revealed a golden spatula.

They grabbed it and then went back to Barnacle boy.

"Barnacle boy I think I found all your crystals!" Austin said, "Now I cansee your super secret superpower!"

"Alright stand back!" Barnacle boy said

He stood there for a second.

"There!" Barnacle boy said

"What happened?" Tyrone asked

"I gained the power to trim my nose hairs at super speed!" Barnacle boy said

"Incredible!" Austin said

"Yeah yeah." Barncle boy said, "I geuss so, well then I need to return to the mermaliar and get back to work. But here take this golden spatula and go away."

"Of course Barnacle boy I'm always happy to lend my services to my favorite superhero." Tyrone said, "If you ever run into trouble again let me know!"

"Yeah sure kid," Barnacle boy said, "Thanks. And goodbye."

Austin and Tyrone ran back to the exit and went along to the kelp vines.


	30. Kelp forest: Kelp vines

** Kelp forest**

**Kelp vines**

They found Mermaid man at the top of the course.

"Hi Mermaid man." Austin said, "What are you doing here?"

"Of hello Kyle/" Austin said, "I was trying to find some of our missing energy crystals when I came across this vine. In my younger days I held the all time speed record for vine sliding. You should try it! What a hoot! And if you can beat my best time I'll give you another one of those golden spatulas!"

"Well I am a bit busy with all these robots but sure why not? It does look like fun."

"Try not to fall off." Mermaid man said, "My record is 1 minute and 41 seconds."

Austin opened a box and stood at the top of the course.

Austin took a deep breath and jumped onto the giant vine followed by Tyrone.

They took a couple turned and jumped a blue gap.

Then they came to another curve,

Tyrone went around it while Austin jumped over it and landed on a vine bellow resulting in a giant shortcut.

Tyrone had to bounce across a leaf and a couple gaps and turns.

Then he came to the vine Austin was on.

Meanwhile Austin still far ahead had jumped two blue gaps and rounded near a waterfall.

Theb he bounced across some leaves through turns

Then Ausitn bounced a high leaf onto a different vine where he grabbed a sock.

Austin went through twists and turns and eventuallt saw Tyrone again.

They were on different vines and when they got close enough they switched

They kept going through twists and turns and gaps until they came to the end and grabbed a golden spatula.

They went into the box back to mermaid man.

"Sorry but you didn't make it." Mermaid man said

"We'll have to come back later then" Austin said we need to get going.

They went into the box and went through a path that lead back to the kelp woods.

They found Tasha.

"There you guys are!" Tasha said, "Thanks to you all the campers have been safely returned."

"No problem Tasha." Austin said, "Any self respecting Kangaroo would gladly help. And it was fun exploring kelp forrest."

"Thanks again" Tasha saidm

"Always glad to lend a hand Tasha!" Austin said,

"I found this golden spatula. Why don't you take it? You definetly earned it." Tasha said

"I'll cherish it always!" Austin said

They grabbed the golden spatula and Austin brought up his watch.

He selected On top of the chum bucket and they disappeared in a flash of light and a swirl of bubbles.


	31. Flying Dutchman gravyard: graveyard lake

** Flying dutchmans graveyard**

**Graveyard lake**

They returned to Bikini Bottom.

Austin gave Mr Krabs 5500 shiny objects for a golden spatula and gave Tyrone 10 socks for another golden spatula.

"Well I guess I should go to the flying dutchmans graveyard." Austin said

Austin Asked Uniqua to come with him and she agreed

Austin went to the gate and it opened

"To the flying dutchmans graveyard!" Austin said

"With Graveyard lake," Uniqua said

"And shipwreck graveyard," Austin said

"And the Flying Dutchmans ship!" Uniqua said

"The graveyard of ships." Austin said, "Somewhere among this haunted mess a fearsome spector waits."

They passed a sign that said beware

The entire lake was filled with toxic waste, and it covered pretty much the entire graveyard.

They walked and saw the flying Dutchman.

"Who dares disturb the flying Dutchman?!" The Flying Dutchman said

"Its us sir." Austin said, "Austin and Uniqua"

"I don't need any cookies." The flying Dutchman said

"But were not shell scouts." Uniqua said

"Looks kids I'm to disturbed to scare the bejeezus out of you right now. Come back later." The flying Dutchman said

"Whats the matter?" Austin asked

"Its these darn robots." The flying Dutchman said, "They've thrown me off my own ship! They have. Being thrown off your own ship is like having your pants pulled down in front of casual acquaintances! It's a sad sad thing. Now those Robots have got their own Pirate Ship and are blasting away at eack other!"

"Is there anything We can do to make you feel better?" Austin asked

"Well actually now that you mention it." The flying Dutchman said, "Get up to my ship and use the cannons to single handedly defeat the robot ship!"

"You have two ships?" Uniqua asked

"Yes." The flying Dutchman said, "Any questions."

"Is that adorable hat available in size three?" Austin asked

"No." The flying Dutchman said, "But if you do this a golden spatula be your booty. Now get going!"

They started off but stopped when they saw a new robot.

It had a can of oil, a bubble wand, and an oily bubble around it,

A person threw a rock at the bubble and it popped.

It blew a bubble at the person and caused an oil spill. The person slipped.

Then another person threw a sink and then ran off.

The robot turned and saw Austin and Uniqua.

"Slick." Uniqua said

"Good one." Austin said,

They jumped over its attacks.

The bubble shield had reappeared.

"Why didn't I think of a bubble sheild!" Austin said

Austin launched a cruise bubble and popped the bubble.

Then Uniqua lassoed it and destroyed it.

They destroyed a Fodder and opened a box.

Then they had to hop across some swaying crows nests in the toxic waste that were attached to masts.

They destroyed a Chuck and saw pillars with the wall jump symbol.

"These buttons on the side can move them." Austin said

They pressed the buttons and eventually got it right.

"You'll have to get on my Back Uniqua,." Austin said

Uniqua did secretly hiding a blush.

Austin took a deep breath and bounced up between the collums.

They got to the top and destroyed a Tubelet.

Austin looked at the ship wrecks around them and pressed on.

Austin launched a cruise bubble and hit a Chuck.

They found more pillars.

There was also what appeared to be a path beyond a broken helm/

Austin jumped down but instead of solid ground there was nothing but toxic waste.

Uniqua gasped in horror.

Luckily there was a spring and Austin came back.

"We'd need to find a way to lower the water level." Austin said, "But later"

They moved more pillars and crossed a teetering piece of wood.

On the other side they destroyed a Chuck, a Slick, a Bomb-bot and two Fodders.

They jumped across barrels of toxic waste and got hit by a Slick.

They destroyed it and started skating around until it wore off.

They moved more pillars

At the top Austin destroyed a D1000 and hit a button.

A ships mast broke and made a bridge,

They carefully crossed to the golden spatula.

They grabbed it, opened a box and ran to the graveyard of ships


	32. Flying Dutchmans graveyard: Shipwrecks

** Flying dutchmans graveyard**

**Graveyard of ships**

They saw Pablo

"Ahoy there Mr Pablo!" Austin said, "Swab the poop deck!"

"Hilarious." Pablo said, "Aren't you collecting platinum whisks?"

"That's golden spatula" Austin said

"Well theres one all the way up there." Pablo said

They started to head to it.

Austin opened a box and Uniqua destroyed a tubelet.

They hopped across several floating platforms to wall jump wall.

They got to the top and Austin destroyed some tikis.

There was a big gap to a ledge near Pablo,.

Uniqua used her Lasso nd flew over there swinging on trailer hitches.

They flew to a platform with several Fodders.

They destroyed them.

The duo hopped over more platforms to another wall jump wall.

But this one was different.

"The walls retract." Uniqua said, "We'll have to go fast."

Austin put Uniqua on his back and after trhe walls extended ustin jumped to the top.

They came to two parrelel sails over a platform

"I'll have to triangle jump." Austin said

Austin grabbed Uniqua and crossed safely.

They destroyed two Ham-mers and found another triangle jump wall with a ships floor and deck.

But this one had no platform.

"If you fall we'll land in the toxic goo." Uniqua said

Austin mustered his courage and jumped across.

They destroyed a slick and came to a moving triangle jump wall.

They found a clam and gave it 2700 shiny objects for a bunjee.

But Austin decided to wait on it.

Austin took a deep breath and jumped back and forth between the moving sails to the other side,

"This would be a lot easier if I had more muscle mass." Austin said gasping for breath.

They went through a tunnel and destroyed a Chuck.

They came to the final obstacle.

A rotating mast with wall jump panels all over.

"I can't do it." Austin said, "I'm not strong enough to get us both up this."

"I have an idea." Uniqua said. "Go to the top by yourself and I'll throw you my lasso. Tie it to something and I;l climb up,"

"Alright." Austin said

IT took few tries to get it and Austin had to figure out the pattern but 8 minutes later he got to the top.

He tied the lasso onto a slick and it carried Uniqua up.

Then Austin destroyed it.

He also destroyed some Bzzt Bots.

They grbbed the golden spatula at the end and opened the box.

Then they rowed in a ghostly rowboat to the flying dutchmans and the robots ships.


	33. Flying Dutchman graveyard:Dutchmans ship

** Flying dutchmans graveyard**

**Dutchmans ship**

They met Tasha near the ships.

"Ahoy there Austin!" Tasha said, "Swab the poop deck!"

"I already did that joke on Pablo Tasha." Austin said

"Yes well it's a good one though." Tasha said

"sure is." Austin said

"Heres what you need to do." Tasha said, "Destroy all the power generators on the robot ship! Once the power is off you'll be able to shoot the dutchmans cannons to destroy the robot ship!"

"Cannon do Tasha!" Austin said

They jumped to the flying dutchmans ship and destroyed a Chuck.

"Should we split up?" Uniqua asked

"No." Austin said, "Some things are in places only one of us can reach."

"So we need to destroy the robots ships generators." Uniqua said

"Yup." Austin said, "We can cross using these ropes but it won't be easy."

Austin looked at the three ropes connecting the ships.

"I can swing on the trailer hitches." Uniqua said

Austin destroyed a Chuck and Uniqua pulled out her lasso.

"Wait." Austin said

Austin pulled out his bubble wand and blew out two bubble swords.

They each grabbed one.

Uniqua swung across on trailer hitches and Austin bounced across the ropes.

Austin destroyed a Ham-mer and then smashed a generator.

Suddenly two more Ham-mers appeared.

Austin whipped out his sword and started fighting them.

"Uniqua you need to find and destroy the Duplicatron!" Austin called

Unqiua swung to the sails and grabbed another sock.

Then Uniqua used her sword to cut a rope and swung onto the stern deck.

Austin was deflecting the Ham-mers attcks.

"You know I'm not just Austin!" Austin said, "I'm also!"

Austin spun around in a swirl of bubbles and when he stopped he was

"Pirate Captain Austin!" Pirate captain Austin said

Ausitn had his pirate suit on.

"Get ready to walk the plank ye skallywags!" Austin said as he was swordfighting even faster.

"Keep going Austin!" Uniqua said

Uniqua was swordfighting with two Fodders and a Chomp bot.

Uniqua did a spin jump over them and destroyed the D1000 behind them.

Then Uniqua destroyed the three robots and a generator that was there too.

She looked at Austin who had the Ham-mers on a plank.

"I said jump!" Pirate captain Austin said, "Or else you'll be dealing with the business end of me sword!"

They jumped scared.

"That takes care of them." Austin said in his normal voice,

Uniqua walked over to him

"Nice job pirate cptain Austin!" Uniqua said,

"Thanks." Austin said, "Now lets destroy those generators!"

They each destroyued one more,

They saw the last one and both slashed it with their swords.

"We destroyed all the robot cannons!" Uniqua said,

"Now lets go to the Dutchmans ship and use his!" Austin said

They swung across trailer hitchesback to the duchmans ship.

Uniqua flew up to the mast and hit a button which positioned a cannon.

Then Austin ram to the back of the ship and bubble bounced another button.

Uniqua swung up higher and hit another button.

Ausitn jumped onto the deck and hit the last button positioning the cannon.

"All cannons ready to fire captain!" Uniqua called

"To the crows nest with you! Let me know when!" Austin called

"Aye Aye Captain!" Uniqua said

Uniqua bounced on a spring to the top of the mast where she found another golden spatula.

Austin ran back to the stern where a chest opened revealing another button.

Ausitn grabbed a golden spatula nearby.

"Ready to fire?" Austin called

"Ready Captain!" Uniqua said

"Fire!" Austin said as he bounced the button.

All the cannons fired.

The robot ship was wrecked and became the flying dutchmans ship again.

Uniqua fell off the mast from the force of the blast and fell.

Luckily She landed on a platform below the ship.

Austin took control of both the ships and steered them towards Uniqua.

The Flying Dutchman appeared on a platform near her.

Austin called to him

"We did it!" Austin said, "We got your ship back and defeated the robots!"

"That you did!" The flying Dutchman said, "But now that I look at it. I think I'll keep this golden spatula. Its so shiny! It reminds me of my first buried treasure."

"But what about our deal?" Austin said

"Aaaahh!" The flying Dutchman said, "Never make a deal with a ghost! Deals don't mean anything to me! Except for that great deal I got on a butter churn back in 1873. What a prize I tell you. Nothing Beats hand made churned butter."

Uniqua was listening and got mad.

"Wait just a cotton pickin minute butter boy!" Uniqua said, "We did all that stuff and your backing out like a sea weasel!"

"Sea weasel!?" The flying Dutchman said turning to her, "Thems fighting words! If you want this gold thingy so bad come and get it!"

"Your on!" Uniqua said

Uniqua jumped over to him and the fight began.

The flying Dutchman shot out lasers from his eyes.

Uniqua jumped over them

He dissipated and moved to another place

Uniqua dodged his lasers again and tried to look for an opening.

Then the flying Dutchman shot fire from his mouth and moved towards Uniqua.

She jumped over it and lassoed his tail.

He dissipated and reappeared out of reach rubbing his tail

He shot the lasers again but this time he shot out more.

Uniqua jumped over them and the flying Dutchman moved.

She dodged his lasers again for another round.

Then he shot fire again.

Uniqua did a back flip over it and lassoed him again.

He dissipated again in pain.

Then he shot out even more lasers.

This time Uniqua got hit.

She tried hard to ignore the pain and jumped over more lasers until his fire came up,

Uniqua lassoed him one more time.

"Had enough you dirty ghost?" Uniqua said

"Dirty?!" The flying Dutchman said, "I'll have you know that this jacket has been cleaned twice!"

Austin jumped up to them.

"Everyone stop fighting!" Austin said, "I think I have an idea!"

Austin grabbed his bubble wand and blew

He made a bubble ship.

"Here you go." Uniqua said,

"Oh! It looks like my ship!" The flying Dutchman said, "Its even got all the little mold and flies! Alright you little scallions. Heres the golden spatula."

Austin and Uniqua high 5ed each other.

The flying Dutchman flew away.

They grbbed the golden spatula.

"I think we're pretty much done here." Austin said

"Lets check our progress." Uniqua said

Austin pulled up his watch.

"6 chocolates, 65 golden spatulas, 7158 shiny objects, 3 socks, and 4/4 cannons." Austin sid, "Area. 1/3 socks, 4/4 cannons, golden spatulas, top of the entrance area golden, one question mark, goo tanker ahoy blue, top of the stack of ships golden, shipwreck bungee blue, destroy the robot ship golden, get aloft there matey golden, defeat the flying Dutchman golden."

Austin used his watch and in a swirl of bubbles and a flash of light they went back to bikini bottom.


	34. Austins dream: Austins dream

** Austin's dream**

** Austins dream**

They returned to Bikini bottom.

Austin quickly changed out of his pirate costume into his normal clothes.

"So where to now?" Uniqua asked

"The dreamworld." Austin said

"The dreamworld?!" Uniqua said surprised

"Yes." Austin said nodding, "look."

They looked at some stones that were in a circle.

"If anyone falls asleep in that circle they enter the dreamworld and their dreams become reality. Unfortunately the dream is the same all day so for something different you'd have to wait until tomorrow." Austin sid, "this will be the most unpredictable area yet."

They stared at it.

"I think." Austin said, "we are going to need all our friends for this."

"I think your right." Uniqua said

They went and found Tyrone, Pablo and Tasha and explained the situation.

"We need all your guys help." Austin said

They all went to the circle.

They all stepped in and felt drowsy.

Within a few seconds they fell asleep.

"with sleep comes dreams." Austin thought, "what mischief can be found in this sub aquatic dimension?"

Austin woke up lying on the ground but he wasn;t in Bikini bottom.

"Dream bubbles." Austin said, "I'm surrounded by dream bubbles. Gary? What are you going here?"

"Meow." Gary said who walked up to him

"I'm dreaming." Austin said, "so it worked"

"Moew?" Gary said

"More tasks?" Austin said, "Well I do need more golden spatulas. Where should I start?"

"Meow meow." Gary said

"You mean each dream bubble has a golden spatula in it?" Austin said

"Meow." Gary said

"I'm ready!" Austin said,

"Meow." Gary said,

"Yes Gary I'll be careful." Austin said

Austin looked at the entire dream.

He opened box.

Behind him was his house. But instead of a door there was a portal to bikini bottom.

"Tht must be how I get home." Austin said

Austin looked up and nearly fell down in surprise.

Above him was a giant floating version of himself hovering over his house.

"That must just show whos dream it is." Austin said

Austin looked around.

He saw Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Tashas houses and giant figures of them.

There were also several giant floating krabby patties.

Austin looked at the path.

There were spiked cubes leading to a platform and then a slide to Uniquas house.

Near uniquas There were severl springs leading up to Pablos house.

Near Pablos there were flopping spiked platforms to Tashas house.

Then past Tashas were several more rotating spiked cubes to Tyrones house.

Instead of doors there were portals into their dreams.

There was a huge void below everything.

"So I'm dreaming that there are portals into my friends dreams!" Austin said, "That will be interesting."

Austin looked down at his body.

"Since this is my dream I can control stuff here." Austin said, "Well then the first thing I'm going to do is dream me up some muscle."

Austin closed his eyes and imagined a buff body.

Austin felt himself changing

When he opened his eyes it had worked.

Austins arms and legs had thickened with muscles.

His chest widened and inflated.

He grew abs and his back muscles stretched

Austin frowned as he looked

"Not what I was thinking of." Austin said

Austin closed his eyes and imagined again.

Austin opened them and gasped in surprise.

Austin stood at 12 feet tall. Nearly three times his normal height.

He felt his rock hard abs and back.

His chest was over three feet wide and his pecs were bigger them beachballs.

His legs were over a foot thick with rw muscle

Austin flexed his bicep and watched as his viens throbbed.

Austins tail was 6 feet long and it seemed to get more muscular too.

Austins shirt barely hid his bulging muscles

Austin had a body that could put a pro wrestler to shame.

"I don't think I would need my shirt." Austin said

Austin closed his eyes and his shirt dissapeared.

Austin looked at his shorts.

"Not really the right clothes for a pro body builder." Austin said

Austin closed his eyes again and his shorts turned into a black speedo.

Austin also added a hole in the back so his tail could stick out.

Austin looked at himself/

"Now that's more like it." Austin said grinning.

Austin ran over to the ledge and watched the blocks.

Austin jumped onto the first one and rode it to the others.

He had to jump across the blocks but they rotated and some sides had spikes.

Near the end Austin saw a Slick waiting.

It shot oil at him.

Austin couldn't move and he slipped off the platform and fell into the void

After a flash Austin was back.

Austin crossed the blocks again and this time dodged the Slicks attacks.

He destroyed its bubble shield and then punched his bulky arm straight through it.

Austin saw a paddle wheel, some platforms, and a floating door facing down.

"What is that?" Austin said

Austin ignored it and jumped onto the slide.

His tail ws nearly the size of a surfboard so it was easy to go down.

He made a big turn and when he jumped off he was in front of Uniquas dream.

Austin ran around it and destroyed a TarTar and two Bzzt bots.

"Uniqua's dream" Austin said, "I can't wait to see it. And I bet she can't wait to see me too."

Austin leapt into the portal to Uniquas dream.


	35. Austins dream: Uniquas dream

** Austin's dream**

** Uniquas dream**

Austin stepped out of the portal onto a deserty ledge.

Everywhere was Texas stuff

There was giant cow skull, several Alamos, and a giant golden acorn with a golden spatula on top. There was a giant sky slide looping around everything.

Austin saw Uniqua near the start dressed up like a cow girl.

Uniqua was looking out at the slide.

"Wow." Austin said, "Your dream is massive!"

"Everything in Texas is big Austin." Uniqua said, "Even dreams."

Uniqua turned around and gasped when she saw Austin.

"Even your muscles!" Uniqua said, "Did I dream that up?"

"No I did." Austin said, "In my dream I dreamt portals to all your dreams. Yours is the first one. And since it was my dream I did a little work."

Austin flexed which made Uniqua blush.

Uniqua reached up and felt his abs. They were as hard as a rock.

Austin picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

Uniqua felt Austins biceps.

"Your so strong." Uniqua said, "And that Speedo makes you look really tough."

"Thanks." Austin said, "Now then. What did you make for yourself."

"This costume for one thing." Uniqua said, "I also made these cool boards."

She pulled out two hoverboards for the slide. Austins was his size though.

"Then Your just the person to reach the golden spatula on top of that giant golden acorn." Austin said

"My dream my rules." Uniqua said, "We'll get that golden spatula faster then a texas jackrabbit crossing a four lane highway!"

They grabbed their boards and jumped on the slide after opening the box.

They went down and through the cow skulls nose.

Then they jumped over horse drawn wagons through some giant yellow flowers.

They jumped onto different paths and rode along the flowers

"Hey Uniqua!" Austin called, "Can you make some action music?"

"You got it!" Uniqua said

Instantly the song "City escape classic version" was heard everywhere.

"Really appropriate!" Austin said grinning.

They swung around a really tight curve past an Alamo

They swerved around more wagons and flowers.

They rode near the cow skull again.

Uniqua saw a trailer hitch.

He jumped and lassoed it swinging onto a higher path

Austin jumped and his leg muscles launched him up there too.

They rode through one of the cow skulls eyes and grabbed a sock.

They wove through the other eye.

Sudenlly they were bombarded by pies. They sw floating cows throwing them.

"Cow pies?" Austin said, "Really?"

"Their chocolate." Uniqua said, "its better then the alternative."

They rode past the cows to a giant oil well.

They slipped on oil and destroyed a Slick and four Chomp-bots.

They grabbed another sock and bounced on a spring.

They went back to the sky slide and went round the well.

They flew up the track and flew into the skulls horn.

The wall was covered in stars.

"Its really pretty here!" Austin said

They came to a room that had no floor and a dozen trailer hitches,

Uniqua used her lasso to cross.

"Austin!" Uniqua said

Austin suddenly had a brainwave

Austin jumped and grabbed onto the trailer hitch with his tail and swung on it.

Then he jumped to the next one and did the same.

"Great work Austin!" Uniqua said

They swung together to the other side.

They flew out the other horn.

They passed some spark generators and more cow pies.

Then they took a bif jump and landed on the golden acorn.

They grabbed it and went through the box.

"Come with me Uniqua." Austin said, "We can both get out."

"Alright." Uniqua said

Uniqua took Austins hand and together they leapt through the portl back to Austins dream.


	36. Austins dream: Tashas dream

** Austin's dream**

** Tashas dream**

They decided to get Tasha back into her dream.

They found the clam next to Pablos house.

"Do we want to feed the clam 1000 shiny objects to get to Tasha's dream?" Ausitn said, "Yes."

They fed the clam and several rectangular platforms started rotating. But one side had spikes.

"You two better get on my back." Austin said leaning over.

Uniqua and Tasha climbed onto his back and held onto his shoulders.

Uniqua blushed as she rubbed Austins bulging back muscles.

Austin took a deep breath.

"Hold on tight." Austin said

Austin leapt over the platforms and dodged the spikes until he came to Tasha house and her portal.

Austin destroyed a Sleepytime hiding behind the house and they went in.

They saw Pablo inside.

"Pablo this is amazing!" Ausitn said,

Austin and the others looked around.

They were standing on a giant grill and There were three giant krabby patties made into a staircase with the indrediants. each with a Duplicatron on the top bun.

"Amazingly awful you mean." Pablo said, "This isn't my dream."

"Well yeah." Uniqua said, "We've come to take you back."

"But there are robots here." Austin said, "And we need a golden spatula! I sense it here!"

"Ok Uniqua you take Pablo back to his dream and Austin you take care of the robots." Tasha said, "I'm going to try and see what I can do here!"

"Finally enough enemies to be worthy of me!" Ausitn said

"We don't have time for this!" Pablo said as he and Uniqua jumped through the portal/

Austin looked at the patties. They all retraced.

"How can I open them?" Austin said

There were three kinds of robots on the grill. Each D1000 released a different kind.

There were fodders, Tubelets, and Slicks.

Then a giant spatula smacked a Fodder destroying it.

The bottom bun of one patty returned to its place.

"That's it!" Austin said

Austin ran around ready to fight.

He destroyed another fodder lowering the patty.

Then Austin destroyed a Tubelet and another bottom bun lowered.

Austin then smacked a fodder against slick making two more platforms.

Then Austin had to dodge two Tubets attacks and destroyed them both.

Ausitn destroyed one more Fodder and the first patty was complete.

Austin ran over and bounced onto the bun patty lettuce and tomato to the top bun where he destroyed a D1000

"No more Fodders" Austin said

Austin destroyed the three remaining fodders.

Then he did a back flip to avoid a Slick.

But he didn't see where he was and fell off the grill.

Luckily there was a hidden tiki there and a sock.

Austin grabbed it and jumped back up.

He jumped and destroyed a Tubelet and the second patty was complete.

Austin went up it and destroyed the D1000.

Then he destroyed the remaining tubelets.

"No more of those brats!" Austin said

Austin destroyed one more Slick and the last patty was complete.

Austin jumped up and destroyed the last D1000.

Then he destroyed the remaining Slicks.

Then a golden spatula lowered and Austin grabbed it.

He ran back to Tasha.

Uniqua reappeared through the portal.

"Did I miss anything?" Uniqua asked

"Just Austin defeating a swarm of robots." Tasha said

"Well that's ok." Uniqua said, "I returned Pablo to his dream and now we need to go on to Tyrones."

"Alright." Austin said, "Bye Tasha!"

They waved goodbye as they jumped through the portal.


	37. Austins dream: Tyrones dream

**Austin's dream**

**Tyrones dream**

They fed another clam and went to Tyrones dream.

"Hey Tyrone!" Austin said, "You have another golden spatula! give it here!"

"Not so fast Austin." Tyrone said, "you must pass my test befor i give you this golden spatula."

"Very well." Austin sid

"Your challenge is." Tyrone said, "To find the spatula."

"Your holding it." Austin said,

"Corresct." Tyrone said, "Here you go."

They exited Tyrones dream with Tyrone.

They grabbed another golden spatula and returned back to Austins house and the portal back home. They stopped to pick up Pablo and Tasha.

"Well see you guys back home." Tasha said

She, Pablo and Tyrone jumped through the portal.

Austin was about to follow when Uniqua stopped him.

"I don't want to leave." Uniqua said. Ters strted to form in her eyes

"How come?" Austin sked

"Because here you're a hunk. And I love your muscular body." Uniqua said

"I love it too," Austin said, "But we need to go Back."

"Maybe your right." Uniqua said, "But Austin. Its not your muscles I love. Its you."

Austin smiled

"I love you too Uniqua." Austin said

"Lets go back." Uniqua said

"But first." Austin said, "once we're normal again I want you to look at me no differently then you are now."

"I promise." Uniqua said

The two of them closed their eyes and puckered their lips.

They slowly moved towards each other.

They were only an inch away when the portal moved and covered them sending them back home.


	38. Salty Spitoon

**Salty spittoon**

They all woke up in Bikini bottom.

Austin and Uniqua were a little nervous.

"So what now?" Uniqua asked

"I need to check something." Austin said, "Its going to take a few minutes."

Tasha and Pablo walked away.

"Why don't you guys try to find somewhere else to explore?" Austin sid

"Ok." Tyrone said

They walked away as Austin pulled up his watch,

"Where should we go?" Tyrone asked

Uniqu shrugged

"Lets just wander around for now and see if theres anything." Uniqua.

They wandered around and eventually came to the salty spittoon.

"I remember this place." Uniqua said

"Me too." Tyrone said

They started to walk away when suddenly they heard a loud crash inside.

They whirled around.

They looked at each other and nodded.

They ran inside and gasped in horror.

There was another giant robot. It looked exactly like Tasha.

It was attacking people in the bar.

"We better get Austin!" Tyrone said

He started to run when Uniqua grabbed him.

"We don't have time!" Uniqua said, "We'll have to deal with this one on our own."

Tyrone looked at the robot and agreed.

They dove behind a bar counter and hid.

"The robots we fought before either had a weakness or a weak spot." Tyrone said

"your right." Uniqua said

"The robot Uniquas weakness was electricity." Tyrone said

"And the robot Tyrones weakspot was its back." Uniqua said

They looked at the robot Tasha.

"how can we figure out her weakness or weak spot?" Tyrone said

"Tyrone tell me exactly how you figured out the robot me's weakness." Uniqua said

"And you tell me yours." Tyrone said

"Ok." Uniqu said

"Well It jumped and landed on the ground and couldn't get up" Tyrone said

"It spun around and around until it got dizzy and collapsed." Uniqua said

"Austin bubble bounced it and it's head flew off." Tyrone said

"Austin saw a kick me sign on its back." Uniqua said

"The head flew into the score board" Tyrone said

"He hit its back." Uniqua said

"And the robot took damage!" They said together.

"Were on to something." Tyrone said

"So first we have to find some way to immobilize it!" Uniqua said

They looked around.

There were a couple huge kegs of soda on the wall with trailer hitches.

"I've got it!" Uniqua said

Uniqua whispered to Tyrone her plan.

"I'll go first." Uniqua said

Uniqua ran out.

The robot saw her.

It started to slowly walk towards her.

It stopped nd opened its mouth and let out a sonic scream.

Uniqua jumped out of the way.

Then it Charged towards Uniqua.

This was what Uniqua was hoping for.

She lassoed a trailer hitch and swung on it.

The keg broke open and soda spilled all over the floor.

The robot slipped on it nd fell on it stomach.

Soda got in its nose and it took damage.

"Its weak spot is its nose!" Uniqua called.

The soda went out a drain.

The robot got up and started walking to Uniqua again.

It stopped and did its sonic scream again.

Uniqua dodged it and it charged at her again.

Uniqua lassoed the other trailer hitch and broke open the other keg.

Soda spilled on the floor again and the robot slipped and fell. Soda got in its nose and it was damaged again.

Uniqua ran over to Tyrone.

But Uniqua slipped on the soda and got her foot stuck in a low cabinet.

"I'll cover for You!" Tyrone said

Tyrone ran out and the battle began again.

Tyrone saw a big barrel on the ground and a fire hose on the wall.

The robot did its scream attack and Tyrone dodged it.

Then the robot charged again. Tyrone dove out of the way of that one too,

Then the robot did a new attack.

Its arm formed into a missle and shot it at Tyrone.

He jumped behine it.

The robot tried to reel in its arm but it was stuck and so it bent over.

Tyrone saw his chance.

He grabbed the barrel and threw it at the back of the robots head.

The robot fell over again.

Tyrone ran and grabbed the fire hose and turned it on.

Then he ran over to the robots front and blasted water up its nose.

But nothing happened!

"Uniqua I shot water up its nose but it didn't work!" Tyropne said

"No you need to use soda!" Uniqua called. Her leg was still stuck.

Tyrone grabbed two soda cans and shook them up.

Then he cracked them open and stuffed them up the robots nose

The robot cried out and got up.

Then the robot sneezed and the cans flew out.

Tyrone dodged its scream attack and then it charged again.

After that was the armissle attack

It got stuck in the ground again and stumbed

Tyrone grabbed the barrel again which was kind of battered.

He threw it at the head again and it collapsed.

The barrel was destroyed.

Tyrone shook up two more soda cans and stuffed them up its nose.

It sneezed them out.

One can hit the cabinet Uniqua was stuck in and broke it open.

The other one knocked over the candy section at the counter.

"Uniqua hold down the fort!" Tyrone said as he ran through a back door, "I've got an idea! I'll be right back!"

Uniqua ran out again and looked around.

There were two tables bolted to the ground. That gave Uniqua an idea. There were several two liter soda bottles filled with soda. There were mentos all over the floor. That gave her another idea.

Uniqua ran and dodged the robots scream attack.

Tyrone found a hose and nozzle behind the building.

Uniqua ran over to the candy and grabbed a couple handfuls of mentos. Then she stuffed them in her pocket.

Tyrone found an air compresser in the storage room.

The robot Charged at Uniqua.

She lassoed a table and pulled tight.

It was a strain and the table broke but the robot tripped.

Uniqua grabbed two of the bottles and shook them up.

Then she opened them and put a couple mentos in each of them.

Tyrone found a backpack in a garbage can.

Uniqua stuck one bottle up each of the robots nostrils.

Meawhile Tyrone had found big water container

He suddenly heard a loud mechanical screech.

"What is going on in there?!" Tyrone said, "Never mind. I've almost got everything/"

The robot pulled the bottles from its nose and screamed.

Uniqua dodged it and grabbed more soda bottles.

Tyrone had finished putting stuff together and ran to get the last part.

The robot charged again and Uniqua lassoed the other table tripping it.

Then She put more mentos in the bottles and stuck them up its nose.

It screamed again and yanked them out.

The tables were destroyed.

"What now?" Uniqua said worried, "Wheres Tyrone?"

"Right here!" Tyrone said

Uniqua whirled around to see Tyrone with a super weapon.

He filled the big water bottle with soda and attached it to the air compresser. Both of those were put in the backpack and tyrone was wearing it. The compresser attached to a hose with a spray nozzle.

"I give you the carbonated soda spray!" Tyrone said

"Cool!" Uniqua said,

"Leave it to me!" Tyrone said as they switched places.

By now the robot was mad.

The robot screamed and Tyrone dodged it,

Then it charged and Tyrone dodged that too.

Then it launched its armissle.

Tyrone jumped on top of it and used his body slam attack to jam it in the ground.

Then Tyrone ran along its arm up to the head and blasted soda up its nose.

The robot screamed and threw him off.

It screamed again and charged, Tyrone dodged both of them.

Then it launched its armissle and Tyrone slammed it into the ground.

Then he ran up the arm and shot its nose again.

The robot threw him off and broke the carbonated soda spray.

"What now?" Tyrone said

"Its time to finish her off!" Uniqua said, , "Together!"

They both ran out.

The robot screamed and both of them dodged it.

Then it charged.

They jumped behind it and got ready.

Uniqua lassoed the robots leg.

Tyrone grabbed the remains of his soda spray and threw it at the head as hard as he could.

Then Uniqua pulled with all her strength.

The robot fell onto the ground.

Tyrone ran and grabbed the last two bottles of soda and Uniqua grabbed the mentos.

They shook up the bottles and then put all the mentos into them.

They each took a bottle and stuffed it up the robots nose.

The robot screamed and exploded.

"I geuss it short curcited." Uniqua said

"I wish Austin could have seen that" Tyrone said

"I did."

The turned around to see Austin standing there.

"I saw everything And now its obvious that you two can handle yourselves." Austin said, "Good work."

They left the salty spittoon and went back to bikini bottom.


	39. backyardigans generations

** Backyardigans generations**

"Well We still don't have enough golden spatulas to enter the chum bucket labs." Austin said

"So how do we get in?" Tyrone asked

"We'll have to go back through every area we were in and get all the remaining golden spatulas." Austin asked

They agreed.

Austin passed by the Chum bucket and saw Plnkton

"Keep lookin for golden Spatulas Austin!" Plankton said, "I'm sure my robots out there have some!"

"Hey you called them your robots!" Austin said

"No I" Plankton said

"And I saw a plaque on one of the robots that said property of Plankton." Austin said

"Well maybe but I" Plankton said

"And I found this order form for robot parts with your signature on it!" Austin said

"Can I have that back?" Plankton said, "I need it for my tax write off."

"I think you've been pulling my leg this whole time!" Austin said

"Well duh!" Plankton said

"I bet you made the robots! And after I get inside the Chum bucket and figure out how to stop them I'm going to tell everyone!" Austin said

"Fine! Be tattletale tell everyone I'm still smarter then all of you!" Plankton said

Austin and Tyrone were about to go to Jellyfish fields when

"Oh!" Austin said, "I almost forgot to check our progress for the dreamworld."

Austin pulled up his watch

"4/5 socks, 5/5 dreams, across the dreamscape golden, follow the bouncing ball blue, slidin texas style golden, a question mark, music is in the ear of the beholder golden, krabby patty platforms golden, super bounce golden, Sugar speedway golden."

Austin set his watch to jellyfish fields.

They teleported there.

Austin found the bowling game.

Austin stepped onto the plate and launched a bubble bowl.

It knocked over all the pins and Austin grabbed a sock as his prize.

Then he bounced on some flowers to a fountain and grabbed another sock there.

They continued on through jellyfish caves to the lake.

They climbed up the mesa to another plate.

Austin stepped on it and five floating tikis appeared.

Austin launched a cruise bubble at each of them and got another sock.

Austin teleported to spork mountain where they saw the slide leap.

They went down and not only got the golden spatula but a sock too.

"That's everything here." Austin said

They teleported back to Bikini bottom.

Then Austin and Uniqua went to downtown bikini bottom.

They went up to the sea needle.

"We need to get to the south end." Austin said

"But how?" Uniqua asked

"I have an idea/" Austin said, "Go to the west end and I'll go to the east end. Theres A button I think I can hit with my cruise bubble."

They ran to the opposite ends.

Austin hit the button and a platform appeared near Uniqua.

She got on and swung on a trailer hitch to the south end and a golden spatula.

She grabbed it and opened the door. There was a sock there also.

They went back to Mr Krabs.

"Good work boy." Mr Krabs said, "Heres the golden spatula."

They left the sea needle.

They went to the stacks of tikis they saw before.

The cannon was still there and it was shooting sinks at them.

They lured it towards the tikis and destroyed them

Then Austin pressed all the buttons and the cannon was destroyed.

A golden spatula appeared and they grabbed it.

Then they teleported to the rooftops where there was a long tail of trailer hitches.

Uniqua swung all the way over and grabbed the golden spatula,

They teleported back to Bikini bottom after making sure they got everything.

Austin and Tyrone went off to goo Lagoon.

TThey saw the kids were still floating on their balloons.

"I'll soon sort this out." Austin said

Austin ran out to the water and bubble bashed another kid.

Then he hopped onto some poles and got two more.

"That's all of them." Austin said

They went to see Pablo.

"Good. Heres your golden spatula." Pablo said

They took it and went on to a cliff.

Tyrone made a staircase out of stone tikis.

They hit a button and bounced along the moat using floating objects.

They grabbed a golden spatula at the end.

The duo climbed to the top of the castle and found a sock.

they Went through the sea caves.

Tyrone froze the water with a freezy fruit and found a sock.

They went to the pair carnival

They found a bungee.

Austin wrapped his tail around it and bungeed to a golden spatula.

They went under the peir and found a freezy fruit.

Tyrone froze the water and found a golden spatula and a sock.

"That's it here." Austin said

They teleported to rock bottom and grabbed Uniqua

Uniqua swung on a spinning trailer hitch and grabbed a golden spatula.

Then Uniqau found a hidden trailer hitvh and grabbed the tricky spatula

"Hey Uniqua you know what this reminds me of?" Austin said

"What?" Uniqua asked

"Sonic generations." Austin said

They went Back to Bikini bottom.

Austin and Tyrone went into the mermalair.

They went into the security tunnels and went along all the conveyer belts. At the end was a sock.

They returned to the main chamber and found Mermaidman.

"I've got a job for someone who can throw things!" Mermaid man said

"Leave it to me." Tyrone said, "I'm great at throwing things."

"All you have to do is pick up a throw fruit and throw it into each of those funnel machines." Mermaid man said

"You got it." Tyrone said

Tyrone picked up a throw fruit and carefully walked down the first path.

A cannon was shooting cannon balls but Tyrone easily dodged.

He threw it and hit the first button,

Then he took the next one across some wobbly platforms and hit it.

The third one was hard.

He had to cross a disco floor.

Eventually he made it and hit the last button,

"You did it!" Mermaid man said, "Now I can get some sleep!"

Tyrone took a golden spatula nd then bounced up to the cylinders.

After a long time They finally got it.

They went back to Barnacle boy.

"Well done. Now theres enough power/" Barnacle boy said,

"What do you need all tht power for?" Tyrone asked

"For my foot bath ofg course." Barnacle boy said, "Here have a golden spatula."

They grabbed it and went back to bikini bottom.

Austin and uniqua went to snd mountin.

They saw Tasha at guppy mound

"I've gone down this hill a hundred times! Usually rolling!" Tasha said, "Those kids think its so funny to push me! But if you can beat my time down the hill I'll give you a golden spatula."

They went down through the hill and passed the finish line in plenty of time.

"Congratultions!" Tsha said, "You pass with flying colors!"

They went to Flounder hill where they saw Pablo.

"I fly like the wind and float like a sea bee, if you can beat my time down the hill I'll give you a golden spatula." Pablo said

They raced down and finished,

"Congratulations!" Pablo said, "You beat my best time! Heres a golden spatula!"

They grabbed it and went on to Sand mountain.

They saw Tyrone

"Tyrone?!" Austin said

"Yep!" Tyrone said, "I'm the grand Champion! Beat my time and you'll not only get the champion title but a golden spatula."

"Bring it on." Austin said

Austin went down and using his super secret shortcut he won.

"Nice." Tyrone said

He gave him the spatula.

"on to kelp forest." Austin said

Austin and Tyrone teleported to kelp forest..

In the swamp they found a freezy fruit.

Tyrone froze the lake and found a golden spatula on an island.

Austin found some more bouncy leaves and bounced up to a sock.

Uniqua found another sock by bouncing up leaves.

They went through the caves and went to the vines where they saw mermaidman.

"I'll take your time challenge now." Austin said

He jumped down onto the vine.

After a long ride he made it to the bottom.

"Well now that's sone tine you've got." Mermaidman said, "Take this golden spatula."

They took it and left.

Austin and Uniqua went into the flying dutchmans graveyard.

Uniqua swung on a trailer hitch and found a sock on a ships mast.

"We need to find a way to get rid of this toxic waste." Austin said

"Yeah/" Uniqua said, "If you swim in it for too long you might become even huger then you dreampt."

"As much as I would like that lets not." Austin said

They looked and saw where all the toxic waste was coming from.

"Its an open hatch." Uniqua sid

"I think I can hit it." Austin said

Austin launched a cruise bubble and hit it.

It slammed shut and the goo level lowered.

"Lets go." Austin said, "but be careful. I could control my muscles then but if that happens here they might explode. So don't fall in."

They found a button and a cage opened across the lake.

"Leave it to me!" Austin called

He grabbed a spinball and spin dashed to the end where he grabbed the golden spatula.

They went to a goo tanker and saw another path below.

Austin jumped down.

He grabbed a golden spatula on an old tank ship.

The ship rocked and Austin teleported out.

They continued to the graveyard of ships.

They found a sock inside a hollow ship.

Austin found a bungee and bounced down.

He flew into the fly of despair and grabbed a golden spatula before shooting out.

"Lets go back." Austin said

They went back to Bikini bottom.

They gave Mr Krabs 14000 shiny objects for his last two spatulas.

Then they went to Tyrone and traded ten socks for a golden spatula.

They went to the circle in the center of town.

"Ready to go back to the dreamworld?" Austin asked

"Lets go." Uniqua said

Then stepped into the circle and fell asleep.

Tyrone saw them and decided to follow.

They woke up in Austins dream.

Austin was buff in a speedo and Uniqua was dressed like a cowgirl again.

"Tyrone?" Uniqua said

"I came to help." Tyrone said

"Ok." Austin said, "Get on my shoulders both of you."

They did.

Austin took a deep breath. Using his his muscular legs and arms and with a strong whip with his tail he jumped up to the platform.

He saw the paddle wheel and lunched a bubble bowl.

The paddle wheel opwned a door and a beach ball came out. It rolled down a path.

Austin followed it and jumped onto it and jumped again to get a golden spatula.

They went back.

Then they entered Uniquas dream.

Uniqua pulled out their boards/ and another one for Tyrone.

They jumped onto the slide and raced down.

At one point they saw an Alamo.

They jumped off and saw plankton.

There was a lon long line of triler hitches to another Alamo.

"Who puts challenges in their own dreams?" Plankton asked

"I do/" Uniqua sid

"You'll need to be really tough to take on this series of swings." Plankton said

"I could do it in my sleep." Uniqua said

"You are asleep" Plankton said

"As I said" Uniqua said

"Well theres a golden sparula if you make it." Plankton said

"I'll get it faster then"

"Why can't I ever have normal dreams of world domination." Plankon said

Uniqua swung across all the trailer hitches to an Alamo.

She destroyed several robots and found a golden spatula and a sock behind the Alamo.

They went back to Austins dream.

"Well that's everything." Uniqua said,

"But we still don't have enough golden spatulas." Austin said

"We have ten socks." Uniqua said

Tyrone gave them his last golden spatula for the last of his socks.

"We need 100 golden spatulas to enter the chum bucket lab." Austin said

"How many do we have?" Tyrone asked

"99." Austin said

"We need just one more!" Uniqua said

"But where?" Tyrone said, "We searched all of bikini bottom!"

"there has to be something else." Austin said, "But what? What?"

Suddenly three portals appeared.

They started sucking and tried to pull them in.

Austin grabbed Uniqua and Tyrone and held them close to his body.

Even though he could lift them with ease Austins muscles were in fact very heavy.

He tried to weigh them down but it was no use.

"I think were about to find out what!" Uniqua cried.

Austin held on with all his muscle but the portals were too strong for even him.

They each flew into one and they shut.


	40. Sugar rush

** Sugar rush**

They opened their eyes and couldn't believe where they were.

They were at the Sugar Rush speedway.

"Sugar rush?" Tyrone said

"How did we get here?" Austin asked

"I don't know but we're still in our dream forms." Uniqua said

They were still the same.

"What are we doing here?" Uniqua asked

There answer came immediately.

A white and pink snowball like cart sped by and they saw who was driving.

"A robot Pablo!" Austin gasped, "It brought us here!"

"We'll have to beat him and get to the finish line to get out of here!" Tyrone said

They each had to throw a golden spatula into the big pot to enter the race.

A robot Pablo was already on the roster. As well as one other person.

"He has the last golden spatula!" Tyrone said

All three of them found another racecar.

Uniquas was called pink lightning. It was made of pink taffy and had white polka dots,

Austins was called the kit kart. It was made out of reeces and kit kats.

Tyrones was called the ice screamer. It looked like a slice of chocolate cake with candles and the wheels looked like mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Lets go!" Uniqua said

They raced off.

They sped through the gumball canyon.

They soon caught up to the robot.

The robot grabbed a powerup.

A candy shooter appeared on its car.

It started firing candy/

They dodged it.

Austin swerved up one side of the canyon wall and the robot shot him.

He flew over the edge.

"Austin!" Uniqua cried

"We'll have to worry about him later!" Tyrone called

They sped along.

Austin had lost control of his cart.

He was speeding really fast and the candy had jammed something.

He gasped when he saw he was headed straight for diet cola mountain.

He was about to crash into the side between an arch of two sugar free lollypops.

Suddenly instead of crashing he went inside. It was a secret tunnel.

He swerved around the boiling cola pit.

Then Austin flew up a wall and hit a rock which sent him flying right over the cola. And about to fall in.

Austin screamed

Suddenly out of nowhere another cart appeared.

It jumped a ramp so fast it was heading right for him

"Grab on!" a voice said

Austin didn't think twice.

He grabbed it and flew to the other side as his cart sank.

He jumped onto the cart and saw a little girl in the seat.

"Whats your name?" She asked

"Austin" Austin said

"Your not from here are you?" she asked

"No I'm not." Austin said, "I don't even know where here is!"

"Your in sugar rush!" She said

"You've got to be kidding!" Austin said,

"Nope!" She said

"who are you?" Austin said

She turned around and looked at him

"I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz." Venelope said

"Can you explain exactly whats going on?" Austin said

"That robot came in here and unplugged my code!" Venelope said, "I'm considered a glitch now. I have to beat it!"

"So do I!" Austin said, "I need to beat it to get me and my friends back home!"

"If I win my codes will be restored!" Venelope said, "I can send you home then! So lets work together okay?"

They shook on it.

"Look out!" Austin cried

Venelope whirled around to see a wall coming up fast,.

Austin grabbed Venelope in an arm and jumped.

The cart crashed and was destroyed.

Austin landed safely.

"No my cart!" Venelope said as Austin set her down, "Without my cart I can't win the race!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Austin asked

"There is one." Venelope said

Venelope jumped onto Austin and grabbed hold of him

"Hang on!" Venelope said

"What?" Austin said

"I'm going to glitch!" Venelope said

The teleported to a big green building with colored steam coming out of smokestacks.

"How did you?" Austin started

"Come on!" Venelope said,, "I'll explain while we're running!"

Austin grabbed venelope and put her on his shoulder.

"Where to?" Austin said

"Into the building!" Venelope said, "Now listen we need to build another kart."

"But That could take hours!" Austin said as he ran

"I assure you it will only take us one minute!" Venelope said, "This is the kart bakery!"

They ran into a room.

Austin stepped on a button in the middle and several cart options showed up.

"Oh this is a good one!" Venelope said jumping off and hitting a button

"Welcome to the bakery!" an announcer said, "lets bake a kart!"

"How do we make it?" Austin said as he ran after her.

"It's a three part mini game!" Venelope said

"You have one minute to win it!" the announcer said

They ran to the first part.

"MIXING!" an announcer said, "Put the ingredients in the bowl and throw away the trash!"

Venelope grabbed a steering wheel and rotated a platform to dump ingredients into the mixing bowl. Bad ingredients went in the garbage can. Unfortunetly they were mixed up

"Your getting it backwards!" Austin said

"I'm trying!" Venelope called, "Its not as easy as it looks!"

"Wait I got it!" Austin said

Austin jumped on top of the platform.

Then he threw the good ingredients in the bowl and the bad ones in the garbage can.

Then a big bag of flour knocked Austin off the platform.

A few seconds later they finished.

"Come on no sleeping on the job!" Venelope said

They ran to the second part

"BAKING!" the announcer said, "Pump up the heat and hold the perfect temperature!"

Venelope jumped on a giant pump to heat up the oven.

"A little help?" Venelope said

"I got this!" Austin said

Austin grabbed the pump and unfortunetly broke it.

"Austin!" Venelope cried

Austin grabbed the hose and took a huge breath before blowing in it.

"Ok good." Venelope said

"Hold it there!" Venelope said

Austin had lots of air. His giant muscles needed giant amounts of air which gave him giant lungs.

He held it for a few seconds then he heard a ding indicating it was done.

"Come on Austin get up 15 seconds!" Venelope said

They ran on to a canon and several candy dispensers.

"DECORATING!" the announcer said

Austin grabbed the cannon.

"First wheels!" Venelope said

"How many?" Austin asked

"4 duh!" Venelope said

Austin shot some candy and wheels were placed on it.

"Now frosting! A boatload of frosting!" Venelope said

"No problem!" Austin said

Austin shot the frosting disspensers a little too much.

They broke and spilled frosting all over.

Austin added toppings.

When the kart came out it didn't look at all the way it was supposed to. But Venelope loved it

"Its perfect!" She said, "Now lets get bck in the race."

They both got in and Venelope glitched them and the kart to the racetrack.

Right after Tyrone and Uniqua saw Austin disappear They chased after the robot Pablo.

"We better do this one at a time!" Uniqua called

Tyrone went up first.

Tyrone weaved around the giant gumballs. They were coming from giant gumball machines.

There were powerups ll over the track.

"I've got it!" Tyrone said

Tyrone grabbed a power up.

"Please be a" Tyrone said

"SWEET SEEKER!"

"YES!" Tyrone said, "Just what I needed!"

Instead of aiming it at the robot he aimed it at the machines.

He fired and it hit the knob.

Several gumballs flew out and one smacked against the robot's car.

"Got it!" Tyrone said

The three of them raced out of the canyon.

They came to the big cake mountain.

It swerved around and around.

"What now?" Tyrone thought.

There was frosting, cake, decortions, and big cherries.

"I know!" Tyrone said

Tyrone leaned over and called to Uniqua

"We have to get ahead of it!"

Uniqua sped up and the two of them both went around the robot.

"Stay on the inside and go as fast as you can!" Tyrone said

Tyrone floored it which caused the candles on the side to flare up.

Tyrone went to the outside and leaned over.

The candles lit the cherries.

"Cherry bombs!" Uniqua said

The bombs went off and the robot eventually got caught in the explosion.

Tyrone and Uniqua flew off the top and raced through the candy cane forest.

Tyrone had to swerve to avoid the candy cane trees.

He tried to find a way to attack the robot.

Tyrone grabbed a power up hoping it might help.

"GRAPPLE GUM!"

A grappling device appeared on his kart.

It shot a wad of gum that could be used as a grapple.

Tyrone had an idea.

He swerved around and shot the gum at a double striped branch.

It broke.

"What the?" Tyrone said

"Double stripes break!" Uniqua called

Tyrone fired again and hit a sturdy branch.

Then he drove for a big tree.

The robot followed close behind.

Once the line went taut Tyrone slingshotted back as the robot hit the tree.

As Tyrone flew through the trees he saw a big piece of candy that looked like a part of a broken lifesavers.

"Never know." Tyrone said as he grabbed it.

Tyrone s gun disappeared and he flew back to Uniqua.

"Your turn." Tyrone said

Uniqua drove ahead and took Tyrones place.

She raced out of the forest and into the laffy taffy swamp.

There were several bridges. Uniqua noticed some of them were different then the others.

"Those are double striped!" Uniqua said to herself.

She drove on and swerved to avoid a pit of taffy. The robot went through it and took more damage.

Then Uniqua drove on towards the bridges.

She raced and flew over the gap.

The robot dorve across a bridhe but it was double striped.

It fell into the nesquiksand pit.

But it drove out.

They drove out of the taffy swamp and through the nerds cave.

There were several candied rocks everywhere.

Uniqua looked and saw a weak wall.

She drove thorugh it into a secret passage.

She went uphill to a ledge where there were several big rocks.

Uniqua hit them and knocked them onto the robots car.

Then Uniqua hit a jump nd flew through the air. Then she saw another piece of that lifesavers tyrone found before.

She grabbed it and drove along side Tyrone

"What now?" Uniqua asked

"Leave it to me!" Austin called

Austin and Venelope glitched in front of them and raced after the robot.

"Who was that with Austin?" Uniqua said

"I have no idea but I think we should follow." Tyrone said

They exited the cave and went around the ice cream sundae mountains.

The robot went around a turn.

Venelope and Austin raced around it.

Time slowed down as it looked at them surprised,

Austin and Venelope winked at it and they shot ahead.

The robot raced after them mad.

Austin grabbed a handful of a snow cone and made it into a couple snowballs.

Then Austin threw them at the robot and it got plummelled with fruity flavor.

It took a wrong turn and went down a different track.

Austin and venelope entered the rock candy mines and raced along a rollarcoaster road of a rainbow track.

But then the robots car shot out from above and smacked them from behind.

Then to everyones surprise the robot started talking.

"Get off my track!" It yelled

"Are you crazy?" Venelope said as their kart was lifted on two wheels.

"I forbid you to cross the finish line!" It yelled.

It grabbed a flag pole decoration from its car and smashed venelopes windshield.

"Who are you!?" Venelope cried

"I'm robot Pablo!" the robot yelled, "And I did not unplug your code and reprogram this world to let you or that purple muscle mutant rat take it away from me!"

It rammed into the kart and it flipped on its side.

Then the robot jumped back it the drivers seat and floored it.

Austin gasped when he saw an upcoming stalagmite.

"End of the line glitch!" The robot said

"Glitch thats it!" Venelope said

Venelope focused hard and glitched her, Austin, and the kart in front of the robot.

They raced out to the soda geysers.

The geysers shot up unpredictally.

The robot grabbed a power up.

"Sweet seeker!" the robot said

Austin gasped

It hit the kart and Venelope flew high in the air.

"Venelope!" Austin cried

Austin grabbed the wheel.

Then Austin saw a geyser in front of him about to shoot.

Austin closed his eyes hard and concentrated.

"Come on Austin I know you can do it. Your not part of the game so it has to work. Just focus and concentrate and" Austin said, "GLITCH!"

Austin closed his eyes as he glitched ahead of the geyser.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk I did it!" Austin cried as he raced ahead.

The robot flew into the geyser.

Venelope landed in the kart.

"Tht was incredible!" Venelope said, "How did you glitch?!"

"I have no idea." Austin said

Austin then grabbed another piece of the lifesavers.

Tyrone and Uniqua caught up.

"We need a way to stop it for good!" Uniqua called

Tyrone noticed Austins lifesaver piece.

"Hey!" Tyrone said, "We have one too!"

"Those lifesavers are super special!" Venelope said, "Their a cheat in the game! Put them together and it will give each of your karts super speed power and invincibility!"

They positioned into a triangle.

The robot raced ahead determined to win.

They grabbed their pieces and held them up

"Lets go turbo!" Austin said

"I really hope you mean that literally." Venelope said,

"I DO!" Austin said

They put it together and all their karts glowed and sparkled.

Then each of them glowed a colorful aura and shot ahead.

"Whats with all the magic sparkles!?" Uniqua said

Uniqua glowed a pink aura, Tyrone glowed an orange aura, Austin and Venelope glowed a mix of purple and cyan.

"Lead it into diet cola mountain!" Venelope called

Austin nodded.

They smacked the robot and lead it into the mountain through the secret passage.

They started to go around and around as they went higher and higher.

There were several mento stalagtites on the ceiling.

They boosted into rocks and hurled then into the mentos.

They kept doing this until it all collapsed.

All the mentos flew into the cola lava.

Austin grabbed everyone and their karts.

Venelope glitched the 4 of them out of diet cola mountain.

The robot screamed in horror as it flew into the stream of cola.

The gang reappeared near the finish line.

They all stopped to watch diet cola mountain erupt.

"That's beautiful." Uniqua said

"I don't think the robot could have survived that." Austin said

"Me neither." Tyrone said, "What about you Venelope?"

No answer.

They turned around and gasped.

The robot Pablo had grabbed Venelope and gagged her,

"If I can't win she will never." It said, "One more step and shes gone."

"PUT HER DOWN!"

Everybody looked to see who had said that.

Everybody gasped and the robot nearly dropped Venelope in surprise.

There stood all the Sugar Rush racers.

Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Jubileena Bing Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina DeCarmello, Gloyd Orangeboar, Swizzle Marlarky, Minty Zaki, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Citrusella Flugfucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Nougetsia Brumblestain, and Sticky Wipplesnit all were there. Taffyta appeared to be the leader.

They all glared at the robot.

Taffyta stepped forward.

"I said put her down." Taffyta said

"Why are you defending her?" Robot Pablo asked, "Shes a glitch. She ws never meant to be in the game."

"I don't care about a glitch. I care about Venelope." Taffyta said, "And whether we like it or not and even if she was never meant to be she is a part of this game."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Robot Pablo said

"We know one thing that you don't." Taffyta said

"And whats that." Robot Pablo asked

Each of them held up a powerup.

"powerups can be used even without a kart." Taffyta said

The robot gasped.

A loud echo of "SWEET SEEKERS" rang out across the game.

They all fired and the robot Pablo was destroyed.

Then Austin picked up Venelopes kart and put it in front of the finish line.

"You ready for this?" Austin asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Venelope said

Austin pushed the kart across the finish line.

Venelope started to glow.

Her codes were restored.

"Thanks." Venelope said, "Now I shall hold up my end of the deal."

Venelope snapped her fingers and a portal appeared behind them

"This will get you back to your world." She said

Austin, Uniqua, and Tyrone stepped towards it.

Austin turned around.

Venelope ran up and hugged him.

"Why don't you come with us?" Austin said, "You'd never be alone and you'd always have an adventure."

"I'd like too but I can't." Venelope said, "They need me here."

"Can't you at least visit for a while to see our world?" Austin asked

Venelope thought.

Then she looked at the other racers.

They motioned saying "go for it."

"Alright." Venelope said, "I'll go."

The four of them leapt through the portal.


	41. KAN-GA-ROO

** KAN-GA-ROO**

They all returned back to Bikini bottom.

They were back in their normal forms.

"Tyrone?" Uniqua asked

"Yes." Tyrone said, "Uniqua?"

"Yes." Uniqua said, "Austin?"

"Yes." Austin said, "Venelope?"

They turned around and gasped at what they saw.

They saw a little Cyan fox with a matching cyan hooded sweater, a brown skirt, a fluffy cyan tail, and black hair.

"Venelope?" Austin asked

"Yes." The little fox answered, "Is something wrong?"

"You look like one of us now." Austin said

Uniqua held up a mirror.

Venelope grabbed it and looked at herself surprised. She noticed she had cyan paws.

"I am one of you guys now!" She said

She wagged her fox tail in a way Austin does.

"You probably turned into this because you're in our world." Austin said, "Hey can you still glitch?"

Venelope tried but couldn't.

"Geuss not." She said

Venelope put her hands in her pockets and felt something.

"Oh yeah I forgot to give this to you." Venelope said

She pulled out the last golden spatula and gave it to Austin.

"Now come on guys lets save your world!" Venelope said

They were ready

They had enough golden spatulas.

all 6 of them ran into the chum bucket lab. (they stopped to grab Pablo and Tasha)

They gasped when they saw one more giant robot.

"Look at that!" Tyrone said

"That looks like me!" Austin said

"I always knew Austin would be the death of me!" Tasha said

"A robot Austin!" Uniqua cried

"Theres definetly something funny going on here!" Austin said as he walked by a mime, "And I don't mean you. Something else funny"

Austin gasped

"Plankton!" Austin cried

Plankton was struggling to reach the obey plankton switch.

"Your behind all this aren't you!" Austin said

"Yes! Yes it was me ll the time!" Plankton said, "Behold! The duplicatotron! I registered the name so no ripping me off. With this I can make a robot copy of anyone! I was going to make an army of robots that would obey my every command!"

"But they're running amok!" Venelope said

"I forgot to set the switch to obey plankton." Plankton sighed, "But now tht I'm back I can fix that!"

Plankton put a sign that read "obey" over the don't obey setting.

Nothing happened.

"Whats wrong now! It should be working!" Plankton said

Then suddenly a robot plankton appeared on a hovercraft.

"It is working!" robot plankton said, "Their obeying me!"

"I knew I shouldn't have made a copy of myself but I'm just so cute!" Plankton said

"You've interfered with my plans for the last time!" Robot plankton said, "Austin meet Austin! Prepare to meet your doom!"

"I'll handle this one myself!" Austin said

Austin bounced up on a spring to several round floating platforms around the robot.

Austin saw the robots weak spots.

There were nine green lighs on the body.

Two on the tail

One on the nose

One on each of the ears

Four on the shirt.

The robot spun and swept its tail.

Austin jumped and ran over to the tail and bubble bounced it.

The light broke and the robot cried out.

Then it did the attack again and Austin bubble bounced the other light on the tail.

The tail jerked back and hit the robot Austin in the face.

It was knocked unconscious for a moment.

Then Robot Plankton started firing a sonic cannon at him.

Austin dodged and hit robot Plankton with a cruise bubble.

The robot Austin got up again.

Then it started doing a tail whip attack flipping over the platforms.

Austin ran and dodged them.

Then it did the arm sweep again.

Austin fired a cruise bubble and hit the right ear light.

Then it repeated the attack pattern and Austin shot the nose light.

It did the attacks once more and Austin shot one of the shirt lights and knocked it out again.

Robot plankton started firing again and Austin hit him.

Once the robot got up it did a new attack.

It opened its mouth and said something Austin couldn't understand. Then the word KAN-GA-ROO physically came out of the robots mouth,

It separated into three parts. Then each part hit a platform.

Austin had trouble dodging it but was able to.

After more attacks Austin hit another light on the shirt.

It repeated the line of attacks. But it did two KAN-GA-ROO attacks this time.

Austin shot the other ear light.

Austin dodged more attacks and hit one more light on the shirt.

The robot passed out again.

Robot plankton attacked and Austin hit him.

Austin dodged one last line of attacks and shot the last light.


	42. The small shall rule or not

** The small shall rule! Or not.**

The robot Austin collapsed and its arms fell off.

"NO YOU DOLTS!" Robot plankton yelled, "YOU DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL BRIDE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED NEXT WEEK!"

"Did he say married?" Venellope asked

"I'LL REPAIR YOU BABY!" Robot plankton said

What happened next surprised everyone.

The robot got up, new arms appeared, and then the robot started growing. Its arms and legs thickened. Then when it had nearly tripled in size it looked like Austin in his dream form.

"Ah!" Tyrone said, "I'm shrinking!"

"No Tyrone I think the robot is getting bigger!" Austin said

Robot plankton flew into robot austins ear.

"Austin he just flew into your head!" Venelope cried

"Well then I'm going to follow him into my head!" Austin said, "I mean my robot versions head. Which is like my head but bigger and more metallic."

"Just go already!" Plankton yelled

"Here I come robot plankton!" Ausitn said as he went into the robots head.

"This is getting too weird for me," Tasha said

Austin was inside the robot him's head.

"I have to destroy the robots brain!" Austin said

He bounced on a spring to a platform.

There was another platform with a shield.

Austin destroyed a D1000 and a Hammer.

Robot Plankton appeared and started firing.

Austin dodged and Hit him.

The shield lowered.

Austin crossed and shattered a fuse.

Another spring appeared.

Austin bounced to another platform.

He used his cruise bubble to destroy a far away chuck and D1000.

Austin attacked robot plankton again and used a bubble bash on another fuse.

Another spring launched him to a ramp and a Monsoon.

Austin shot a bubble bowl and destroyed it.

Then he attacked the Monsoon.

After another hit to robot plankton Austin crossed more platforms and bubble stomped a fuse.

Austin went to an area similar to one before. He shot cruise bubbles at a D1000 and a Chuck to move on.

Austin bubble bowled another fuse and the next spring took him to the final area.

The robots brain.

There were three fuses in this and Austin had to use cruise bubble to get inside.

Austin shot robot Plankton and shot out one of the fuses.

Austin used a spring to get to the next one and repeated the process.

With one final shot the robot Austin was destroyed.

The robot shrunk back to its normal size.

"Austin you did it!" Uniqua said

"What did he do?" Tyrone asked

"Oh my plan!" Plankton said "Ruined! That does it I'm becoming lawyer."

"You haven't defeated me yet!" Robot plankton said, "I still have robots all over Bikini Bottom!"

Then another robot plankton appeared. And another and another and another until there were a dozen. They all started arguing.

"Well Plankton I hope you learned your lesson." Austin said

"Oh I certainly did." Plankton said, "Next time I'll get it right."

"We won!" Tyrone said, "Who wants to get ice cream?"

"I do I do!" Austin said

"Need I remind you all that there are still robots out there making a mess of Bikini Bottom?" Vanellope said

"Vanellope is right." Austin said, "Theres still work to be done out there. We can't rest until Bikini bottom is safe!"

They all ran out to save the rest of the town together.


End file.
